


A Risk Worth Taking

by smhfiction



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A mention of suicide, Angst, Drama, F/F, Family Drama, Fluff, Kidnapping, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Talk of abortion., Unexpected Pregnancy, Whodunnit, but takes place after the Crisis, but will slow down after the first six or so chapters, not a slow burn, sort of canon, story will start off fast but slow down., ups and downs of falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 57,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: After needing some space after the Crisis, Kara takes a vacation and heads to Gotham to visit Kate but runs into Maggie. They reconnect, and new feelings start to surface that neither woman expected, forcing them to evaluate what they want from the rest of their lives.Is love enough to overcome countless obstacles standing in their way? And is it worth it?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 313
Kudos: 507





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing this pair, so bear with me. This story will focus on Kara and Maggie, so if they’re not your pair, it would be best to skip this one. 
> 
> I’ve already gotten fifteen thousand words wrote, so I will update every Sunday, more if I get a good chunk written or happen to finish this one fairly quickly.

Kara hummed and nodded along as Nia recapped yet another one of her dates with Brainy. It was cute. They were cute, but after the events of the Crisis, Kara was tired. Tired of superheroing. Tired of reporting. Tired of always being the one everyone turned to. She could sleep for months and it would never sate her. What she needed was a vacation. Time away from National City and, the one person who still wouldn’t talk to her.

Yes, she’d lied to Lena, and Lena’s feelings were valid, but Kara was tired of fighting her and tired of trying when it would always backfire on her. The last text she’d sent to Lena, over two weeks ago, went unanswered. Alex and Kelly both told her to let the other woman go and Kara had tired, but Lena was her best friend and the one person she thought she would always be able to lean on.

At one time, her feelings for Lena had suppressed that of what a friend should be, but she’d never worked up the nerve to tell her, and honestly, there had never been a good time. Now, she knew, that time had passed. Everyone around her had someone except for her. Alex had Kelly. Nia and Brainy had each other. Andrea was dating a new man, and even James and J’onn had been on a few dates recently.

“Kara,” Nia said.

“Sorry.” Kara pushed off the desk. “It’s been a long day.”

“It has.” Nia bit her lip. “Look, I know it’s not my place to say, but I think you need a break. After everything that happened you deserve it and National City can handle itself for a week or two.”

“Maybe, but there’s still my job to consider.”

“Actually,” Andrea said, walking up to them. “Sorry for eavesdropping but take a week.” She held up her hand to ward off Kara’s words. “Nia’s right. Out of everyone, you deserve it.”

They’d come to a truce after Crisis. Kara had told her she was Supergirl and Andrea promised to use her powers for good. Along with Nia, Alex, and Brainy, they were almost unstoppable. “If you’re sure.”

“Kara,” Andrea said quietly. “You saved the universe and brought our world back. Take a week. Hell, take two weeks.” Andrea squeezed her arm. “Your job will be here when you get back.” She walked away.

“See. You’re good.”

“I guess.” Could she really just pack and leave for two weeks?

“Don’t overthink. Kara. Go. Pack. Have fun. This will be good for you.”

Kara nodded, gathered her things, and headed out. For the first time, in a long time, she wasn’t going to overthink this. Her first stop was Alex and the DEO. Surprisingly, Alex was all for it. She even encouraged Kara to take the two weeks.

“Kara.” Alex gripped her shoulders. “You need this. Go see Clark or your mom, or hell, even go see Kate in Gotham. Or find Cat. You need a break. Just have fun and relax. Text me every day so I know you’re alive, but I will only contact you if the world is ending. Again.”

Kara hugged her tight and wiped a tear away. “I do need this.”

“You do. You’re stressed. For the next two weeks I only want you to think about yourself. No one else. Focus on you and have some fun. If you meet someone that you connect with, go for it. This is about you and no one else.”

It would be nice to spend some time with someone who wasn’t in National City and it would be even nicer to meet someone and not be Kara Danvers, or Supergirl, but be herself.

Two hours later, Kara had changed into a pair of jeans, sneakers, a gray long-sleeved Henley and thrown on her well-loved leather jacket Alex had gotten her a few years back for her Earth birthday. She stuffed her backpack with an assortment of simple clothes and her toiletries, slipped her glasses off and set them on her nightstand. After slipping the backpack on, she walked to the window and gave one last look at her apartment before flying out the window to an unknown location. She would know it when she saw it and for the next two weeks, she was going to spend it as Kara Zor-El.

+++++++++++++++

It took Maggie far longer than she wanted to finish up the day’s paperwork, but she wouldn’t trade her work for anything. After her break-up with Alex, her life had been thrown into a tailspin. For a moment, she’d considered staying in National City, but knew she wouldn’t be able to handle it if she’d run into Alex so soon after being dumped.

Alex letting her go was the hardest thing Maggie had even gone through, including her parents throwing her out. She’d spent weeks wallowing in her pain, until she pulled herself together. There was too much to live for to let Alex Danvers tear her world apart.

She couldn’t wait to be married to Alex and it never even crossed her mind to discuss kids, but in hindsight, they should have. It would have spared them both the hurt that came along with the break-up.

Truth was, she never wanted kids. Being a mother never appealed to her and she couldn’t understand why she wasn’t enough for Alex, but she would have never stuck around to try and change her mind. There was no way she would fight for something that Alex clearly didn’t want. She hoped one day Alex fulfilled her dream of becoming a mother. Maggie was content to never have kids. It hadn’t been in her plans before and it wasn’t now.

After moving back to Gotham, instead of getting a job with the police department, Maggie had taken a job one of only two alien aid offices in the city. She loved it and wouldn’t trade her work for anything. She’d met so many interesting beings and it filled her with hope for the future every time she was able to help a new alien in the city navigate their way around. The program still had a long way to go, but Maggie was happy with where they were at.

“Sawyer, what are you still doing here?”

Maggie smiled and turned to Ali Danning, her boss and friend. “Just finishing up.”

Ali moved into the room. “You work too hard. Go out. Have a drink. Play some pool. Have a one night stand.”

Maggie shook her head but laughed. “I’m going. I’m going.” She slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed out. instead of turning left, toward her apartment, she turned right, and walked a block over to her go-to dive bar. At nine it was only half full. Maggie nodded at a few people but made her way to an empty booth and sat down. She quickly ordered a beer and fries, then mentally went over her schedule for the next week.

When her drink and fries arrived a few minutes later, Maggie dug in. After dipping her fires into ketchup, she lifted them to her mouth, only to stop halfway when a familiar laugh filtered throughout the room. No way. Maggie set the fries down and turned her head to seek out the laugh. Her eyes landed on Kara Danvers and none other than Kate Kane. Figured Kara would know their resident vigilante. She’d always expected to see Supergirl in the city, but not Kara.

Kara looked quite comfortable lounging on the bar stool. Gone were the blazers, cardigans, and skirts. Instead, she wore jeans, sneakers, a gray shirt and a leather jacket was hanging off her chair. The real shook was the lack of glasses and her hair hung down her shoulders in waves. Maggie always knew Kara was a looker when she was dating Alex, but this was a whole other level. Before Maggie never really had a desire to get to know Kara. They tolerated each other and got on well enough, but there was never a desire for more. Half the time she only interacted with Kara for Alex’s benefit.

Seeing her tonight was the last thing she expected. As she was about to turn back, Kara turned her head and met her eyes. Kara smiled at her and Maggie couldn’t help but smile back. She watched as Kara whispered something to Kate, then slid off the stool and headed in her direction with a beer bottle hanging loosely from one hand and her jacket from the other.

“You are the last person I expected to see here, little Danvers.” Maggie stood and accepted Kara’s hug and held on a bit longer then was socially acceptable. It was good to see her. After the break-up, Kara had texted her a few times, but Maggie wanted to put that part of her life on hold, now she wished she hadn’t.

Kara chuckled then sat down. “I am taller than you Maggie and older. If anyone should be calling someone little, it’s me.” Kara took a pull of her beer. “Little Sawyer.”

Oh, she had bite now. This was not the same Kara she’d knew years ago. Seeing her so carefree was nice. “Watch yourself, Kara. I do believe I could take you.”

“You can try.” Kara leaned forward. “I didn’t expect to see you here either. I…I needed some time off and both my job and the DEO granted me two weeks. I decided to visit Kate.”

“Congratulations on the Pulitzer by the way.” Maggie held up her bottle and Kara clinked it.

“Thank you.”

“It’s been tough?” She wouldn’t push but if Kara wanted to talk, she would listen. All she had waiting for her at home were her bonsai trees and an empty fridge.

Kara sighed. “It’s been hell actually. Besides the whole Lena mess, there was the universe’s ending, everyone dying, and me almost sacrificing myself to bring everyone and our world back.”

Maggie sat slack-jawed. “Um, maybe you should fill me in.” Maggie sat and listened to Kara retell everything that had happened in just the last few months alone and in the process ordered them a few more beers. She didn’t even object when Kara finished her fires. “So, I was dead?”

“Yes. Everyone was. I thought.” She swallowed. “I thought after that, Lena would at least be willing to work things out, but she still refuses to. I’m at a loss of what to do.”

“If you want my advice.”

“I do.”

“Don’t do anything. I know you two were close.” Maggie wasn’t sure how close they’d gotten but she always got the vibe they were more than friends, but Alex never said, and Maggie never asked. “But Lena obviously isn’t in a state of mind right now to forgive. You might not want to hear this, but she may never be.”

“I know. It’s a lot.”

“Anyone else would have never been able to handle it. You’re the best of us and the strongest.”

“I resent that statement,” a voice to their left said.

Maggie looked up. “Kate.”

Kara looked between them. “Do you two know each other?”

Kate pushed Kara over and sat down. “We went on a few dates, but nothing ever came of it.”

“Probably because you were still hung up on your ex,” Maggie threw out.

“Pot meet Kettle,” Kate said.

“Touché.” Maggie held up her bottle and Kate clinked it, then turned to Kara. “We’re not friends. Hell, we’re not even acquaintances, but I don’t have a problem with her. In fact, she does a lot of good for this city.”

“I keep trying to tell you, I’m not her Maggie.”

Kara leaned close to Kate. “Don’t try it. She’s a detective, she detects, Kate.”

Maggie arched her brow. “In my defense Kara, the glasses and ponytail don’t do much. Speaking of.” Maggie pointed to Kara’s face.

“Oh.” Kara smiled. “I wanted to be myself here. I love the Danvers and everything they’ve done for me and I love being,” she made a flying motion with her hand, “But, here, for these two weeks, I wanted to be me. Kara Zor-El. I don’t get to be her very often.”

Maggie felt herself leaning forward and she held out her hand. Kara frowned then reached for and held it. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss. Zor-El.” The answering smile on Kara’s face was a welcome sight.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Detective Sawyer.”

Maggie pulled her hand back. Kara’s hand was warm and soft and definitely too inviting. “Not detective. I decided I wanted a change as well. I work at an alien aid office of sorts. We welcome and help any new aliens in the city with shelter, work, healthcare, food. Anything they may need we help them to settle in. There’s not a lot of aliens here, but there are more coming in then we first expected. There’s currently two centers in the city and we may have to expand into a third. We’re always looking for more people to help us translate different alien languages.”

“That’s…that’s amazing, Maggie. I wouldn’t mind helping while I’m here.”

“That would be great. We currently have an alien in-house who doesn’t speak any language I’m aware of and we’re having trouble communicating with her. She has a young child with her who can’t be more than two or three.”

Kara’s head jerked up and a second later Kate’s phone rang. Maggie was a little sad to see them both go, but it was good to see Kara again, which is why when Kate left and Kara stayed, Maggie was a little confused. “You’re not going?”

“Nope. This is only the second day of my vacation and unless the world is dying, I’m staying right here. Well, that is, if it’s okay with you?”

The uncertainty on Kara’s face would never do. “It’s okay with me.”

“It’s just. I’m tired, Maggie. I’m tired of fighting. I’m tired of saving. I’m just tired.”

“Hey. Everyone burns out. It only shows your human side.” Maggie tapped the table. “It was bound to happen but vacationing in Gotham might not have been your best bet. You can literally go anywhere in the world and you came here.” This would have been the last place on her list, that is, even if it made the list.

“Oh, I don’t know. It’s not too bad so far.” Kara stared directly at her then finished her beer, before gazing around the bar. “Say, Sawyer, are you up for a game of pool? I may not be as good as you-know-who, but I’ve been improving.”

Maggie sipped her beer trying to get her bearings. There was no way Kara was flirting with her. it had to be the alcohol talking, even though she knew human alcohol couldn’t affect her. When the rest of Kara’s words caught up with her Maggie laughed. “You can say her name. It’s all right. I loved Alex and I was prepared to spend the rest of my life with her, but fate had other plans. I don’t hate her. In fact, I’m grateful she had the courage to end things when she did, because I wouldn’t have been able to and ten years down the road, we would have both been miserable. Things worked out the way they were supposed to.” Maggie stood and waited for Kara to do the same. Maggie went to grab her bag, but Kara beat her to it. “But that doesn’t mean I want to talk about her. You’re here. Not her. I want to know about you.” and it was the truth. Seeing this Kara was a breath of fresh air and truth be told, Maggie could use another friend and it was about time she got to know the Kara she should have years ago. “You break first.”

“I have you know,” Kara said, accepting a fresh beer from the waitress after sitting her jacket and Maggie’s bag on a chair. Maggie switched to water, knowing she would never be able to keep track with Kara. “I’ve gotten rather good. I’ve beat Alex twice.”

“Twice, huh.” Maggie leaned against the pool table. “Out of how many games?” Maggie’s stomach tightened when Kara’s nose scrunched up, but she quickly pushed those feelings away. That would not be happening and especially not with Kara.

“A lot, but I still beat her, and I bet I can beat you too.” Kara wiggled her fingers.

Maggie handed Kara a stick. “I’ll take that bet. Loser buys dinner tomorrow night.” Maggie knew she was being presumptuous, but she wasn’t ready to say goodbye to Kara just yet. Being alone all the time sucked from time to time.

Kara arched her brow. “You say that like it’s going to be a hardship to lose.” Kara held out her hand and Maggie kept her eyes locked onto Kara’s, then grasped the offered hand.

“In that case, I’ll break first.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kara sipped her hot chocolate as she surveyed the open space. The kitchen was open to the living room where a soft brown leather sofa and recliner set. A fifty-inch television set on a stand in front of them. Maggie had already gotten a promise from Kara to watch a football game with her on the upcoming Sunday. Kara wasn’t a big fan of sports but it would be nice to spend some more time with the other woman. 

Behind the living room was a bathroom, the master bedroom and a small bedroom that Maggie had turned into her bonsai tree room. 

Kara walked into the room and shut her eyes, basking in the sunlight. The three windows were curtain less to let in the natural sunlight for the trees. They were thriving thanks to Maggie’s care and attention. Kara touched the leaf of the nearest one but jerked her hand back afraid to do them harm.

She smiled then walked back into the kitchen and sat on a stool. She’d left that morning and gotten them both breakfast at a local bakery. She hoped she’d gotten something Maggie would like. She remembered once, Alex saying something about Maggie liked double toasted bagels. If Maggie didn’t like anything Kara would get her something else.

After four games of pool the previous night, they came back to Maggie’s place, ordered pizza, and watched a movie. It was nice and Kara was glad she’d reconnected with the other woman.

When it was time for bed, Maggie went to her room, and even though Kara could easily fly to Kate’s place, she’d settled down on the couch and curled up with the blanket Maggie left with her. She wasn’t ready to leave just yet.

Seeing Maggie again wasn’t what she expected, but it was nice and she’d always liked Maggie, even though they never spent that much time together.

They’d both grown over the years, and Kara knew this wasn’t the same Maggie that fell in love with Alex. This was someone different and she had the next two weeks to get to know her.

She’d texted with Kate, who told her this was her vacation and she didn’t have to spend all her time with her, but she’d gotten a promise out of Kara to bring Maggie to her new bar sometime in the next two weeks.

She didn’t know why, but when she texted Alex the previous night, she didn’t mention Maggie. She knew Alex loved Kelly, but she wasn’t sure how she would feel about them reconnecting. And it was nice to let loose and have fun without having to worry about anything or anyone else. It was just her and Maggie playing pool and catching up. Kara had even surprised herself with the flirting, but it was harmless and Maggie didn’t seem to mind.

That was the one thing she always liked about Maggie. Her easy going nature and the ability to roll with the punches. It was a welcome change to the people she always spent time with. It was a welcome change to being shunned by Lena as well.

She looked toward the bedroom when she heard Maggie shuffling around inside and hopped up to make her a cup of coffee. By the time Maggie emerged, dressed in a pair of checkered sleep pants and a matching tank top, Kara couldn’t help but smile. She wordlessly handed over the cup of coffee to a grateful Maggie.

After half the cup, Maggie looked up. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Kara picked another donut out and took a large bite.” She stilled when Maggie leaned forward but relaxed when Maggie took a napkin and wiped the excess powdered sugar from her lip. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Maggie picked up the bagel, sliced it, then preceded to smear it with strawberry preserves. “You didn’t have to get breakfast.”

Kara waved off her words. “I didn’t mind and besides after I got back I spent some time with Gerald, Raymond, and Hershel.” Kara hid her smile behind her cup as Maggie narrowed her eyes.

“I told you not to name my bonsai trees. They don’t need names.”

“They are living, breathing creatures, Maggie, of course they need names.” Kara bopped Maggie on the tip of her nose and smiled when Maggie scowled at her.

“You don’t have to call them that, but I am. I think it’s cute how attached to them you are. It’s nice.”

“If you want, I can show you how to take care of them?”

Kara perked up. “I would like that, but now, don’t you have to get ready for work.”

Maggie glanced at the clock. “Yep.” She hopped off the stool and squeezed Kara’s arm as she passed by her. “You still coming in with me?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Kara finished her breakfast and by the time Maggie emerged, wearing a pair of skinny jeans, plaid button-down, and a pair of sneakers, Kara had already cleaned the kitchen and was waiting for her by the door with a to go cup filled with coffee.

“I could get used to this service, LD.”

“LD?”

“Little Danvers.”

Kara rolled her eyes even as a smile graced her lips. “I’ll give you this one, Sawyer. I’ll give you this one.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Maggie couldn’t help but feel lighter as she watched Kara interact with a small group of refuges that had arrived the previous night. No one had been able to communicate with them and she was glad Kara had could.

“Your friend is a welcome presence to this place. I’m surprised you haven’t mentioned her before, seeing as how close you two are.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, but knew she had to weigh her words, considering Kara could hear the conversation if she wanted too. All Ali knew was that Kara was an alien. They’d left out the Supergirl bit. “I ran into her last night at the bar. I didn’t know she was coming into town and we’d lost touch over the years. It was really good seeing her again.” At that moment Kara turned and smiled at her and Maggie pointed to her ear, to indicate Kara shouldn’t be listening. Kara pouted but it quickly turned into a grin when a little girl tackled her to the ground.

“Lost touch huh? Was it messy?”

Maggie frowned and turned to Ali. “Was what messy?” She really couldn’t be indicating what she thought she was.

“The break-up.”

Maggie kept her eyes on Ali even when she heard Kara gasp. “Kara and I never dated. I was engaged to her sister.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Maggie. You two just seem so close. I’m sorry, though, you could do worse than her.”

“Did you not hear the part where I was engaged to her sister and besides Kara and I are just friends and I’ve only ever saw her date men. I’m pretty sure she’s straight.”

“If you say so.”

Maggie shook her head and greeted the next person that walked in. Two hours later, and with a great sense of satisfaction she went searching for Kara. Three rooms and ten minutes later she found her sitting on the porch swing in the backyard, staring up at the sky.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Maggie sat down beside her. At this time of day, everyone was eating lunch, she was surprised Kara wasn’t.

“Just thinking about Krypton. Did you know that sexuality wasn’t as structured on Krypton as it is here? Even though arraigned marriage’s were normal they never discriminated against anyone. The best match for the families was made. Our female neighbor’s match was another woman. They were both so sweet to me.”

Maggie sat quietly as Kara talked. In fact, she hadn’t known that. Alex neve said anything.

“I realized I was in love with Lena early on in our friendship, but it was never the right time. It was never the right time and it never will be. I realized a couple of months after the reveal that I wasn’t in love with her anymore. I love her, but I know we could never be anything more. I don’t know if we ever could have. At this point, I would settle for her at least reply to a text I sent.”

Her laugh was humorless and when she leaned forward and rested her arms on her knees, Maggie lifted her hand and only hesitated for a moment before rubbing circles on Kara’s back.

“I never told Alex. I understand how difficult it is to come out on this world, but on my world, I never would have had to. You’re all so restricted.”

“In some ways we can be. In others, not so much.”

“I’m not sure what label I would use on earth, but I know I’m not straight.” Kara shot her a knowing glance.

“I’m glad you felt comfortable telling me that.” She wasn’t surprised to learn Kara was in love with Lena, but she always thought it was only Lena and not other women she was attracted to.

Kara sat up and Maggie pulled her hand away. “You’re so…easy to talk to. I’m afraid all my secrets may come tumbling out.” She ran her fingers through her hair.

“Well, if they do, I’ll be waiting with pizza and beer.”

“If I’m crying and pouring myself out to you there better be pot stickers.”

“You can count on it.”

They sat in the quite until a little girl came running up to them then scrambled up and settled between them.

Saria was always a little shy but she seemed to grow bold with Kara around. They spoke to each other in a language Maggie was sure she would probably never be able to learn. When she looked up Kara was looking at her with a soft expression on her face.

“She wanted you to know she feels comfortable around you and that she trusts you.” Kara’s smile lite up her face.

“Tell her I’m glad and that she can always come to me. No matter what.”

They exchanged a few more words until her mother came looking for her. When they both left Maggie stood and extended her hand to Kara who didn’t hesitate to take it and Maggie helped her up. “Hungry?”

“I’m always hungry. I have to eat a lot.”

“I imagine you do. It would be nice to know what other aliens have fast metabolisms.”

“I’ll make a list of the ones I know.”

Maggie kept her composure when Kara slipped her hand through her arm and they walked into the building. She ignored the look Ali was giving her as they piled their plates with food and took a seat.

“So,” Kara finally said after her third plate of food. “I was looking up places for dinner, but I don’t really feel like going out.”

Maggie hid her disappointment but knew she didn’t have a monopoly on Kara’s time. “That’s fine.”

“Oh good. I thought we could pick some things up and make dinner together.” Kara fiddled with her napkin and it was the first time, Maggie saw some of the old Kara surface. “If that’s all right. I mean I don’t want to overstay my welcome.”

The relief was instant. Maggie wasn’t about to examine why that made her feel better. “Dinner in sounds good and you can stay as long as you want. Did you have something in mind?”

“Not really. Maybe you could make me one of your specialities, seeing how you lost at pool.”

“You’re never going to let me live that down are you?” Maggie didn’t even want to think about when it came time for Kara to leave. In such a short amount of time Kara had made everything less lonely.

“No. I’m thinking of making a t-shirt with the words, ‘Maggie Sawyer, loser at pool’, and I’m going to wear it everywhere.”

“Don’t you dare.”

Kara leaned forward. “Or what.”

Maggie leaned forward. “I have ways to make you pay.” Maggie was well aware how close they were, but as long as Kara wasn’t freaking out she wouldn’t either. There moment was broken when someone cleared their throat and both women looked up and into Ali’s eyes.

“I hate to interrupt but Kara I was wondering if you would look over a few different languages we can’t decipher if you’re done eating?”

“Of course.” She tapped the tip of Maggie’s nose after she stood. “I’ll see you later.”

Once Ali pointed Kara in the right direction she sat in her vacant seat and stared at Maggie. “I like her.”

“It’s not.”

Ali held her hand up. “I know it’s complicated, but it doesn’t have to be. I’m not saying fall in love with her, but it’s obvious theres chemistry between you two. What’s the harm in exploring it?”

“There was never any chemistry before.” She’d only had eyes for Alex. Kara never entered her mind like that. “Her sister and I were engaged, Ali. I was set to marry her.”

“I know.” Ali grasped her hand. “I know, but that’s been almost two and a half years. Is she the same person you knew?”

“No, but…”

“No, but’s. Just don’t hold back. If it happens, let it. More than anyone I know, you deserve to be happy. The smile that’s been on your face all day is nice.”

“I smile all the time.”

“This is different.”

Maggie finished her fruit salad then threw their trash away. She followed Ali into the office. “I don’t know if I can let go around her.”

“I understand.”

Maggie settled at her desk and booted up her computer, but she stared at the blinking screen for ten minutes before pushing back and standing up. 

Yes, Kara was a beautiful woman and her warm and caring nature only added to that. She always did love a woman who didn’t mind being funny or laughing at stupid stuff. 

This could not be happening.

She’d give herself a week and if she still felt the same she would bring up the attraction between them. Until then, she would enjoy her time with Kara and not press for anything more. The last thing she wanted was to jeopardize their growing friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on my way home from spending New Years with my Grandma so I thought I would upload a few chapters on the long drive.

Kara grinned when Maggie glared at her.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.” Maggie huffed, but Kara knew it was mostly for show.

“I mean.” She held her hands out. “If you don’t want to.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, then grabbed Kara’s hand and dragged her toward the fact painting station.

That morning, Kara had woken up to Maggie making breakfast and dancing around the kitchen. So, she’d jumped up and started dancing with her. Maggie had stuck to the spatula as a microphone and Kara had picked up a whisk. It was the most fun she’d had in months. After the song was completed they finished fixing breakfast then Maggie had stated it was her day off and there was a street festival she though Kara would enjoy.

Kara hugged her tight, a moment longer than was probably necessary, then they’d dressed and joined the fray of countless other people along the Gotham streets.

After only a few days, Kara missed and dreaded going back to National City. Gotham was darker and angrier, but Kara kind of liked it. It didn’t hurt that she wasn’t called on to help out.

In fact, Kate had made it a point to tell her she didn’t want Supergirl showing up in her city unless her help was requested. It was a welcome relief not having to be at everyone’s beck and call. The only work she’d done was an exclusive in-depth interview with Kate. She would take it back with her as a bonus to this trip.

“What’s your poison, LD? My treat.” Maggie let her hand go and pointed to the poster with the artist’s offerings.

“Well if it’s your treat.” Kara scanned the options then pointed at one.

“Really?”

“I might as well. When in Gotham.”

Fifteen minutes later Kara was sporting Batwoman’s symbol on her cheek and Maggie had chosen a donut.

“So, where to next?” Kara asked. “This is your show, after all.”

“I know the perfect spot.”

Deciding to live in the moment, Kara reached over and linked her fingers through Maggie’s. Maggie glanced at their hands, then tugged Kara along.

It was a nice feeling and the first time she wanted to throw caution to the wind and take what she wanted, but first she had to be sure. Right now she wasn’t sure Maggie was on board. Since she was a natural flirt, Kara needed to bide her time and test the waters.

She walked closer to Maggie, their sides brushing when a group of kids rushed by them. On instinct, Kara grabbed a ware-ward hand and tugged the kid and Maggie to a stop.

“Kara?” Maggie looked from Kara to the kid.

“You really should watch who you pickpocket.”

“Seriously kid?” Maggie shook her head.

Kara let go of his hand. “Don’t bother us again.” She pulled out her wallet and handed him a twenty dollar bill. “Got it.”

He nodded and snatched the money from her hands, quickly joining his friends.

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

Kara slipped her wallet into her front pocket, and retook Maggie’s hand, giving it a quick squeeze. “This way, I at least know, they can eat, if they want to.”

“You’re something else, you know that.”

“Oh, I know.” She dropped Maggie’s hand then placed her arm around her shoulders and relaxed when Maggie slipped her arm around her waist and they continued walking. Kara dropped her voice. “I am a superhero.”

“Humble too.”

“Pfft, one can’t be humble all the time.”

“Well, being confident looks good on you.”

“Do you know what looks good on you?” It was time to take a small step forward. She needed to let Maggie know she was interested. This was one of the only times in her life she was going after what she wanted.

“I’m sure you’re about to tell me.”

“Everything looks good on you.” At the uptake in Maggie’s heartrate Kara mentally patted herself on the back. “But, your dimples especially look good on you.”

Maggie wiggled out of Kara’s embrace and she thought she’d done something wrong until Maggie stepped in front of her and started walking backward, her smile and dimples on full display. “Do they now?”

Kara bit her lip and smiled before using a burst of speed and pulled Maggie into her arms and to a stop. “You’re a tease.”

“It’s one of my many talents.”

“You have a lot?”

“I’ll make you a list.”

“Do they do this all the time.” A voice to their left said.

“It’s nauseating really.” Another voice said.

Kara and Maggie stepped away from each other, liked they’d been burned.

Kara sent a glare to Kate and her sister, Mary. “Didn’t expect to see you here.” She directed her question at Kate.

“Oh.” Kate stepped forward, lifted her phone and took a picture of Kara’s cheek. “That symbol looks good on you.”

“Well, when in Rome.” Kara linked her arm through Kate’s and they turned to Maggie and Mary. “I could use something to eat.” It was the first of many moments she hoped to share with Maggie, but now wasn’t the time to continue.

Maggie patted Kara’s stomach. “Then, let’s feed the beast.”

++++++++++++++++

The sun was setting and Maggie was grateful for the warmth Kara provided, walking beside her. It had taken awhile for her to get used to the colder nights of Gotham.

Kara’s forwardness was nice. As was flirting with her and touching her, but Maggie still needed to be careful. Kara was a touchy person by nature and Maggie could be reading too much into her touches.

Reading too much into everything.

It was all so confusing. If it had been any other woman, Maggie would have already made a move, but this wasn’t just any woman. This was Kara. Alex’s younger sister.

“Oh, deep fried cheesecake. Do you want one?”

“No, but you get however many you want. I’ll wait on the bench over there.”

“Okay.”

Maggie settled on the bench and watched Kara interact with the others in line. At the press of cold metal against her neck, Maggie stiffened and Kara turned back to look at her.

“Listen carefully. Give me all your money and your girlfriend doesn’t get hurt. She’s talking with my accomplice right now. If she makes a move in this direction I will pull the trigger and kill you and countless others.” He pushed the gun harder into the back of her head and Kara went back to talking with the woman.

She knew she could take him, but he’d caught her off guard and there were hundreds of people around them. She couldn’t risk anyone getting hurt and she hoped Kara wouldn’t take any unnecessary risks. 

“She’s a pretty little thing.”

Maggie’s fist tightened on the bench, then she reached into her pocket and handed him her wallet, her watch, and the necklace her aunt had given her for her last birthday.

He rubbed the butt of the gun against her neck. “Now, that’s a good girl.”

Maggie swallowed hard and listened as his footsteps receded. A moment later the woman walked away from Kara and a moment after that Kara was standing in front of her.

“Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you did he? I was listening the whole time. I wouldn’t have let him hurt you. I promise.” She ran her hands along Maggie’s arms and up her neck.

“I’m fine.” Shaken, but fine.

Kara hugged her, kissed her on the cheek, then was gone. A few minutes later, Kara was walking up to her, knelt, and handed her things back to her. Kara brushed the hair out of Maggie’s eyes. “I took them to the police department. Let’s go home.”

“I’m fine.” She was fine, but Kara’s attention was nice.

“Maggie, you were robbed. The gun was loaded. He could have killed you or any number of people. I vote we get out of her, grab some ice cream on the way, cuddle on the couch and watch whatever documentary you want to.”

“You don’t even like documentary’s.”

“No, but you do.”

Maggie knew she was in trouble. How could this woman be real? “Vegan ice cream.”

Kara stood then helped Maggie up and slipped her arm around her waist. “You can get vegan ice cream, and I promise to try a bite, but I’m getting the real stuff.”

“Sounds good.” All the way home and even when they were snuggled under blankets on the couch watching a documentary about the Women Air Force Service Pilots (Wasp), Maggie couldn’t help but question her sanity.

This wasn’t real. It couldn’t be, but when Kara moved in closer and sighed beside her, she knew it was real. It was real and not something she wanted to end anytime soon. If all they stayed was friends, it would be enough. Now that she had Kara back in her life, she didn’t want to lose her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter update for tonight.

The next day found Maggie relaxing on the couch with a cup of tea. Kara had left earlier to spend time with Kate.  
  
She’d lived in Gotham for over two years and it was the first time she’d ever been robbed. It sucked and had shaken her, but Kara had gone into mother hen mode and Maggie let her. it was nice to be cared for and about again.

After their first night meeting, Kara had collected her bag from Kate’s and continued to stay with her. She’d asked it was okay, and Maggie didn’t have the heart to tell her no. She didn’t want to tell her no.

Maggie picked up the shoebox from the coffee table and opened it. She picked up the ticket stub to Bare Naked Ladies, then set it aside along with the poem Alex had written her for Valentines day. A handful of pictures were next. Only a few had Kara in them, but Alex had always been her focus. The thought of being with Kara never crossed her mind. There was never even an inkling of attraction, which made these feelings all the more bizarre.

They’d had their issues when her and Alex were dating, but near the end, they’d gotten along all right. After the break-up it was Maggie’s choice to cut the Superfriends out of her life. She wanted a fresh start with nothing and no one from her old life holding her back. Now she was glad she had. If she’d kept in touch with Kara, these feelings would have never surfaced and she liked them. A lot. She liked her.

She ran her finger down Alex’s face in the photo then slipped a photo out of just Alex and Kara. They couldn’t be more opposite and yet, she’d never felt this fluttering in her stomach every time she was around Kara before. Every time Kara touched her, the fluttering would intensify. Maggie knew Kara could hear the affect she was having on her and it was a turn on. Good grief she was too old to have this kind of crush.

The box held a lot of memories. Memories she was ready to let go of. She’d fallen out of love with Alex a long time ago, but the memories would always surface in the most inopportune time.

Now, it was time to put them away for good. She closed the lid and taped it shut, then slid it on the top shelf in her closet, along with the Hello Sunshine shirt she’d swiped from Alex.

It was crazy but if she wanted to explore her feelings for Kara she needed to put Alex Danvers to rest. It was past time.

  
Kara deserved her full attention and she would get it. She tugged the sweatshirt down as she left the room. Kara’s sweatshirt she’d grabbed off the back of the couch when a chill settled in the room. It was a little big but fit perfectly.

She hummed as she fixed another cup of tea when her phone rang. It was Kara.

“What can I do for you?”

Kara’s laugh filtered through the phone. “Would you mind if we had company tonight?”

They’d decided to go back to the bar for drinks, pool, and darts. Maggie wanted them to be alone, but this was still Kara’s vacation. “Of course, not. The more the merrier.”

“Liar.”

“It’s fine really.”

“Good. I’ll meet you at the bar at eight.”

“It’s a date.” Maggie cringed at her word choices.

“It’s a date.”

Maggie hung her head when Kara hung up. What was she going to wear?

+++++++++++++++++

Kara grinned after she ended the call with Maggie and turned back to the two women who were staring at her. “I don’t appreciate that look on your face Sara.”

When Kara and Kate’s lunch was unexpectedly crashed by Sara Lance they’d both been surprised. Neither woman had seen Sara since the Crisis had been resolved. She was a breath of fresh air and exactly what Kara needed.

“No look.” She cocked her head before turning slowly to Kate. “I see what you mean, now.”

“Oh, come on, you guys. You two haven’t had time to talk about me. Sara you just got here.”

Sara laughed. “And why do you think I’m here.”

Kate held up an intergalactic communication device.

“You called her?” Kate really was unbelievable.

“Kara, I thought you could use some Sara Lance life advice.”

Kara downed her beer then ordered another one. “Go on.” She didn’t want to be lectured but it was good to see her.

Sara fiddled with the label on her bottle. “It’s been hard since we got back. No one will ever understand what we’ve been through. It’s tough to live day to day knowing what we do and it’s okay to be jaded. It’s okay to be fed up with everything.” She gripped Kara’s hand. “It’s okay to be tired. No one, least of all me, would ever hold that against you. Kara…you were willing to give your life for all of us. That’s not something to ever take for granted. We’ve been through hell and in some ways we’re stilling living that hell, but we still have to live. You’re allowed to feel anyway you like. Whether that be good, bad, or indifferent. We’ve all changed after the Crisis. For Christ sake, I proposed to Ava.” There was a grimace on Sara’s face but the twinkle in here eyes gave her away.

Kara and Kate jumped up and engulfed a laughing Sara, then sat down when she pushed them away. “Get away from me.”

“Sara, that’s awesome.”

Kate nodded. “I’m assuming she said yes.”

“Have you seen me. Of course, she said yes.”

Kate walked into the kitchen and grabbed them all bottles of water. “Now is not the time to get drunk, since you’re meeting Maggie later.” Kate pointed around Sara.

“Maggie, huh.” Sara directed her look at Kara.

“Sara, no.”

“Sara, yes.” Sara patted Kara’s hand. “Kara, what’s wrong? I’m only teasing.”

“You remember the woman Alex was engaged to. She told you about her at the wedding.”

“Yes.” It took a minute until Sara’s eyes widened and she downed her beer, then started on her water. “Really?”

“I haven’t saw her since they broke up over two years ago and something just clicked. She’s so pretty, and funny, and smart. I’ve never felt like this before. Not even with Mon-El and definitely not with James. It’s new and scary and terrifying. I mean she was engaged to my sister.”

“Wow.”

“That’s what I thought,” Kate threw in.

“Should I even be doing this?” Kara looked from one to the other. “I shouldn’t should I?”

“Hey.” Sara scooted her chair closer to Kara and ignored the disapproving look on Kate’s face when her chair scraped against the floor. “You really like her?” Kara nodded and held her tears back. “Kara, I think that’s wonderful. You, out of all of us, deserve to find happiness, and after what we’ve been through I say grab it with both hands and never let go. That’s what I’ve done. Ava means everything to me. I would do anything for her, so I put a ring on it.”

Kara chuckled and wiped her eyes. “It’s not weird she was with Alex?”

“Kara, I slept with Ollie while he was still dating Laurel. I say go for it.”

“Don’t look at me.” Kate held her hands up. “I’m still hung up on Sophie.”

“Kara, how does she feel?”

“There’s times I see interest, but she’s a natural flirt.”

Sara hummed and leaned back. “Did you ever feel anything when she was with Alex?”

“No, that’s why this is so strange. I know I’ve changed since then and it’s obvious that she has as well. Maybe that’s why and before I left Alex made me promise her to be open to new situations and I allowed myself to be. I didn’t want to be anyone other than Kara Zor-El here.”

“And it’s Kara Zor-El that Maggie likes?” Kate asked. Kara nodded. “Feels pretty good doesn’t it? To have someone like all of you?”

“It feels incredible.”

“Well, if I’m going to give my full approval,” Sara said, “I need to see a picture of this Maggie who keeps stealing the Danvers women’s hearts.”

Kara tapped the side of her phone. In the picture Maggie was standing with a pool stick and smiling at the camera.

“Oh, I see the appeal,” Sara said. “It’s the dimples, isn’t it?”

“It’s everything. She’s so warm and funny and pretty and…sexy and smart. I like the way I feel when I’m around her. I just like all of her and the funny thing is, we didn’t get along that well when she was with Alex. I resented her and was a bit jealous Alex was spending all her time with Maggie. I see it now because I want to spend all my time with her as well.”

Sara patted her shoulder. “You’ve got it bad, my friend.”

They both looked toward Kate when her phone rang.

“Sorry, ladies, but I need to go.”

“Have fun. Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do,” Sara hollered after her. “Look. I say whoever put that smile on your face is worth taking a chance on. Is she worth it?”

“Yes.”

“Not hesitating is a good sign.” Sara leaned forward and kissed Kara on the cheek. “Now don’t go falling for me too.”

Kara laughed and swatted her away. “You’re hot but not my type.”

“The truth comes out.” Sara finished her water. “I didn’t even know you were into women.”

“Yes. It was never a problem on krypton.”

“Tell me.”

After the story and another water, Kara stood and offered her hand to Sara, who took it and stood. “Let’s get out of here. I saw a jacket in a store window a couple of days ago that I’ve decided to buy with Kate’s money.”

“Well, now, where are you two ladies off to,” A man yelled from behind them. At this time of day, Kate’s bar was crowded.

Kara stopped and eyed Sara. “Are you up for a scuffle or?” All she needed to do was keep her strength in check.

“Do you know me at all?” Sara picked up a pool stick. “I’m always up for a scuffle.” She turned around and swung the stick.

Fifteen minutes later, Kara and Sara were nursing beers at the bar, with a half dozen men knocked unconscious around them. They both looked toward the door when Kate walked in.

“What the hell? I was only gone for twenty-five minutes.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m a few chapters ahead, so here’s the next chapter.
> 
> Also, this will be the only post about this, but if anyone is interested in checking out my original fiction, my new book came out today. If you want, you can check it out here: https://amzn.com/B081PV36NL

Six days after arriving in Gotham, Alex called. Kara didn’t want to answer because her and Maggie where elbow deep in making homemade pizza’s, but Alex said she’d only call if the world was ending. Kara hadn’t sensed anything was off, and Kate never said anything but one could neve be sure. Especially since she was the last to know about the Crisis.

Before she left the previous day, Sara had encouraged her to go for it and she’d whispered something in Maggie’s ear but Kara had given them privacy and not listened in.

Sara’s advice had spurned her on, but there was still something holding her back. Maggie had been more playful all day since Sara’s departure which was encouraging, but still not enough. Sara left with a promise to bring Ava back for dinner in the next few months. Even though Sara was a shit, Kara was going to miss her.

“I’m sorry, Alex said she’d only call if it was important.” Maggie had a line of flour from the side of her nose down her cheek and Kara held back the urge to swipe it away. Kara declined the call, brought the camera up and took a picture. She’d make that her lock screen.

Over the past week, she’d been fighting her feelings a lot. The night before when they went to Kate’s bar, it took all of Kara’s self-restraint not to push Maggie against the wall and kiss her senseless, especially when Sara had danced and flirted with Maggie all night.

These feelings were new and though unexpected, Kara had no desire to bury them, but she still couldn’t get a good feel on Maggie’s feelings.

She had a feeling Alex would not approve and that was one of the reasons she held back. Kara knew it should feel weird, but it didn’t. Maggie was a dream to be around and she made Kara the happiest she’d been in a long while and she deserved to be loved and desired and Kara wanted to be the one to provide it.

“Answer your phone,” Maggie said when Alex called back, “we’ll pick up when you get back.”

“All right.” At the last moment, she raised her hand and rubbed the flour off of Maggie’s face. She didn’t miss the quick intake of breath or the slight widening of her eyes. “I’ll be quick.” Maggie only nodded. Score one for her. She picked up her phone and swiped it. “Alex.”

“Hey, what took you so long?”

Kara held back her annoyance. “Is the world ending, because you said that would be the only reason you called.” She walked into the bonsai room and sat in the rocking chair. It was such a calming room.

“Oh, well, it’s not, but I do have news.”

“Go on.” She really didn’t want to be a bitch about this, but just hearing about National City soured her stomach. She wasn’t ready for that world just yet.

“I asked Kelly to marry me last night and she said yes.”

Kara stopped the rocking of the chair and stared out the window. “That’s fantastic. I’m so happy for you.”

“I was scared shitless, but Kelly said I never had anything to be worried about.”

“Of course you didn’t.” This was good news on all fronts. If Alex was happy with Kelly, maybe she wouldn’t care if Kara hooked up with Maggie.

“It’s wonderful, Kar. I love her so much. It’s so different than when it was with Maggie.”

Kara held back from saying anything.

“You know, I loved Maggie, but being with Kelly feels right on every level. Ways in which I never connected with Maggie.”

Kara frowned at Alex’s words.

“While I will always be grateful Maggie made me realize my true self, I don’t think it would have lasted with her. In the end we just didn’t fit.”

“I’m sorry, what? Are you serious? You two were good together. You asked her to marry you.”

“I know, but it’s so much better now.”

“That’s…” she took a deep breath.

“It’s just we didn’t work, and the break-up was good.”

“Alex you broke her heart. You dumped her, so you better not be thinking of blaming anything on Maggie. Yes, you two should have talked about having kids, but you broke up with her. None of this was Maggie’s fault.”

“What’s up with you? You never defended her before.”

“I’ve gained quite a bit of perspective on my vacation. Don’t blame Maggie. You broke up with her.” She heard Alex sigh.

“You’re right and I hope she finds someone that makes her happy. As happy as Kelly makes me and I hope they discuss having kids before things get to involved.”

Kara rolled her eyes. “I’m happy you and Kelly are happy. Please give her my congratulations, but unless the world is ending I would like to not be contacted. I’ll be back in a week.”

“Kara.”

“Alex, I’m on vacation. I get that you wanted to share that with me and I love you, but I have to go.”

“All right.”

Kara hung up and looked out the window. Alex did make a couple of good points and since Alex was so happy didn’t she deserve the same happiness.

She would have never expected it to come about this way, but she wasn’t complaining. She had to keep herself from swooning every time Maggie’s dimples were on display and all she wanted to do was kiss her senseless. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t hear Maggie come in.

“I didn’t hear talking and wanted to come check on you.”

Kara turned and took in Maggie leaning against the door frame. Her grey sweats hung low on her hips and a sliver of her stomach could be seen below her t-shirt. A dish towel was hung over her shoulder and her shirt and hair still had flour dusted throughout. “I don’t have to have kids,” Kara blurted out, “It’s never been a priority for me.” Maggie straightened and stiffened. “I never saw myself being a mother. It was never in my dreams for my future. All I’ve ever wanted was someone to see me. The real me. Someone I can plan a future with. A life with.” She stood and slowly approached an apprehensive Maggie. “I know you feel what’s happening between us. Please tell me you do.”

Maggie closed her eyes but quickly opened them when Kara brushed her hand down Maggie’s cheek. Maggie grasped her hand. “I feel them. They shocked the hell out of me. Kara, this is—"

“I know right.” Kara chuckled and pulled Maggie into her arms and hugged her. “It’s so nice being with you. Being around you. It’s taken all of my self-restraint not to push you up against a wall and kiss you.” she smiled when Maggie shivered in her arms. She pulled back when Maggie did and rested their foreheads together. She liked that Maggie was shorter than her.

“Kara, should we even be talking about this. Us. It’s crazy. I was…”

“I know, but she’s happy, why can’t we be. We would have never worked years ago.” Kara clasped Maggie’s hand and squeezed it when Maggie’s heart rate picked up. “But, we’re both at different places in our lives now. Why can’t we try? Can we try?”

Maggie pulled back and cupped Kara’s cheeks. “What do you want out of this? You live in National City and I like the work I’m doing here. Do you want this to end when you leave, or do you want more?”

Kara didn’t need to think and she didn’t hesitate when she answered. “I want more.” She pulled away and started pacing. “I know it’s quick and I know it’s crazy, but this last week, being with you, I’ve felt more like myself then I ever have before. You’ve accepted all of me. I know there’s a lot to talk about. I know, but I really want to kiss you.”

“Then kiss me.”

Their first kiss was hurried and sloppy. Their second kiss was slow and perfect. Kara gripped Maggie’s hip and lifted her up, allowing Maggie to wrap her legs around her waist. Kara pushed her gently against the wall, then trailed kisses down Maggie’s neck.

“God, Kara.”

Kara smirked into Maggie’s neck then reclaimed her lips. “Oh, Rao, you taste so good.” She splayed her hands along Maggie’s back. “And you smell so good.” She kissed Maggie’s cheek. “You’re dimples drive me wild. I think I’m in trouble here.” She’d never felt like this before from just kissing someone. Her stomach was in knots and her heart was racing. She closed her eyes when Maggie wrapped her arms around her neck and held her tight.

“I think I’m in trouble too.” She kissed Kara’s lips. “I think you should let me down, then we’ll go finish our pizza’s and eat, then we should talk. Really talk.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that.” Kara surged forward and claimed the lips she’d been dreaming about for days once more. When Maggie smiled into the kiss, Kara chuckled and let her down. “Pizza’s then talk.”

“Yes.”

“All right.”

Kara watched her walk away hoping and praying that their talk ended up with them both getting what they wanted. Now that she had a taste of her, she never wanted to let her go. Alex had been an idiot and Kara would not be making the same mistake she did.

++++++++++++++

Maggie finished off her second slice of pizza and sipped her beer while Kara devoured her third pizza. The events of the evening had certainly been unexpected. She didn’t know what Alex and Kara had talked about, but whatever it was spurned the other woman on. Maggie had a split second thought to send flowers to Alex but quickly shot that idea down. This was her and Kara’s time. No one else’s.

Knowing Kara wanted more than two weeks was nice, but all of this was so unrealistic. Yes, Kara could fly, but was long distance really feasible? It didn’t seem to be.

“You’re thinking too loudly.”

Maggie looked up and Kara was standing and the kitchen was clean. “Sorry.”

Kara knelt by her chair. “You don’t have to be sorry. I think it’s time to talk.”

“Yes.”

They both settled on opposite ends of the couch.

“Maggie.”

“Kara.”

They both laughed.

Maggie started. “I’m not sure how feasible long distance would work for us. Hell, I’m not even sure we should be discussing having a relationship.”

“Why not?”

“You know why.”

“I do, but I want to hear you say it.”

“I was engaged to your sister. You know we had sex, right?”

“I’m not naïve, Maggie. Of course, I know that.”

“And you still want to have sex with me?” She didn’t know if she would ever be able to say yes in Kara’s position. She wanted Kara too, but she wasn’t sure she should.

“I’ve lost a lot in my life. My planet, my family, Jeremiah, Mon-El. I’m tired of putting everyone else first. I don’t want to live the rest of my life wondering what if. Did I come to Gotham expecting this. No. Who would. I didn’t even know you were here, but I’m here now and I can say without a shadow of a doubt yes, I want to have sex with you. The question is can you have sex with me and separate me from Alex, because, Maggie, I’m not her. Not by a long shot and I’m not even human and before you ask, yes, I’ve had sex with women before. I’ve just never had a relationship with one. You would be my first.”

Maggie blinked. That answered a lot of her questions. “I know you’re not Alex and I don’t want you to be. Alex broke me. I promised myself I would never put myself into that type of situation before and now here you are.”

Kara scooted closer. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

“But you have the power to. How could this have happened so fast? We just reconnected.”

“I understand. Maggie, I really like you. Yes it’s unexpected, however I’m not upset by it. I need to know if you want more than being friends. If you don’t, I’m not going to pressure you. I never want to make you feel like this is something you have to do. I would want this to be an equal partnership. I’m ready to settle down. Start a life with someone.”

“That doesn’t involve kids. Because Kara, I don’t want kids.” She’d always pictured Kara as a mom. She would be a wonderful one. Kids loved her.

“I can’t explain my pull toward you. It’s intense and amazing, but scary. It terrifies me how fast these feelings came on. They weren’t there when you were with Alex, but I promised myself I wouldn’t hold back on this vacation and I think I just let myself be more open to it. I can say with certainty if we were in National City, I would have never allowed myself to feel this way.”

It didn’t escape Maggie’s notice that Kara hadn’t mentioned kids. Why couldn’t she be enough for someone? She looked up when Kara grasped her hand.

“And at the end of my life I’m not going to regret not having kids, but I will regret not giving us a shot. I want to give us the best chance possible. I don’t know what the future holds, but right now, at this moment, kids are the farthest thing from my mind. I don’t need them to feel fulfilled or to feel whole. They are not going to make my life better, but you will. I don’t need kids, Maggie, all I want is you.”

Maggie stood and turned away from Kara. She’d wanted to hear those words from someone her entire life. She just never expected them to come from Kara’s lips. Why did her life have to be so complicated? Why couldn’t Kara be a complete stranger? What was she supposed to do?

“Can I hold you?”

Maggie closed her eyes and nodded then sunk into Kara when she slipped her arms around her and pulled her back against her chest. Kara’s warmth enveloped her and Maggie dropped her head and let the tears fall. With a burst of speed she found herself on the couch, sitting on Kara’s lap and cuddled into her. She clung to the other woman and gripped her hands in Kara’s shirt. After a few minutes, Kara spoke.

“I hope I didn’t break you,” she said softly, then kissed the top of Maggie’s head.

Maggie shook her head, afraid to speak at the moment. Kara said and done all the right things. could it really be this easy? No, it couldn’t. It would get messy. “This won’t be easy.” She relaxed when Kara held her tighter. It was bordering on painful, but exactly what Maggie needed at the moment. She felt safe for the first time in a long time.

“Oh, Maggie, everything worth having is worth fighting for and I’ll fight for you. Make no mistake about that.” Kara lifted her hand and Maggie entangled their fingers together. “If you give us a chance, I’m all in. I’m not going anywhere. Well, next week I will, but you have me all to yourself for the next week. After that, we’ll work something out. I can be here in twenty minutes. It can work.”

Maggie raised up. “Do you expect me to come to National City. Introduce me to your friends?” Maggie made to pull away, but Kara held tight.

“I’m not ashamed of us. Of you. If you’re in, I’m all in. Never doubt that. Will I tell them or Alex right away, no, but that’s only because I want us to have the most solid foundation we can. I want us to work, but I know it may not.”

“You’re making it hard to say no.”

“That’s the point.” Kara cupped Maggie’s cheek. “I don’t want you to say no.”

“I would kiss you right now, if I wasn’t such a mess.” Maggie gasped when Kara leaned forward and captured her lips.

She didn’t want to but she couldn’t help comparing Kara and Alex. They were both good kissers, but where Alex was more timid, Kara was confident. The feelings that came along with Kara kissing her were all new and nothing she’d ever felt before.

She nipped Kara’s bottom lip and pulled back. “I’m not sure how or why these feelings came on so fast, but I don’t want to fight them. I don’t think I can, but I want to go slow. I want a solid foundation.” Maggie squealed when she suddenly found herself on her back with a happy Kryptonian above her.

Kara’s hands were on either side of her face and Maggie knew she was holding herself back. She tugged Kara down and sighed when her weight settled against her. She could get used to this.

“I could get used to this,” Kara said.

Maggie closed her eyes. “I could too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ahead in my chapters, so here is a new one.

Kara slid into the kitchen in her socks and came to a stop beside Maggie who’d just popped a spoonful of oatmeal into her mouth.

“Okay.” Kara held her hands up. “I just realized I haven’t asked you out on an official date yet.”

Maggie stuck the spoon into the bowl, set it on the counter, then pulled Kara close, resting her hands around Kara’s neck. “You haven’t.”

“So, Maggie Sawyer, would you have dinner with me tonight? As in we go out. Out on a date.”

“Yes.”

“Yes.” Kara dipped Maggie and felt warmth envelope her as Maggie laughed. Kara slowly pulled her back up then stepped back from her. “Be ready at six.”

“Wait,” Maggie called out, reaching for her, but Kara stepped away. “Where are you going?”

“Out. I have a lot to plan for. You’re going to be blown away.”

“I just bet I am.”

Fifteen minutes later, Kara had quick changed into her spare suit and was flying through the sky keeping as high as possible, not to be detected. Ten minutes after that she landed at Barry’s Bonsai. A few months back, she’d rescued his daughter after a pile up on the interstate and he’d promised her she could have any tree in inventory, but, at the time, she hadn’t wanted one. Now, she did.

“Supergirl.”

Kara greeted him and was instantly engulfed in a hug by the older gentleman.

“Have you come for your tree?”

“If the offer is still open?”

He spread his arms wide. “Of course. You look and pick which ever one you desire.”

“Fantastic.”

She’d looked in on the place before she landed to make sure she would be alone. The last thing she wanted was a picture of her as Supergirl to surface now.

Kara walked the aisles but wasn’t sure what Maggie would like. A few trees she passed resembled Maggie’s, but Kara wanted to get her a different one. She turned to Barry.

“Do you have ones that are different than these. My friend has three similar to these.” She pointed at the rows. “But I wanted to get her one different.”

“It is for a friend.” He clapped his hands together. “This way, my dear.” He led her through several rooms before coming to a stop. “Maybe she will like one of these.”

Kara walked down the row but stopped when a tree caught her eye. The tag read, ‘Japanese Five Needle Pine’, or Pinus parvifolia. “Oh, this one is nice.” A glance at the price tag, a little over a thousand dollars, had her backing away. The last thing she wanted was to take such a good sale away from him.

“You like?”

“It’s too much. Let’s go back to the first room.” She stopped when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You saved my baby’s life. I would be honored if you took the tree and gave it to your friend.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been surer of anything.”

That’s how Kara found herself carrying the tree and a bag of supplies Barry insisted on her taking along to care for it. She landed in an alley by Kate’s building, quick changed, then made her way inside the bar. Kate was wiping the counters off and only arched a brow at the tree.

“Ready for tonight?”

Kara set her bundle on top of the counter. “Yes. Nervous, but ready.” She rested her arms on the countertop. “I like the way she makes me feel. I’ve never fell this fast for someone before.”

“You have what, five more days here?”

“Yes.” She didn’t like to think about it, but she knew she couldn’t hide away here forever. Though having this time off showed her she needed to cut back at the DEO. It wouldn’t do for the police and fire department to become lax in their responsibilities. If they needed her, she would be there, but she wanted to focus on her reporting career. That’s where she wanted to make her stand.

Ali had allowed her to interview the willing aliens at the center and Kara planned on doing several articles about alien refugees and what they faced coming to a new world. She also thought about doing a piece about what she faced when first coming to Earth and one on Krypton and Argo. She needed to talk to her mom about interviewing her and, maybe, a council member.

“Well, you go out with your girl tonight, but I want to you to reserve, at least, another lunch for us.”

“Deal.”

Kate slid a full glass across the counter to her. “Drink up, then you need to start getting ready. It’s already four-thirty.”

“Yep.” Kara downed the glass of water, scooped up her bundle and walked out and toward Kate’s place where she was getting ready.  
  
She’d called Maggie earlier and told her to keep it casual. There would be time for going all out, but Kara wanted to keep tonight simple. Or as simple as her feelings would allow. Which meant she would be all over the place.

She nodded at Luke then made her way upstairs. After a quick shower, she decided on a knee length, sleeveless gray and red checkered sheath dress. Her hair was down, and she’d borrowed a pair of Mary’s heels. Since it was cool out, she paired the dress with her new leather jacket curtesy of Kate. Light make-up completed the look. The woman looking back in the mirror felt like a whole new person and she liked it.

“You need to get going.”

Kara turned to see Kate leaning against the door frame. “Do I look okay?”

“You look beautiful.”

“Wish me luck.”

“You don’t need luck, Kara. She likes you and it’s okay to like her.” Kara gripped her shoulders. “Have fun and get your girl.”

“I’ll give you a five on the pep talk but a nine on the vote of confidence.”

“I’ll take it.”

Kara hugged Kate, grabbed the tree and headed out. Instead of flying, Kate and leant Kara one of her chauffeured cars.

Kara nodded at the driver then slid into the backseat. The fifteen minute drive flew by and Kara took a few minutes to get her bearings before stepping out and walking into the building.

At Maggie’s door she took a deep breath then knocked.

++++++++++++++++++++++

Maggie couldn’t believe this was happening. Ever since Kara said casual for their date, she had been second guessing all her choices.  
  
Jeans or trousers.

Choices. Choices.

She looked to her phone when it started ringing. The number was unfamiliar, but a National City area code. Christ. What now?

She wasn’t sure she wanted to know who was on the other end. “Hello.”

“Maggie…it’s Alex.”

Maggie gripped the kitchen counter and counted to five. “Alex. Why are you calling?” This felt like a punch to the gut and not one she wanted to deal with at the moment. 

“Oh. I…I’m…I don’t really know. Kara said something to me the other day and I’ve been thinking about it.”

Of course, Kara did. “Alex.”

“Oh. Sorry. I asked my girlfriend to marry me and it brought up our relationship and I think I’ve tried to pin the blame on both of us and while the kid part was, I was the one that broke up with you and I’m sorry about the way things played out. None of this was your fault. I…”

Maggie slumped onto a kitchen counter. “Or yours. Alex, we had a lot of good times, but we both want different things in life. It was always going to happen.”

“But, I kind of just threw it at you. Out of thin air. I’m sorry for that. I shouldn’t have let it go on for so long.”

“I’m not going to lie. You broke my heart and it took a long time to come out on the other side, but I did and I’m stronger for it. Hesitant, but stronger.”

“It was never my intention to hurt you.”

“Alex, we never go into a relationship expecting heartache, or at least we shouldn’t.”

“I get that. I just think I pushed a lot of our breakup on you and that wasn’t fair. Not wanting kids is valid.”

“And so is wanting them.”

“I’m sorry for just calling out of the blue. I just needed to get it off my chest.”

“I understand. I hope you two are happy, Alex. You deserve it.”

“And so do you. You’re great Maggie and any woman will be lucky to snag you. Well, if they haven’t already.”

Maggie hesitated but answered. “It’s new.”

“Good. I hope it works out. I really do. You deserve it.”

“You too.” Maggie drummed her fingers on the countertop.

“I’m going to go, but I wish you only the best.”

“Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.”

Maggie set her phone down and buried her head in her hands. That was the last person she ever expected to receive a phone call from. At least now, she knew, once Alex found out, shit would, more than likely, hit the fan.

On the flip side, Kara was right. If Alex was happy why couldn’t they be happy?  
  
Why was Alex the only one that would get her happy ever after? It also helped her to finally put Alex to the farthest recesses of her mind. This was her and Kara’s time.

Forty minutes later, she walked into the living room dressed in grey trousers and a pale blue lightweight sweater. Her hair was curled and down. She’d found out the past week that Kara loved running her fingers through it.

A quick glance at the phone had her nerves spiking. Kara would be here any minute. Or knowing Kara, she was waiting on the other side of the door. Maggie was slipping her shoes on when there was a knock at the door. This was it. She could do this. She wanted to do this. Kara was worth it, and they deserved a chance.

Maggie opened the door and looked wide eyed at Kara. Wow. She was beautiful, but the arm behind her back looked awkward.

“Get in here.”

Kara kissed her on the cheek. “You look wonderful.”

“You look amazing.” The dress was perfect on her and she was stunning. “Wow.” At Kara’s blush, Maggie felt a tightening of her stomach.

“You flatter me.”

“Kara, you’re beautiful and mine.” Maggie held her breath.

“And yours. I take it that goes both ways.”

“It does. I know we haven’t talked about it, but you’re the only woman I want to date. I don’t like to share.”

“Good. Neither do I. There is no one else I’m interested in.”

They’d talked about Lena one evening and Maggie knew Kara still had feelings for the other woman but wasn’t in love with her. That was enough for Maggie. She knew Kara wasn’t the type to stray and she’d made that mistake once and would never make it again. Least of all with a woman like Kara.

“I got you something. I thought about flowers, but you don’t seem like a flower kind of woman.”

Now she was intrigued. “What have you got?”

Kara pulled the tree from behind her back and Maggie gasped. 

“I hope you like it.” Kara handed it over and Maggie gently took it and set it on the kitchen counter, looking it over. It was a fine specimen. Simply exquisite. She’d been eyeing one like it for a while but couldn’t afford it. “Kara this is too much.”

“No, it’s not. I didn’t buy it. The gentleman that owns the store gave it to me. I saved his daughter a few months ago and at the time I didn’t want one. But I knew you would. I wasn’t sure what to get. I hope that doesn’t take away from the gesture. I should have bought you something.”

“Kara, this is—” Maggie studied the tree. It would be a welcome addition to her collection, but she’d have to study up on how to care for it properly. “It’s wonderful. I love it and just the fact that you did something so personal means the world to me.”

“I have a few other things for you as well. Barry, the man that owns the store gave me a bag full of supplies for you and said if you ever needed help caring for it to just give him a call. I left the bag at Kate’s but—”

Maggie turned and pulled Kara into a kiss to shut her up. The rambling was cute. “I love it.” she cupped Kara’s cheeks. “Thank you.”

Kara pulled Maggie into a hug. “I’m so glad you like it.”

Maggie held on tight and relished being in Kara’s arms. She kissed Kara on the cheek and stepped back. “Does he have a name?”

“Are you sure?”

“Kara.”

“I’ve been referring to him as Leonard.”

“I’m sure the others will love him.” Maggie grabbed her jacket then slipped her arm through Kara’s. “No need to worry about the rest of the date. You’ve already blown me away.”

Kara was too good to be true, but from knowing her before and getting to know her again, Maggie was positive Kara was the real deal. It was a wonderful feeling and Maggie didn’t want to waste a moment of it.


	7. Chapter 7

The dinner was lovely and while Kara settled on two servings of lasagna, with a promise from Maggie of a few pizza’s when they got home, Maggie choose spaghetti. They both ordered tiramisu for dessert. It was by far the best date she’d ever been on.

There was no reason to be anyone but herself and it was freeing. Even with Mon-El he never understand the difference between who she was and the superhero part she played. With Maggie it all came naturally.

Maggie cocked her head and knowing she had all her attention was a turn on. “What’s on your mind?”

“You.” Kara fiddled with her napkin. “Thank you for accepting me like I am. It’s tough to be her all the time. I love helping people and I don’t even want to stop, but it’s nice to have a break from it. If I’ve learned anything from the Crisis, it’s that life is short, but I don’t have to rely on myself to make things right. I should and am glad I do have a team around me. I have to trust them more and let the cops and firefighters do their jobs. I can’t be everything to everyone at the same time.”

“It sounds like you learned a lot.” Maggie sipped her wine. “Do you mind if I ask what it was like. The Crisis, I mean?”

“It was surreal, actually. I felt the hurt and anger of Argo being destroyed, then our world and it felt like the weight of it was crushing me, but I had Alex and my friends, but then they were gone too and I had to rely on four people I trusted, one stranger and Lex. I would do it all again, but I hope I never have to. Having our Earth back and the people I love means everything. I’ve already lost so much, I don’t know if I can handle losing much more.” She picked up Maggie’s hand, turned it over and traced her finger along her palm. “I love Alex more than anything, but she’s ready to make a life with Kelly. To have kids and I am so happy for her. I was a little brash with her on the phone, so I’ll make a point to have sisters’ night when I get back to make up for it. Anyway, she’s happy, my friends are happy, and I want to be happy too.”

“Have you been happy this week?”

She looked up and into Maggie’s mesmerizing brown eyes. “Incredibly happy.”

“Me to.” Maggie squeezed Kara’s hand. “I know I said I was in last night, but I always felt like a little part of me would always belong to Alex, but I put those feelings to rest this morning. I put her to rest, and it helped getting a phone call from her this afternoon.”

“What?” That was the last thing she expected.

“She called me, and we talked. She apologized for blaming me for the breakup and it helped. Hearing her voice wasn’t as hard as I thought it would be. In fact, it wasn’t hard at all. What I felt for her was a long time ago. I’m not in love with her and I don’t love her, Kara. I’m ready for something more. For something real and,” she took a deep breath. “I think I can have that with you.”

Kara blinked and leaned over the table. She kissed Maggie lightly on the lips before leaning back. “That is the best thing you could have said to me.” she beamed. “this…this is fantastic.”

“I think so.”

“Oh, do you now?”

“You know, Kara. You’re more of a flirt then I expected. It’s hot.”

Kara almost choked on the sip of wine she’d just taken. “I am hot aren’t I.”

“And she’s humble again.”

“You like it.”

“I really do.”

“Ladies, can I get you anything else for the evening?” their waiter asked.

Kara smiled. “Just the check.”

“No need,” he said. “It’s already been taken care of.”

Kara frowned. “By who?”

“She wished to remain anonymous but wanted me to tell you to not do anything she wouldn’t do.”

“Thank you.” Kara stood and held out her hand to Maggie. She’d have to go pick up something for Kate with all the nice things she was doing for them. She tucked Maggie’s arm into her arm. “Back home?”

“Back home.”

Kara scooted in next to Maggie in the back seat of the car. Her breath hitched when Maggie traced her finger along her knee and up to the hem of her dress. Kara watched the finger trace circles along the hem and up her thigh. She leaned over and whispered. “You’re playing with fire.”

“Maybe I want to get burned.”

Kara surged forward and claimed Maggie’s lips. She ran her hand up Maggie’s side and down to squeeze her ass. “If you don’t stop, I’m going to be eating more than pizza tonight.” Maggie’s hitched breath was all the affirmation that Kara needed, but she wanted to be sure. “We don’t have to do anything tonight.”

“Kara, I want you and I will have you.”

“Is that right?” Maggie ran her hands up Kara’s chest and squeezed her breasts. “Rao, Maggie.”

“The only person you’re going to think is a god tonight, is me.”

Oh, Kara knew she bit off more than she could chew, but there was no way she would ever back down. Maggie would know what it meant to feel cherished, if it took her all night.

+++++++++++++

Maggie rolled over in bed and stretched, remembering the reason she was so sore. An eager Kryptonian was a very good thing indeed. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed so much while making love with someone. It was fun and sexy and everything she was hoping it would be. Attraction was one thing, but they seemed to be hitting it out of the park on all levels. Which terrified her a little.

She was a little disappointed Kara wasn’t in bed with her, but knew she was probably out getting breakfast since she didn’t hear her moving around in the rest of the apartment. And Kara had gotten them breakfast every morning she’d been there. She would miss her when she was gone.

For any other couple dating long distance would be a huge hindrance, but Kara could literally fly. It would make things a lot easier but not as easy as Kara was expecting. The other woman still had two jobs to do when she got home. Being Kara Danvers was tough enough. Throw in Supergirl and it complicated matters. Not bad complications, but still complications.

At this point in her life, she wasn’t ready to move out of Gotham. She wasn’t attached to the city, but she was to the Refugee center and its occupants. The longer her and Kara dated, she knew the conversation would come up and she had no doubt Kara wouldn’t move here and Maggie wouldn’t expect her to. 

Maggie wanted to make sure their relationship was secure with a solid foundation before she would even think about moving back to National City. She knew the time would come, but she wasn’t ready just yet.

Even though her and Alex had cleared the air during their phone call, Maggie knew it wasn’t going to be that easy. 

Alex wouldn’t be happy they were dating. She wasn’t ready for that conversation yet or if she ever would be, but it would come. She was glad Kara wanted to keep it between them, Kate, Mary and Sara for right now. It was nice to be surrounded by people that were happy for them and accepted them.

A quick glance at the clock showed it to be half past seven. She rolled over then slipped out of bed and took a quick shower before work. 

With every minute that went on, Maggie’s worry started to rise. Where was Kara? At eight, her worry had turned into frantic pacing. She would have called her, but Kara left her cell-phone sitting on the counter.

Maggie jerked around when the front door opened and Kara came racing in, hands filled with boxes and a bag.

“Oh, Rao. I’m so sorry. There was this little girl whose cat was missing, then this old man asked if I could help him cross the street, then a street brawl broke out that I bypassed a block over but couldn’t use my super speed because there were so many people around.”

When she took a breath and set her packages down, Maggie wrapped her arms around her neck. “It’s okay. Just next time take your phone.” The sheepish look on Kara’s face would never do.

Maggie pulled her down and kissed her. She would never get tired of this. Even when Kara lifted her and set her on the counter she didn’t protest. She pulled Kara as close as possible and deepened the kiss. Kara’s strength was such a turn on.

“Oh,” Kara said, when she pulled back. “Maybe I should be late more often.”

Maggie played with the hair at the back of Kara’s neck. “Don’t you dare. While I understand it’s become a ritual for you to get us breakfast. Next time you ravish me all night I expect you to continue the next morning.” Maggie held tight to Kara’s neck when she was picked up and off the counter. “No, Kara. No. We don’t have time.” Her protests went unanswered when Kara lay her on the bed. “We don’t have time.”

“We do. I called your boss and told her you would be thirty minutes late since I was late getting breakfast. She told us to take all the time we needed.”

“Did she?”

“You bet.” Kara lifted her t-shirt and pulled it off. Maggie took her moment of distraction and flipped them, knowing the whole time Kara allowed it. “My, my you’re getting bold.”

Maggie ran her hands up Kara’s chest. “You have no idea.”

“Oh, I’m not complaining. Bold looks sexy on you.”

++++++++++++++++++++

Kara couldn’t keep the smile off her face while she played with a new visitor to the refugee center. She couldn’t have been more than three or four. Their species, the Valinmore, were known for being docile and peacekeepers. The three ridges on their forehead were a dead giveaway to who they were. Thankfully, Kara knew enough of their language to get by. But it wasn’t the little girl that caused her smile.

No, the cause of her smile was currently in her office talking to the little one’s parents. Kara jumped up, lifted the little one off the floor and tossed her into the air. When she caught her the little girl giggled. Before long, Kara had a line of kids wanting to be tossed as well.

“Someone looks popular.”

Kara set the little boy down to address Ali. She was surprised the other woman hadn’t sought her out earlier. “It’s my burden to bear.” The look on Ali’s face gave her pause. “Something wrong? Maggie?”

“Maggie’s fine, but I was wondering if I could talk with you for a moment?”

“Sure.” She let the kids know she wouldn’t be long, and they could continue. They walked to the corner of the room. “What’s on your mind?”

“You actually. You breezed into this place and stolen everyone’s hearts. We’re going to hate to see you go.”

“I’ve enjoyed my time as well. I’ll be here five more days and will help any way I can.” Helping the other aliens was more gratifying then anything she’d done in a while. She would have to look into the refugee centers in National City.

“Maggie seems taken with you.”

Kara turned and leaned against the wall, so she was facing Ali. “Whatever you have to say. Say it.”

“Maggie means a lot to me and I don’t want to see her get hurt. Long distance will be tough. I just want to make sure you understand Maggie is a wonderful person and I only want what’s best for her.”

“And you don’t think that’s me.” Kara bit her lip. 

“On the contrary I think you two are great together.”

“Then?”

“How is your sister going to feel?”

That was the one thing she tried not to think about, but it was real and would happen eventually. “I’ll admit I’ve been pushing that part away because I want to make sure we have a solid start without as many obstacles as possible. I’m not going to tell her now, and Maggie knows, but the time will come, and I will gladly tell her and all my friends. I’m not ashamed of Maggie or what we have. I care about her.”

“Maggie mentioned the feelings come out of nowhere?”

“Yes, but it feels right.” She sighed. “It’s hard to explain.” Her eyes widened. “Oh. It’s like Kablam.” She smacked her hands together.

“New revelation?”

“Yes.” That was exactly what it felt like. “Scary but exciting. It’s not my intention to hurt her, but I can’t predict the future, however it won’t be me ending things. I’ve never gone into a relationship half assed. Granted Mon-El wasn’t my greatest decision. I loved him, but looking back, and after seeing him again, it would have never worked out. I’m glad the experience happened, but I’m also glad it’s over.”

“I’ve had those relationships before.”

Kara’s hearing picked up the beat of Maggie’s heart getting closer to them. She allowed herself to relax when Maggie wrapped an arm around her waist. Kara kissed the top of Maggie’s head and pulled her flush against her side.

“I’m not sure what has you two occupied, but there’s a line of kids waiting for Kara.”

Ali patted Maggie’s shoulder. “It’s nice to see you happy.”

“It’s nice to be happy.”

“I second that.” Kara held her free hand up and Maggie slapped it.

“Kara, thank you for talking with me.”

“Of course.”

Maggie slipped in front of her when Ali walked off and leaned beside her. “You okay?”

“I think it was a sort of shovel talk.”

“Really?”

Kara tucked the hair behind Maggie’s ear. “It’s nice knowing someone cares about you enough to have questions.”

“I would kiss you senseless if we weren’t surrounded by so many people.”

“Tonight. Right now, I have some kids to make happy.” Maggie lightly kissed her cheek then pushed her away. Kara laughed then pivoted and picked up the nearest kid, tossing him into the air. Her laugh was infections and she started laughing too.

She would have to give Nia a gift basket for suggesting this. She didn’t know going into this vacation that it would change her life but wouldn’t do anything differently. Maggie looked really good in her shirt and she hoped that never changed. She knew it wouldn’t be easy, but she was prepared for that.

Finding time to spend with Maggie would be tight but something she would make happen. At this point, being without Maggie wasn’t an option. She’d longed stop seeing the woman Maggie was with Alex and now only saw the Maggie she knew now. She wouldn’t even try and guess everyone’s reactions, so she wouldn’t. There would be time for that later.

“You look way to serious.” Maggie ran her finger down Kara’s forehead. “Relax and have fun. If you want to talk about it later, we can.”

Kara snagged her toward her with an arm around her waist. “It’s not us. I promise, but there are a few things we need to talk about.”

“I know. Tonight.”

“Tonight.” Kara held her tightly, loving the feel of Maggie in her arms. “I’m starting to think I’m addicted to you.”

“The feelings mutual.” Maggie kissed her neck. “Now, we both need to get back to work. Lunch is in an hour; I’ll see you then.”

“It’s a date.”

“Date. Date. Date,” A little girl started chanting.

“Why you little.” Kara turned to Maggie. “Did you hear that?”

Maggie held her hands up. “Seems like someone wants you to give chase.” Maggie said after the girl ran off laughing.

“Later.”

“Later.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Kara in Gotham. The next chapter is the beginning of their long distance relationship and everything that entails.

Two nights later, after grocery shopping, Kara put the grocery’s away while Maggie changed, then spent some time caring for her trees. It was almost a spiritual experience and Kara felt weird interfering. Maggie insisted it wasn’t an issue, but Kara bowed out. After Maggie finished, Kara would go into the room and pray.

At home, she didn’t pray as much as she should have, but being here instilled in her how important it was. It grounded her and made her feel complete. Maggie had joined her every night, but she sat still beside Kara and listened. There weren’t any words for what that made Kara feel.

Maggie had even asked if she could learn Kryptonian and Kara had readily agreed. Alex knew some, which was great, but the more people that knew, the better. Being on Argo was amazing, but Earth was her home and it was nice to communicate in her language with those she loved.

She’d miss the routine they’d set for themselves over the last week and a half. In two days, she’d be back in National City, but this time she was going back having Maggie in her life. She would love for them to be in the same city, but, they’d talked, and right now wasn’t the right time. Kara agreed with Maggie’s reasoning. Even though they’d moved at a semi-fast pace, Kara didn’t want to rush things.

Slow and steady, Kara. Slow and steady.

She had just taken a large bite of her sandwich when Maggie walked in the room.

“You know your snacks consist of a normal person’s meal, right?”

“Are you making fun of me.” Kara picked up her paper towel and wiped her lips.

“Just making an observation. You know I don’t care how much you eat.”

“I know.” Kara kissed her lightly on the lips. “Wanna bite.”

Maggie scrunched up her nose. “No. My go to is not turkey on white with coleslaw and cranberry jam.”

“It’s so good though.” Kara took another large bite, then washed it down with orange juice. “I can make it without the turkey. I bought some tofu we can sauté or fry up.” Kara bopped her on the nose. “Anything for you.”

“While your sweet I’ll wait for dinner. What are we having?”

Kara had been excited when Maggie allowed her to cook as much as she wanted. She didn’t get to cook much at home, so this was a treat. “How does vegetable stir fry with tofu sound?”

“As much junk as you eat, I’m surprised you liked vegetables as much as you do.” Maggie slipped her arms around Kara.

Kara held her tight. “I love vegetables. I’m just not a fan of kale. I even liked that coconut vegan ice cream you buy.”

“Oh, I know, since you ate it all.”

“I bought more.” Kara nuzzled Maggie’s neck, then kissed the spot below her ear. Maggie shivered. “You make me happy.” Kara pulled back and looked into her eyes. “I’m going to miss not being with you all the time. It’s been nice. I like being domestic.” She pushed the hair behind Maggie’s ears.

“It suits you and I’ve liked it too. I’ve always functioned better in a relationship. I’m going to miss you.”

Maggie felt perfect in her arms. “We’ll just have to enjoy our time together. When I get back to the DEO, I’m going to cut back my hours. I don’t need to do everything.”

“It does take its toll. You look so much lighter than when I first saw you.” Maggie slipped her hands under the back of Kara’s tank top.

“I feel so much lighter. I love being Supergirl, but it’s been so nice to not be here. To be just me.”

“Speaking of. There’s something I wanted to talk to you about after dinner. It’s nothing bad.”

“We seem to have a lot of after dinner talks.” Kara didn’t mind. It was nice getting to know her.

“True, but they’re always followed up by kissing.”

“Lots and lots of kissing.” Kara giggled and slipped out of Maggie’s arms. “Pray with me.”

“I wouldn’t miss it. One of these days I’m going to be able to recite the words too.”

Kara pulled Maggie to a stop and fought back tears. More than anything that sounded like heaven. “That…” Kara swallowed.

“I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“Good tears. I promise. I thank that sounds wonderful.” She tugged Maggie along, then they both knelt on the pad Maggie bought for this occasion. Just feeling another person beside her fulfilled all of her dreams for her future. A future she couldn’t wait to start with Maggie.

++++++++++++++++

Kara was leaning back on the couch when Maggie finished her phone call from Ali.

“Everything okay?”

“Fine.” Maggie settled back between Kara’s open legs and relaxed against Kara’s chest as the other woman pulled her tight against her. “She just wanted to remind me to pick up the pastries in the morning.”

“She worries too much.”

“She wouldn’t be Ali if she didn’t.” Maggie picked up Kara’s wandering hand and laced their fingers together. Being with this smart, dorky, sexy, strong woman took her completely by surprise. Kara was so different than any other woman she’d dated before and it mattered. More than she thought it would. She pulled the throw off the back of the couch and laid it over their legs while Kara searched for something on Netflix.

“Did you want to talk about that thing now?”

She tilted her head back. “Kiss me.” Kara obliged. Maggie turned to the tv. “I think we need to set boundaries and try and set-up a schedule to see each other. I know your free time can’t always be cut in stone, but maybe we can try and see each other in person once a month.”

“Once a month.”

“Yes.”

“I think we can do better than that. I don’t’ know about you, but I’m going to have a hard time not being, physically, here with you weekly. When I’m here, I want to spend the night and that’s not always going to be possible.”

“Kara, we can’t rely on you always traveling to see me. This has to be a partnership. I would be willing to come to National City to see you, but, this early in our relationship, I don’t think that’s the best course.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I don’t want to add to your already full plate.”

“Maggie, you are the main course on my plate.” Kara moved the hair from her neck and bit her ear. “Let’s see what kind of schedule Alex will come up for me at the DEO, but I would like to be here with you at least once a week.”

That was more than she was hoping for. Maggie turned and cuddled into Kara’s side. “I don’t want you to wear yourself out.” She trailed her fingers along Kara’s collarbone. “I know you’re an alien, but you like sleeping as much as I do.”

“True, but I’ve slept better with you curled around me, than I have in the last six months. Once a week dates with plenty of facetiming, texts, and phone calls to make up for the rest of the time.”

“Sounds wonderful. I just don’t want us building ourselves up to only be disappointed.” She sighed. “And, I haven’t really done long distance in the past. This is all new for me too. I think we have something great and I don’t want to sabotage our begging because we set our expectations to high.”

Kara nodded. “Maggie, I really like you and if all we have is our phone to communicate for weeks at a time, you will still have me. It’s going to take more than us being apart to break up what we have.”

“What about your family and your friends?” Maggie sat up and pulled away from Kara to look her in the eyes. “I know how much you love them and, Kara, I can’t stress this enough, most, if not all of them, are not going to jump on board with us right away.”

“You mean Alex?”

“And Eliza. J’onn. I don’t think Lena likes me, so we won’t have to worry about her.”

“Well, she doesn’t like me either.”

Maggie smoothed the crinkle on Kara’s forehead. Damn Lena and her grudges. “I don’t know Nia or Brainy, or Andrea, but I’m sure Kelly is not going to like me either.”

“Kelly likes everyone, but I see your point.” Kara frowned. “So, this is what we’ll do. We continue doing what we’ve already planned and when you’re ready, we’ll start telling people. I can’t make all the decisions, Maggie. Your peace of mind is important to me. Your safety and comfort is my main priority.”

“I know it’s going to be hard to keep this from them.”

“What’s going to be hard is keeping this silly smile, you’ve brought out of me, off my face. Would you be okay with me telling them I’m seeing someone?”

“Absolutely. I don’t want you to resent me later on.”

“Now, that’s not going to happen. So, you’re off on Sunday’s and every other Saturday. On your Saturday’s off I can come up on Friday night and stay the weekend, leaving Sunday evening. On your Sunday’s off, I can come up Saturday night and leave Sunday evening.”

“I like the sound of that. We can have dinner together once a week via Skype.”

Kara’s smile brightened. “Yes, we can. Say Wednesday night, so we’ll have a weekly pick-up.”

“It’s a date.”

“You bet it is.”

Maggie relaxed back into Kara’s side. “I know I keep saying it, but this is crazy.” She slipped her hand under Kara’s shirt and traced her fingertips along the defined abs. “I feel like someone decided to flip my life around.”

“Do you regret seeing me in the bar?”

“No. I’m so glad I saw you again. We have moved fast.” Not as fast as some of her past relationships, but definitely fast in the emotional sense.

“I don’t see that as a bad thing. Falling for you is like being smacked down by that rock alien a few months back. It about knocked me out.”

Maggie’s hand stilled. That was something she would have to get used to. Seeing Kara fight on the tv every week. It would be hard to handle, especially knowing she couldn’t be there for her. Maggie moved away again. “I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything.”

“I know what line of work you’re in. I know you’re going to fight, and sometimes bleed. I’m not naïve in that sense, but I need to know that if something really bad happens to you, you will have steps in place for someone to contact me, even if it outs our relationship.”

“I hadn’t thought of that. Alex and Eliza are my contacts at the DEO and Cat-Co.” She pulled Maggie back into her arms and Maggie closed her eyes when Kara kissed her forehead. “Would you be opposed to Kate being made my emergency contact. That way you won’t have to deal directly with Alex.”

It wasn’t the best option, but it was the best one for right now. “I can live with that.” And she knew Kate wouldn’t do her dirty and it didn’t hurt that she was rich, so she could fly her to National City at the drop of a hat.

“Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

“What name do you have my number under in your phone?” Maggie had set Kara as LD.

“Oh, um.” Kara squeezed her side. “ I have you down as MS.”

“Like M. S. or Ms., as in the title.”

“The title one.”

“Clever.”

“It happens from time to time.”

“Don’t downplay how smart you are. It’s sexy.” Maggie relaxed completely into Kara’s arms when the movie started playing. This could work. They would make it work.

After a few minutes Kara spoke up. “Are you set on watching this movie?”

“No. Did you have something else in mind?”

“I have you on my mind. I only have two days left here.”

Maggie raised up. “True and we wouldn’t want to waste our time together.”

“Exactly. You’re very smart too.”

“It’s all part of the exclusive package.”

“And what I package it is.”

Maggie laughed and threw her arms around Kara’s neck when she scooped her up. “You like doing that, don’t you?”

“Holding you. Yes.” Kara paused at the door to the bedroom. “Do you want me to stop?”

“I never want you to stop.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes if you watched the Crisis.  
> \- Lex is not in this story and doesn’t own the DEO.  
> \- Everything stays the same except for the worlds combining.  
> \- Everyone remembers. No memory loss. 
> 
> (In my story, Kara still has her Pulitzer.)

Kara changed into her pajamas and slumped onto the couch. She’d waited until the last minute to leave Maggie, drawing it our far longer than she should have. Yes, she could fly, but this was going to be a lot harder than she expected, but she would make sure it worked. She was already in too derp for any other option.

Tomorrow, she would set boundaries at the DEO and turn in her article about Kate to Andrea. Andrea had already approved Kara’s proposal about articles on alien life on earth and the first article would be posted to their website next week. It was exciting getting more of her work out there. More of the work she wanted to tell the world about.

She picked up her phone and stared at the lock screen. She’d taken a picture of Maggie that morning in bed. She was laying on her stomach, and the sheet hung low on her waist, exposing her naked back. Her face was obscured by her hair, but she was breathtaking. After taking the photo Kara let her fingers trail along her back, then replaced her fingers with soft kisses.

It was going to be hard to fall asleep without Maggie beside her tonight. She’d stole two pints of coconut ice cream and one of Maggie’s hooded leather jackets that she laid on her bed when she got back. She couldn’t wait until their skype date on Wednesday. Three days away. She could handle that.

She lay her head back and closed her eyes but a minute later they flew open when a familiar heartbeat reached her ears. Alex was on her way up. Kara sniffed. With pizza.

“Play it cool, Kara. You and Maggie aren’t doing anything wrong.”

She took a deep breath, stood, then opened the door before Alex knocked.

“Miss me?”

Kara pulled Alex into a hug, mindful of the pizza and squeezed her. “I did.” And she did. It was good to see her. 

“I missed you too.” They settled down on the couch and started in on the four meat Italian style pizza. “What did you get up to in Gotham?”

Kara wiped her lips. “I spent time with Kate. Sara even dropped in and we spent some time together. Oh, you’re not the only one to get in engaged. So did Sara and Ava.”

“Good for her.” They clinked their beer bottles together.

“She was really happy. I met Kate’s sister and spent time at their bar. I’ve gotten better at pool.” She would leave out where Maggie had been teaching her. “Oh, I also worked a little. I interviewed Kate for a two part exclusive for Cat-Co and I was introduced to an alien aid office in Gotham. The aliens were so nice, and I was able to interview a handful of them for a new feature in Cat-Co’s online magazine. Once a week, I’ll publish an interview with a different alien refugee. I plan on going out and interviewing aliens here too. And I’m going to look into the different centers here for aliens that aren’t affiliated with the government. They also had a clinic that catered to only aliens. I was going to look into what it would take to set one up here.”

“Wow, seems like you got a lot done.”

Kara turned away from Alex’s penetrating gaze.

“What?”

“You’re different.”

“No, I’m not.” Kara picked up another slice of pizza and took a giant bite.

“Not bad different. You look good and relaxed. It’s nice too see, is all. I’m glad you had this time to yourself. We handled everything ourselves, but it is nice to have you back.”

Now was as good as time as any. “Speaking of. There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.”

“This doesn’t sound like it’s about your vacation.”

“It’s not.” Kara set her slice back in the box and turned to give Alex her undivided attention. “I want to focus more on my reporter duties. That’s where I want to make my mark. I would like to cut back on the time I help the DEO. We have a police force and fire fighters for a reason. I’ll help when it’s needed, but I’m not always needed. I need to focus on just being me for a while. Don’t get me wrong, I love helping people and I don’t want to stop being Supergirl.”

“You just want to cut back.”

Alex didn’t look mad. “You’re not mad?”

“What. No. Come here.” Kara sunk into Alex’s arms and relaxed. When she pulled back Alex cupped her cheeks. “I love you and I think it’s a good idea. You’re more then Supergirl. It’s okay to want to focus on other areas.”

“I’ll be there whenever you need me.”

“But, we don’t always need you.”

Kara nodded. “If you can’t handle something, I’ll be there.” She sighed. “I like being me.”

“I like you being you too.”

“We’re good?”

“We were never bad.”

“Good.” Kara reached for her slice of pizza when her phone chimed. She used a burst of super speed and snatched her phone up. Maggie. She grinned when she saw the photo Maggie sent of her Bonsai trees. The caption said, Gerald, Raymond, Hershel, and Leonard miss you.

“Wow.”

Kara clutched the phone to her chest then turned to Alex. “What?”

“Are you leaving something out from your trip to Gotham?”

“No.” She looked back at her phone and sent a heart emoji with a note letting her know Alex was there and she would text her later.

“Kara, I haven’t saw you smile like that for a while. It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, but whoever can make you that happy is okay in my book.”

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

“That’s ominous.”

Instead of answering Kara picked up her pizza and took a bite while Alex searched for something on Netflix. She hoped Alex felt that way when she found out. There was no way she wanted to choose between them, and she hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

“So, tell me all about your proposal.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next day, Kara woke early greeted by a good morning text from Maggie. It was the perfect way to start her day. That and the four sticky buns she’d ate.

Even her early meeting with Andrea went well. It wasn’t until she was out later in the day that things started to go south. 

She’d researched alien refugee centers the previous day and found six in the city that weren’t run by the government. The first three centers were well organized and the alien’s she encountered were treated well and they told her they felt safe there.

The fourth center was more run down then the first three. The manager told her they didn’t receive a lot of donations from corporations and had to rely on donations from individuals, which were few and far between. 

The aliens were ushered into large rooms, with wall to wall cots and given one hot meal a day. The upside was that the aliens could stay as long as they needed. No one was forced out. At least they had a safe, warm, and dry place to stay.

What was troubling was the manager told her they’d noticed a decline in families staying with them. Two couples with young children that had been with them for almost a year vanished. The manager had talked to the other occupants but no one knew anything. They were just gone. Kara promised she would look into it.

Families leaving wasn’t too unheard of. Maybe they found another place to stay? Or they found work somewhere? Dread started to fill her while at the fifth and sixth centers, they too were also dealing with missing families. A total of eight families were missing from the three shelters.

Larson, the manager of the third center walked her to his office. They both took seats on opposite ends of the couch.

“How long has the most recent family been missing?” Kara tapped her pen on her pad.

He pulled a photo off the coffee table and handed it to her. A father and his two small children. She couldn’t make out their species.

“Three weeks.” He rung his hands together. “They wouldn’t have disappeared. The father just found work and was excited to be saving money for his family. He told me before he disappeared that he was hoping to have enough money in six months to find them a small apartment and I promised to help him any way I could. Ms. Danvers, we’re a small center but I would do anything I could for them. I can maybe see him disappearing but not the children. They never left this place unless he went with them. Since his mate died he was very protective of them.”

“Did they take their things with them?”

“Some is gone, but not the most important thing.” He stood and reached into a box on his desk and pulled out a tattered green stuffed animal. It looked similar to a frog. “Anya, would have never gone this long without it.” He sat back down. “He wouldn’t let her take it with them when they’d go to the park or to get ice cream, but she always had it with her when she was here. Her mother made it for her.”

Kara bit her lip and made a few notes. “The other families?” 

By the time Kara got back home, she had a dozen pages of notes and just as many photos on her phone. In all the cases, the children were young and four of the families only consisted of a dad and the kids. Their species were all different, which could play a part, but stills didn’t make sense yet.

After learning what she did from the last three shelters, she revisited the first three and added four more families to her list. A total of twelve families missing. Sixteen children under the age of seven. Mix of boys and girls.

Her first thought was Cadmus, but they’d been laying low for a while and her gut told her it wasn’t them.

She picked up her phone and after a ten minute call with Brainy, who promised to look into the disappearances, she relaxed on the couch, but her mind was swirling. It sickened her that some people treated alien life like it was disposable .

She had it made, in the sense, that she looked human, but so many others didn’t and many paid with their lives for the simple fact of being different.

She jumped up, sped into her super suit and flew out the window. After flying around the city twice, nothing jumped out at her. She even patrolled around the centers, but nothing looked or sounded out of the ordinary.

She halted in mid-air, and looked down on the city. To know, at that very minute, that aliens were being tortured was like a gut punch because nothing good came of being kidnapped.

Her phone ringing startled her. “Brainy.”

“The chatter on some sights state that alien families have been disappearing at an alarming rate. I’ve estimated thirty families are gone.”

Her heart sank. “Does anyone know whose doing it?” Surely someone knew something.

“No. Cadmus’s name was brought up, but a lot of aliens don’t think it’s them. There is talk of a new order surfacing, but I couldn’t find a name. I’ll keep looking. Also, I didn’t find anything about the missing families in the NCPD, the DEO, or any other government agency.”

“But thirty families just in National City. There’s no telling how many families are gone.”

“I know.”

“Thank you, Brainy.”

“Have no fear. There is an eighty two percent chance I will have the name by morning.”

Kara slipped her phone back in her boot after their call ended. Thirty families gone and no one picked up on it. Not even the DEO, who were supposed to be on top of everything. It didn’t make sense.

By the time she made it home, it was almost midnight and too late to call Maggie. The one things she’d learned during their time together was Maggie liked to sleep and didn’t like her sleep schedule interrupted.

After showering and changing into her pajamas she grabbed her last carton of the coconut vegan ice cream and lay on the couch. The ice cream really was good. It wouldn’t take the place of her moose tracks or rocky road, but it was one thing she could keep here that would remind her of Maggie.

A quick search of her favorite grocery store indicated they carried it and she added it to her next grocery list.

She popped the spoon out of her mouth, savoring the creamy treat, closed her eyes and listened. It didn’t take her long to hone in on Maggie’s heartbeat, which was slow and steady, indicating she was sound asleep.

When Kara finally made it to bed and was curled up, she let the steady beat of Maggie’s heartbeat lure her to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I added a new tag. There is only talk of abortion, but if that is a trigger for you take heed. It will be in this chapter and the next one. This issue is actually coming in far sooner than I expected, but the characters want what they want. 
> 
> I would have posted this earlier but I’m dealing with a sinus headache.

Maggie closed her eyes and prayed that the nausea would fade. Two days ago, a family of five walked into the center and one of the kids was coughing and blowing their nose. Now, it seemed she caught it. Whatever it was?

Ali had sent her to the clinic, and they’d taken some blood, but sent her home to rest for two days, drink plenty of fluids and rest. She did, and had beat most of it, but still couldn’t shake the nausea and tonight was her date night with Kara. She wasn’t going to miss that.

“Are you still sick, Sawyer?”

Maggie raised her head. “Still a bit sick on my stomach.”

“Have you gotten your bloodwork back yet?”

“No. When they took it, they said it might be a few extra days. They were backed up.”

“Go home.”

“Ali.”

“Maggie, you do enough for us as it is. Go home. Rest. I know you have date night with Kara tonight and besides, we’re not really busy right now.”

That was true. Two of the families they’d been housing were gone. Maggie stood and slipped her jacket on. Not the one she wanted to wear. Kara had taken that one with her. “I meant to ask. What happened to Elo and his family? Did they get the apartment they were after?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen them.”

Maggie crossed the room. “What do you mean?” that didn’t make sense.

“I mean, they were here Saturday, but haven’t been back.”

“That’s odd.”

“I know.” Ali nodded. “I was going to call you about it, but you’ve been sick.”

“I’m going to check out their room before I go.”

“I knew you would.”

Maggie grabbed her bag and headed down the hallway and stopped in front of Elo’s room. The inside of the room was neat and tidy. Misha, Elo’s wife made sure it was. Maggie stood at the entrance and took several photographs of the room.

She lowered her phone. The kid’s toys were still in their box and all their clothes were hung in the closet. They’d left everything. She stepped out of the room and called Kate.

“What can I do with for you, Maggie?”

“I’ve got a missing alien family. Have you heard anything about missing aliens?”

“I haven’t. You sure they’re missing?”

“Yep. They’re gone, but none of their stuff is. They had two small children and one that was quite attached to her blanket, which is on her bed.”

“Shit.”

“Just what I was thinking.”

“I’ll keep my eyes and ears open and I’ll talk with Sophie and see if she knows anything. We’ll find them.”

“I would like to believe you, but in my experiences this only spells trouble.”

“Shit.”

“You already said that.”

“I have to go. I’ll be on the lookout.”

“You don’t think this could be your sister.”

“Alice? No, this isn’t her M.O. We would have already found their bodies somewhere and she’s never hurt children before. I don’t think she’d cross that line.”

“All right. Keep me updated.”

“I will.”

Maggie met Ali in the hallway. “Let’s keep their room for one more night, then we’ll pack it up for someone else.”

“You don’t think they’re coming back?”

“No, I don’t.”

“I feared you’d say that. Go home and try not to think about this too much.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Instead of going home, Maggie canvased the area showing people the picture of Elo and his family, but no one had saw them for a few days. She made it home an hour before her date with Kara and rushed through her shower and changing into something more appropriate.

She didn’t have time for an elaborate dinner, so she popped a Stouffer’s lasagna in the microwave and fixed a small side salad. She’d just put her dinner on the table when her iPad chimed. Maggie accepted and Kara’s smiling face popped up on the screen.

“It’s good to see you.”

“I missed you too. Long day?” Kara looked down at Maggie’s food.

“It was.” Maggie proceeded to fill Kara in.

“Oh no.”

“What?”

“I think we have a problem.”

Maggie sat quietly as Kara filled her in on her disappearances. “Thirty families and the DEO hasn’t heard anything.”

“I know. Alex is looking into it, but nothing. All those kids, Maggie. I…”

“I know.” Maggie dropped her fork. “If it’s that widespread in National City, and it’s reached Gotham, how many other cities has it hit?”

“So far none have been reported in Metropolis and Barry said he hadn’t heard anything in Central city. I don’t even want to think about what they’re doing to them.”

“We can’t think like that. We both know what could be happening.”

“All too well.”

Maggie turned to her phone when it started vibrating. “It’s Kate.”

“Answer it.”

Maggie put it on speakerphone. “Kate.”

“Sorry to interrupt your date, but I’ve got news.”

Maggie’s heart dropped. “From the sound of your voice, I take it, it’s not good news.”

“We found the parents. Dead. They’d been tortured.”

“And the kids?”

“No sign of them.”

“Shit.”

“I’ll bring everything to the center tomorrow so you can get a look at it. I was able to keep this out of the system. Mary is going to do autopsies on them tonight. She has a friend that will help her with them. We’ll know more tomorrow.”

“Thank you.”

“Any time.”

Maggie slid her phone to the side of the table and looked up. “If their bodies have already been found and they disappeared three days ago, why haven’t you found any bodies in National City?”

“That’s a very good question.” Kara picked up her phone. “I just sent a text to Alex. They obviously didn’t want the parents.”

“Or, they died before their work was done. Elo would have fought.”

Kara gasped. “Elo?”

“Kara, I’m sorry. They took Saira.”

“Oh, Rao. Maggie, we have to find them.”

“I know.”

“I could come do a sweep.”

“I assume you already did that there. Did you find anything?”

“No.”

Maggie knew how soft hearted Kara was. “If you want to do a sweep, go ahead, but steer clear of this apartment. If you come by here, I won’t let you leave. Our time together is Saturday.”

“It’ll be hard, but I won’t stop by.”

“Good. Now, let’s eat. We can talk about this later. Tell me about everything else that’s happened.”

When dinner was finished, Maggie was loathed to hang up, but it was late and they both had a lot to do the next day. She did just keep from clamping her mouth shut when her stomach rolled. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow and see you Saturday.”

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” As soon as she ended their call she ran to the bathroom and proceeded to throw up her dinner. She slumped back on the bathroom floor. “What the hell?” It still couldn’t be the bug she caught. If the clinic didn’t call her back tomorrow, she’d call them.

++++++++++++

Maggie woke the next morning even more sick then the day before. She threw up twice before the nausea eased. When her call into the clinic went unanswered, she cleaned up, dressed, then headed in that direction. The breeze was nice and felt good against her heated skin. She’d checked before she left and hadn’t been running a fever. What the hell had that kid given her?

She braced herself against the onslaught of noise when she opened the clinic’s doors. The entire lobby was filled with aliens and a few humans. Sick aliens and humans, if the coughing was anything to go by.

At the counter she knocked on the glass to get the receptionists attention.

“Hey, Maggie. Did you have an appointment? We’re really busy.”

“No appointment but I was wondering if my blood work has come back. I can’t seem to shake this nausea.”

“Let me check.” She typed something up on the computer, then printed out a few pages. “Here you go. I’m sorry, that’s all I can do for now. If you have any questions let me know.”

Maggie took the papers, walked out, then leaned against the building. She was hoping whatever she needed would be obvious, because she had no idea what she was looking at, but she knew, if it was serious, they would have told her.

She skimmed the papers three times, until her eyes landed on something at the bottom of the page. The doctor had noted that the patient was pregnant.

What? Maggie frowned and skimmed the papers again. That can’t be right. She sighed, but knew she’d have to go back inside. Once inside, she knocked on the window. It was a different receptionist.

“Can I help you?”

Maggie handed over her papers. “I think there’s been a mistake. I came in sick four days ago, they took blood and urine, but these results can’t be right.”

The nurse flipped through the papers. “Your pregnant. Your numbers are elevated. That’s what was causing your nausea.”

“I can’t be pregnant. I’ve never slept with a man. These are wrong.” Maggie took the papers she handed her back. “Run them again.”

“Maggie,” Dr. Angles said.

“Oh, thank god. Somethings wrong with me results.”

“I ran the tests myself. There’s nothing wrong.”

Where they even listening? “I can’t be pregnant. I don’t want to be pregnant. I’ve never been with a man.”

Dr. Angles nodded. “I see.”

“Right.”

“Have you been with an alien?”

“What?”

“An alien.”

Maggie stared at her in disbelief. Kara would have told her if this was possible. “You’re sure I’m pregnant?”

“Yes.”

If she was pregnant, she wasn’t even two weeks along. How could they know that so soon? Were Kryptonian pregnancy shorter than humans? She clutched the papers in her hands and walked out.

Pregnant. That would explain the nausea. Without even meaning too she was in front of Kate’s bar. She went inside and took a stool.. Without even asking a beer was set in front of her.

“You looked like you could use it,” Kate said.

Maggie debated about drinking it but decided not to. Not until she’d made a decision. “Just water.”

“Okay.” A water soon replaced the beer. “Want to talk about it?”

“I…” Maggie took a sip of the water. The last thing she wanted to do was irritate her stomach even more. “Can we sit in a booth.”

“Sure.”

Once they were seated Maggie stared at the bottle.

“I take it this isn’t about the case you asked me about.”

Shit. She’d forgotten about that. “No, but do you have the papers?”

“I do and I’ll get them before you leave.”

Maggie rubbed her hands down her face then looked Kate in the eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

“That wasn’t what I expected. Does Kara know?”

“I just found out.”

Kate nodded. “Kara will understand. You two have only been dating a few weeks. Are you going to stay with her or the baby’s dad.”

“What? Jesus. Kara is the baby’s dad.”

“Oh, shit. Seriously? I didn’t know she could do that.”

“I didn’t either.”

Kate tapped her fingers on the countertop. “Does she have the equipment to do that?”

“No, which makes this all the weirder.”

“Are you going to tell her?”

“I have to tell her, but I’m not sure I want to keep it. I don’t want kids, Kate. I never have and Kara and I both agreed on that and now this.” Maggie sipped her water. “Kara would have told me if this could have happened, which means she didn’t know.”

“That’s tough. I know where you’re coming from. I wouldn’t want to have a kid right now. Not with the way my sister is and Gotham. I get it. Do you think Kara will understand?”

“I…I don’t know. I hope she does.”

“So, are you going to tell her first, or are you going to have the procedure first?”

“I don’t think I could live with myself if I didn’t tell her first, but this is so out there. This never crossed my mind.”

“I bet it didn’t cross hers either. But Maggie you’ll have to make a decision sooner rather than later. Did you know Lois had to go to Argo while she was pregnant so the baby wouldn’t hurt her.”

Maggie closed her eyes. Lois did have to leave, but the last thing she wanted was to leave Earth. “Do you know if Kryptonian pregnancies are shorter than humans?”

“That, I don’t know. You need to talk to Kara.”

“What I need to do is look at the papers you have and try to forget about this for today.”

“Okay.” Kate stood to leave but Maggie grabbed her wrist.

“Please don’t tell Kara before I have a chance too.”

“I won’t.”

Left alone with her thoughts, Maggie was at a loss. Pregnant. She was pregnant with Kara’s baby. A baby she didn’t want. A baby she never wanted. Things were going so well. Now this.

She looked up when Kate laid a folder in front of her and another glass. “It’s ginger ale and if your nauseous you may want to hold off on looking at the photos.”

Maggie took a sip of her new drink. “Has Mary found anything out yet?”

“No. She’s running tox screens, and we’ll have to wait for the results. Her official findings are he died from being electrocuted after he was tortured. It’s bad.”

“No word on the kids?”

“No.” Kate stood. “You need anything you let me know. Okay?”

“All right.”

“You can take the glass with you.”

“Thanks.”

“It’ll work out, Maggie. I’m sure of it. Kara’s by your side.”

She knew Kara said she didn’t want kids, but this was something completely different. They made a baby together. How, she had no clue? But, they did. She knew Kara was by her side, but it scared her to think of Kara resenting her for the choice she had to make. She couldn’t have this baby. It would never work.

She stood, put the folder in her bag, picked up her drink and made her way back to the clinic. Once inside she knocked on the glass.

“Back again I see.” The nurse glanced at her cup, but Maggie ignored the look.

“I need to make an appointment.”

“For prenatal care?”

“Oh, no. I’ve decided to terminate.”

“I see.” She typed on her computer, wrote on a business card then handed it back to Maggie. “The earliest we can do it, is next Monday.”

Maggie took the card and slipped it into her pocket. That gave her two days to work up the courage to tell Kara on Saturday and she hoped it wouldn’t tear apart their already fragile relationship. The last thing they needed was to deal with this, so early on, but it would need to be dealt with. The last thing Maggie wanted was pregnancy scare every few months. Once was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you thank Kara will react?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warnings for talk of abortion.*
> 
> This is a long chapter and didn’t want to drag the decision on. I pack a lot into this chapter, so hopefully it doesn’t feel rushed. 
> 
> There will be a slight time jump in the next chapter.

Kara landed at the DEO ready for this day to be over with. She would have never come here but Alex insisted she spend a couple of hours on the sun beds. She’d been more sluggish the last couple of days and after running several tests, Alex couldn’t find anything wrong, so she insisted on the sun beds.

What Kara needed was a couple of days rest and she would be getting that with Maggie. The sooner she left here, the sooner she could go home, grab her bag, and join Maggie for their weekend.

She didn’t see Alex, so she made her down the hallway, opened the door, and lay on the sunbeds. With a remote she turned them on, closed her eyes and relaxed. She didn’t want to admit it, but only after a few minutes she felt better, more rejuvenated. Cutting back at the DEO was probably the best thing she could have decided.

Kara heard the door open and by the heartbeat she knew it was Alex. She heard her pull out a chair and sit down.

“So, while I have you indisposed, I have a question.”

Great. Just what she needed. A talk with Alex right now. “Yes.”

“Pam in HR left me a memo that you added Kate Kane to your emergency contacts.”

“That wasn’t a question.” Rao. “I thought our contacts would remain private. Why did she tell you?”

“because I’m the director.”

“So, she tells you when everyone makes changes to their contacts?”

“Well. No, but you’re not just anyone.”

“Nope.” Kara turned the lamps off and stood up. She did not want to deal with this today. “I’m Supergirl.”

“You need to stay longer.”

“Why? So, you can interrogate me some more.”

“Come on, Kara. That’s not what I was doing.”

“She shouldn’t have told you.”

“I’m told when anything changes with you.”

“Just me?”

“Yes.”

“I see.” She would never have any privacy when it came to the DEO, which she should have come to expect. She loved Alex, but for the DEO, Supergirl would only be seen as resource and not a person. Nothing more. She would never have privacy with them. “What was your question?”

“Oh.” Alex stood, leaned back against the table and crossed her arms. “Kate.”

“Yes. We’re friends.”

“You could have just told me to tell her if something happened to you.”

“What if you were out of commission as well? No, I wanted to add her.”

“There’s nothing else you want to tell me?”

“No, Alex, there isn’t. Kate’s my friend.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Fine. If you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to.”

“Good. So, can I go?”

“Kara, I’m not the bad guy here.”

Kara sighed. “I know but having a bit of privacy would be nice.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are.” Kara hugged her then pulled back. “I’m going to get going.”

“All right. Back to Gotham?”

“I’ll see you Monday. Only call me if you need me.”

“I will.”

Kara made it home it record time, grabbed her bag, and left. After a quick stop for coconut ice cream and a box of donuts, which she needed, Kara landed in the alley beside Maggie’s apartment, quick changed, then made her way inside and up the elevator. She took a deep breath then knocked.

A moment later the door opened. “Maggie.” Kara got a look at Maggie’s face then pushed her way in, deposited her things on the counter, then pulled Maggie into her arms. “What’s wrong?” The red eyes were a clear giveaway that she’d been crying. When Maggie grabbed fistfuls of the back of her shirt, Kara held her tight. “Please tell me what’s wrong?” Her first thought was the missing alien children, but Maggie would have called her about that.

Maggie pulled back and wiped her eyes. “There’s something I have to tell you.”

“Okay. Let’s sit down.” Kara sat on her end of the couch and Maggie sat a few feet from her, which was odd, but Kara decided not to mention it. Maggie gripped tightly to a box of Kleenex’s she picked up off the coffee table. “Maggie. Please. I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong.” She was starting to scare her.

“I…” Maggie closed her eyes and Kara’s heart broke for her. “Okay.” Maggie opened her eyes. “Don’t interrupt please. I think I can only say this once.”

“I won’t.”

Maggie took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant. I found out a couple of days ago. I’ve been feeling sick and I thought I caught something from an alien child, but that’s not the case. I’ve been throwing up for days. I know if you knew this could happen, you would have told me. I’m not mad at you or angry or anything like that, but here we are. I don’t want kids. You know that. I’ve made an appointment for Monday to terminate.” She pushed herself to the opposite end of the couch, as far away as she could get from Kara.

Kara sat dumbfounded. She looked from Maggie’s face to her stomach but kept herself from x-raying it. Pregnant. She was pregnant and that baby was hers. Being shocked was an understatement. “I…” One look at Maggie’s face had Kara closing the distance between them and taking a crying Maggie into her arms. “It’s okay. I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t even know this was possible. I would have told you. We could have taken precautions.”

“It’s not your fault.”

Kara couldn’t help but feel responsible. She was the alien, after all. “It sort of is.” Maggie had set with this information for two days and by the looks of it been miserable. “You should have called me when you found out. I would have been here for you.” Kara pulled back and cupped Maggie’s cheeks. “You’re not alone. You didn’t have to go through this alone.”

“You’re not mad I already made an appointment?”

“No.” Kara knew Maggie didn’t want kids, and while Kara would have been on board if Maggie wanted to keep the baby, it was obvious she didn’t. “You don’t want to be a mom and that’s okay. Your feelings are valid. I promise I’m not mad. I’ll go with you Monday. That’s not something I want you to have to go through alone.”

“I know you said you didn’t want kids, but you would be a great mom and I don’t want you to hate me or resent me later on for this decision.”

“Oh, Maggie. I could never hate you and I won’t resent you. If you wanted to have the baby, I would be here for you.”

“We just started dating.”

“True, but our relationship seems to be on a racing track. I respect your decision on this, and I can see how miserable you are right now.” Kara sat back and Maggie relaxed in her arms.

“It was a shock to find out.”

“I can imagine. I will have a lot to talk with my mom when I get back to National City. I promise this won’t happen again. I’ll figure something out.”

“I don’t blame you.”

“I had no idea.” She wouldn’t lie. A little Maggie running around would be welcome but the last thing she wanted was for Maggie to be miserable. “I’m not upset about your decision. What I would be upset about is if this derailed our relationship. Especially this early on. I can see a bright and long future for us.”

“Really?”

“Really and that includes all the ups and downs.”

“I wasn’t sure how you would react.”

“Look at me.” She lightly kissed Maggie’s lips. “Maggie, I really care about you. Please don’t ever be afraid to talk to me.”

Maggie covered Kara’s hands with her own. “I can see that now. This is a shock. A baby, Kara. I’m pregnant. I…” she took a deep breath. “I never expected this. It’s blindsided me.”

“I can tell.” She kept quiet while Maggie collected her thoughts.

“I want to terminate but I can’t help thinking what if.”

“Go on.”

“What if this kid is the one to cure cancer or lead a country or the superhero that saves the world.”

“You can’t think like that. Don’t play the what if game.” Kara tucked the hair behind Maggie’s ear. “Listen to me. It’s hurting me to see you hurting. This is a huge decision but one you’ve already made. Talk to me. Why are you so upset?” Kara handed her a Kleenex.

“I’ve been thinking a lot. I don’t want to be a mom. I’ve never wanted kids. I don’t need them to fulfill my life. I don’t need them to complete me. The thought of being pregnant has never appealed to me. The diaper changes and feedings. Getting up at all hours never sounded like a good idea to me. You know?”

“I do. Truthfully a lot of those things never appealed to me either and that’s okay. I won’t leave you if you terminate and I won’t resent or be mad at you. I won’t leave you or resent you or be mad at you if you decided to keep the baby as well. I’ll be here with you either way.”

“But what do you want? I need to know.”

“No, you don’t. Maggie, I’m not trying to be difficult. This isn’t my decision. It’s yours. This is your body and truthfully, if you decided to keep the baby there’s a lot we will have to do.”

“Like leave Earth?”

“Maybe not. If keeping the baby is something you want, I will come up with a way that we can stay on Earth.”

“And if you can’t?”

“We would have to leave.”

Maggie rested her head against the back of the couch. “I had my mind made up Thursday. I made the appointment on Thursday. Everything made sense. Then Friday, I threw up again and that seemed to solidify my decision.”

“But?”

“But. I.” She sniffed. “I don’t know. I started thinking. I don’t want kids, but this isn’t any kid, is it? This is our kid. Mine and yours. We made it and I just. I don’t know.”

Kara wasn’t sure she should say anything but decided to be truthful. “Her.”

“What?”

“The baby. It’s a girl. We’re two women, so the baby will be a girl.”

“Oh.”

Kara swallowed when Maggie looked down to her stomach. She placed her hand on Maggie’s thigh and squeezed. “What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking I’m a hypocrite.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Maggie, no.”

“I broke up with Alex because I didn’t want kids and now, I’m sitting here thinking about…about.”

“Hey.” Kara pulled Maggie into her arms, then lay them both back on the couch. This was life changing and not a decision to be taken lightly. They’d just gotten together. They hadn’t even shared I love you’s yet. The baby couldn’t have been more than two weeks old. She knew Lois told her the pregnancy was a bit faster on Earth and it evened out when they got to Argo. So, if Maggie wanted to keep the baby, they would have to act fast. “This is a big decision that’s going to impact the rest of our lives. It’s not something we can take lightly.”

“We haven’t even been together that long.”

“No, but I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” She squeezed Maggie.

“This is crazy.”

“I want what you want. I’m not trying to be difficult.”

“I know.” Maggie slipped her hand under Kara’s shirt and rubbed her stomach. “My decision was made. It was made and then I went to the clinic and saw the kids running around and this little boy ran up to me and smiled. He had curly blond hair and I…faltered. All these thoughts started running through my mind and I wasn’t so sure. I had to leave.” She pushed up and looked in Kara’s eyes. “We can’t do this.”

“We can do anything as long as we do it together.”

“But a baby. A baby.”

Kara wasn’t sure what to say but didn’t want to say the wrong thing. This was Maggie’s decision. “If on Monday you decided to keep your appointment, I’ll be there. But, if you decided not to go, I’ll be there for your first doctor’s appointment. I’ll be here either way. Yes, it’s soon. Too soon, but sometimes fate likes to throw us a curveball. It’s what we do with that decision that matters.”

“Is there anything in your teachings about abortions?”

“I don’t think so, but I was only thirteen when I left and considering we had the Matrix to make babies I would say there wasn’t any unwanted babies. But that was Krypton, and this is Earth. More specially, Gotham. So, that will bring up another issue.”

“Moving?”

“Yes. If you want to keep this baby, I hope you would move to National City sooner rather than later, so I can take care of you.” She kissed Maggie’s forehead. “Why don’t we take a bath and go to bed early. We’ll sleep on it and maybe tomorrow your decision will be clearer to you.”

“I think that’s a great idea. I’ll get the bath started.”

“I’ll put this stuff away.”

Kara put the ice cream in the freezer and the donuts in the fridge. A baby. They might be having a baby and if they ended up not having one, Kara would do everything she could to make sure Maggie knew how much she cared about her. A baby would be nice, but making sure Maggie made the right decision for herself was more important.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Maggie woke early. Far earlier then she would have liked. She lay in bed for a while. Thinking and staring at Kara sleeping soundly beside her.

Her beautiful sweet Kara. Having her support meant everything and took a lot of pressure off her decision. She knew Kara wouldn’t hold anything against her.

But she’d broken up with Alex for this and now she was thinking of keeping the baby. Their baby. Their daughter. A mix of them both. It was scary and terrifying and a little bit wonderful. A scary wonderful. She knew deep down this wouldn’t ruin their relationship, but they’d only been dating few weeks.

One thing she did know, was that Kara was going to have to come up with a form of birth control. This would not be happening again. This could not happen again.

She climbed out of bed and made her way to the kitchen, taking out Kara’s box of donuts and took a big bite of one.

The thought of evening contemplating keeping the baby was absurd but watching Kara sleep stirred something in her. Kara would be a wonderful mother. She wasn’t so sure about herself, but she knew Kara would be by her side no matter what.

She knew her decision on Thursday, but now, it didn’t feel right. Having this baby with Kara felt right. There was no way she would be like her parents. Her child would always know that she was loved no matter what. Fuck.

After the first donut she grabbed another one. She picked the tablet up and opened the browser. The last webpage she visited was still up. The animal themed onesies stared back at her. She set her half eaten donut down and chocked back a sob. Before she could blink two arms were wrapped around her from behind.

“I’ve got you.”

“I can’t do this. I can’t.”

“Okay. I’ll go with you Monday. You don’t have to do this.”

“No. I.” She turned in Kara’s arms. “I can’t do it. I thought I could. I never thought I would be in this situation. I never ever dreamed this scenario up. I never wanted to adopt kids, or watch my partner carry, but this never entered my mind. But, she’s here and I…” She took a few calming breaths so she could calm down. “I want to keep her.”

“What?”

“I want to keep her.” She closed her eyes when Kara embraced her.

“You’re going to make a wonderful mom. A little badass, dimpled, blond-haired baby running around.”

Maggie sobbed into Kara’s chest. “Alex is going to hate me. Us.” She could have had this with Alex, but she didn’t want it with Alex. Being with Kara. Doing this with Kara felt right. Being in Kara’s arms felt like home.

“Maybe, but I like to think she’s grown and learned, but who knows. She has Kelly and I have you.” She lifted Maggie’s face. “You have me. For always.”

“This is crazy.” Maggie slipped her hands around Kara and held her tight. “It is. We just started out and I don’t want this to throw us off course.”

“It won’t. I promise. I’ll take care of everything you need to make sure we can stay here. I hate to leave you, but I think the sooner I figure things out the better. I’ll spend the morning with you, but then I’m going back to National City to see about things. I promise I’ll be back this evening.”

The last thing she wanted Kara to do was leave, but knew things needed to be worked out quickly. “I have been awfully run down lately and I’ve been eating more.”

“You ate five donuts.”

“What?” Maggie looked over Kara’s shoulder and half the box was gone. How did that happen? “Oh. Jeez. This kid eats like you.” She looked up quickly to gauge Kara’s reaction and when she smiled Maggie had a feeling everything was going to be all right. It had to be. There wasn’t another option. She had Kara and now they had a baby coming. These were the last things she expected for her life, but it felt like everything was falling into place. “When you come back later can you bring me a couple of pizza’ from Al’s.”

“Yes, yes I can.” Maggie let Kara carry her to the couch. “But first I want to hold my girlfriend and enjoy her being in my arms.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Three hours later, Kara took to the skies, toward National City. The first stop would be the DEO so she could talk to her mom and if that didn’t work out, she would go to the one person she hated to bother. Lena. It was a longshot that Lena would help her, but maybe if Kara had something to give her in return she would.

She was going to be a mom. Which was crazy, but exciting. She would have supported Maggie either way, and this was life changing, but it felt right. Hopefully in a few months Maggie would be ready to move back to National City. Kara knew she would have to tell her family sooner now. Maybe she would do it on Thanksgiving.

She dropped into the DEO surprised to see Alex there.

“Kara. I didn’t expect you back today.”

Kara pulled Alex into her office. “I need to talk to my mom.”

“Okay.”

“In private.” She knew this would be a touchy subject. The only way she could use the device to talk to her mom was through the DEO’s satellites, but they always insisted on recording their talks. This talk could not be recorded.

“Kara, you know that’s not possible per the president’s orders. I’m sorry.”

She had a feeling Alex would say that. The DEO was becoming more of a hindrance to her then a help. “I see.”

“Kara, it was never a problem before.”

“Yes, it was. I just never said anything. Do you know how awfully it is when I can’t even have a conversation with my mom in private. It sucks.”

“I know that, and I wished things were different, but the president is cracking down on our expenses and it costs a lot to connect to Argo.”

“I know.” Kara strode out of the office with Alex right behind her. She entered the satellite room and unhooked the tablet from their servers.

“Kara, what are you doing?”

“Taking what’s mine.” She turned with the tablet in her hand and eyed Alex and the two agents that were standing behind her. “Really, Alex. This tablet belongs to me. Not the DEO. You can’t stop me from taking it. You know as well as I do that the only information on here is about Argo and nothing about the DEO.”

Alex waved the agents off. “What are you going to do with it? You can’t use it. Kara, what’s gotten into you? I thought going to Gotham was a good thing, but now I don’t know.”

“Going to Gotham was the best thing that could have ever happened to me.” She pulled Alex into a one arm hug. “I love you and I’ll talk to you later.”

She wasn’t stopped from leaving and once she was in the air made her way to L-Corp. A quick listen let her know Lena was in her office. She wasn’t looking forward to this conversation, but she would do anything for Maggie and now their baby.

Kara stopped above Lena’s balcony and hoovered. They were having a baby. The next heir to the house of El. She flipped in the air, then softly landed on Lena’s balcony. She jumped back when Lena was standing at the balcony doors staring at her.

“Good mood, I see.”

“Oh.” Kara coughed and tried to wipe the smile off her face but couldn’t. “A little.”

“And you came here of all places to share your joy.”

“No. It just hit me suddenly. I apologize if I’ve made you uncomfortable.”

“What are you doing here, Supergirl?”

“I need your help.” Kara held up her hand to stop whatever Lena was going to say. “Please. I wouldn’t be asking you if I had another way and time is against us. I propose a trade. You help me and I’ll give you information.”

Lena held her gaze then motioned for her to come in. Lena sat at her desk and Kara took the seat in front of it. “Go on.”

Kara set the tablet on the table. “I need to talk to my mom. The DEO started new protocols that all my conversations with her are to be recorded. Since it cost so much to connect with Argo, they monitor me. I need to talk with her in private. I want complete privacy. So, I don’t want you listening in.”

Lena picked up the tablet and turned it around. “You want to use my L-Corps satellites to connect to Argo?”

“That’s one thing I need.”

Lena steepled her fingers together. “Oh, there’s more?”

“I’ll need a few more things, but I need to talk to my mom first.”

“And what will I get out of all this. Forgive me, but the satisfaction of helping you isn’t going to be enough.”

“I know and I’m not asking to be your friend again. I know that boat has sailed. I’m not here to make things harder for you. You help me connect and help me with a few other things and I’ll give you the plans for one of Argo’s inventions.”

Lena sat up. “What?”

“I’ll give you the plans.”

“You really think the council on Argo will agree to that.”

No, of course they wouldn’t. “Yes.”

“You’re lying.”

Kara clenched her teeth. “Fine. They won’t, but I don’t care. My needs right now are more important than theirs or even Argo.”

Lena laughed. “Of course, you don’t. What Supergirl wants. She gets.”

She stood and snatched the tablet up. “I don’t have time for this. Do we have a deal or not?” Kara held out her hand and on her count of ten Lena stood and grasped her hand.

“Under the condition that you tell me what’s going on.”

“No.” Kara pulled her hand back. “We’re not friends. This is a business proposition. What I’ll need won’t hurt anybody and it’s personal. The last thing I want to do is give you information that you can use to hurt me or my family and friends with.” The slight look of hurt of Lena’s face passed quickly. “So, I take it that’s a no?” Kara made it to the door before Lena spoke.

“Wait.” Kara turned around and handed the tablet over when Lena held her hand out for it.

Thirty minutes later, Kara was seated in a small conference room with the promise from Lena that all the cameras and recording devices were off. She had complete privacy. A few minutes later, her mother’s smiling face was on the screen.

“Kara, what a surprise. Honey, what’s wrong?”

“How is it possible for me to get a human woman pregnant?”

Alure smiled. “I didn’t know it was possible, but it makes sense. You’re an alien darling. Some things can’t be explained, but it seems to me that there was an exchange of fluids.”

“It can’t be that simple?”

“Yes, it can.”

“How can I prevent it from happening again?”

“I don’t know a lot about human physiology, but I assume a human contraceptive for your female friend will work.”

“That simple?”

“Yes. That simple.”

Kara stared out the window. Birth control. Oh, Rao. That was good news for her and Maggie.

“Kara, dear.”

“Mom.”

“Are you going to explain what’s going on.” It didn’t take her long to go over everything. “So, I’m going to be a grandmother and you both want to stay on Earth?”

“I.” Was that really all her mom took away from that. “You don’t care that we haven’t been together that long? Or that she is Alex’s ex?”

“You aren’t concerned with those things, so why should I be. You look happy and that tells me all I need to know.”

“I love you, Mom.”

“I love you too.”

They spent the next fifteen minutes going over a plan to keep Maggie safe on Earth. If it didn’t work, they would have to go to Argo.

“Thank you for not freaking out on me.”

“Kara, you’re my daughter and a grown woman and I trust you to make the right decisions for yourself. You won’t this baby, don’t you?”

“I do.”

“And this Maggie?”

“I won’t call it love yet, but I care for her a great deal. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with her.”

“Good. That’s all I need to know. I expect updates on the pregnancy.”

“I’m going to have to give Lena something in return for her help. There isn’t another way.”

“What do you want to give her?”

“I…” Kara swallowed. “I was thinking about the plans for the birthing Matrix.”

“I see.” Alura stood then came back a few minutes later. She plugged a device into her tablet and a moment later a new file popped up in the corner of Kara’s tablet.

“Mom.”

“I just sent you the plans.”

“But, the council.”

“I’ll deal with them. I won’t have my granddaughter’s life in jeopardy if there was something, I could have done to prevent it. I expect you to get everything you need out of this deal including monetary compensation. It takes a lot to raise a child.”

“I will.”

“I have to go. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” After the call ended, Kara stared at the table, then brought up the plans and scanned them. Get everything she needed. She stood and left the room, making her way to Lena’s office, ignoring the stares around her. Lena’s secretary waved her in.

“I hope your call went well.”

“It did.”

“What deal do you want?”

“I need two apartments outfitted with red sun lamps and I need a dozen or more personal red sun admitters. Small enough to carry on your body, but strong enough to take away any Kryptonian powers, but not strong enough not to hurt anybody. I would also like one of Brainy’ image inducers and make sure it can mask certain things about a woman’s body.” She knew she would have to tell her what was going on.

“Like what?”

“Like a pregnancy.” Lena looked down at her stomach then up to her face. “It’s not me. I trust that what I’m about to tell you won’t leave this room.”

“It won’t.”

“My girlfriend is pregnant, and we don’t want to go to Argo.”

“I…for once, you’ve left me stunned. I didn’t even realize you liked women for one or that you could get human women pregnant.”

“I didn’t know I could either. This is a surprise to both of us.”

“I see. Is that all you needed?”

“No.” Kara licked her lips. “If anything comes up with this pregnancy in the future, I want your help to figure it out and I want to be able to talk with my mother anytime I want.”

“Anything else?”

“Monetary compensation.”

“You haven’t even told me what you’ve got for me and you’re already making demands.”

“It will change the course of our history and L-Corp will be the only company that has it.” She knew Lena was intrigued.

“You’ve got my attention.” Kara tapped on the file on the tablet, then turned it around for Lena to see, while she scrolled through the plans. “What are the plans for?”

“The birthing Matrix.”

“What?” Lena jerked her head up.

“The birthing Matrix. My mom gave me the plans and said she would deal with the council. A few things will have to be customized to Earth’s minerals, but I know you’re the right person to make this a reality for a lot of families.”

“Kara, that is…this would change the way families were created. Same sex couples, infertile couples. This would be one of the biggest things to ever happen to the world. I didn’t expect something this big.”

“You’re going to help me bring my daughter into the world that means everything to me. I know you’ll do right by the device. I know you won’t take advantage of people. You could even set up a grant program to help underprivileged families out.”

“How much do you want?”

“Let’s face it. You couldn’t afford what those plans are really worth, but I’m a reasonable woman. I don’t want all of your money. I just want enough to take care of my family.”

“Do you have a number in mind?”

She did and she knew it was a drop in the bucket to what the plans should cost. “I do.” Lena slid a piece of paper across the desk. Kara took the hint and wrote down a number, then slid the paper back to Lena.

Lena looked at the paper then back up to Kara and blinked. “That wasn’t what I was expecting?

“There are a few things I would like to accomplish. I would like to open an all alien clinic in National City, along with helping a few of the shelters and maybe opening a new center for alien refugees. It’s a fair number.”

“Kara you could have asked me for a hundred times this amount, and it still wouldn’t be enough to pay for what those plans are worth.”

“Oh.”

“Can I see them.”

Kara handed over the device and watched as Lena read them over. After thirty minutes, she set the table down. “There are quite a few things that will have to be adapted, but nothing I can’t handle. We could be looking at a prototype in the next year.”

“So?”

“I’ll have my lawyers draw up the contract. I have no issue paying your price.” She stood. “I’ll be right back.” Kara closed her eyes and sooner then she would have expected, Lena walked back into the room, carrying a small box. She took out a small round disk, around the size of a half-dollar. “I’ve been experiment with red sun light and made up a few of these.”

She pushed in the center button and Kara felt a bit faint and a dulling of her powers, but otherwise she was fine. “Can I see?” Lena handed it over. “She pushed the button again and the dullness was gone. “This is great. How many do you have?”

“Six but give me a couple of weeks and I’ll have you a dozen more.” She lifted a red light bulb out of the box. “I have four of these. I’ll make more. Is there anything else you need right now?”

“I don’t think so.”

“You have enough money?”

Kara flushed slightly. “Yes, but when the baby is born, I’ll probably need some things.”

“Like.” Lena picked up her tablet.

“Glasses for one. I’m not sure about the rest yet. Maybe something to damper her powers, like a bracelet or something.”

“I’ll get to work on it.”

“Thank you.” Kara bit her lip. “I know this is a business deal, but you’ll never know what this means to me.”

“Kara, I…” Lena shook her head. “Let me see your tablet.” Kara handed it over and watched silently as Lena tapped on it, then tapped on her own tablet. She handed it back. “You should have no problem communicating with your mom from anywhere.”

“Really?”

“Yes. The tablet will automatically connect to our satellites.”

“That’s more than I could have wished for. Thank you.”

“Kara, thank you. You could have taken this to anybody, but you brought it to me.”

“I trust you. Even though you hate me, I know you have integrity and only want to help people.” Kara slipped her phone out when it beeped.

“Girlfriend?”

Kara looked up after she answered Maggie back. “Yes. Besides Al’s pizza she also wants me pick up some pastries from the Corner Market.”

Lena frowned. “Isn’t that in Gotham.”

“Yes.”

Lena arched her brow. “I’ll have the contract for you on Monday.”

“I’ll be here.” Kara stopped at the door and turned back. “Thank you, Lena.”

“You’re welcome.”

Kara tucked the box safely in her arms, stopped by her apartment, and grabbed another bag to hold everything. Forty minutes later, she was walking up to Maggie’s apartment and knocked. The door opened almost as soon as she knocked.

“Get in here.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“That pizza smells amazing.”

Kara set her bounty on the counter. “I got pizza, pastries, and red sun lights.”

“You did?”

“Yep.” Kara filled her in, and Maggie took one of the personal red sunlight out.

“So, I just have to wear this, and it will dampen her powers?”

“Yep.” Kara took it from her, pushed the center button, then slipped it in Maggie’s pants pocket. The effects were almost instant. Maggie’s color returned and she seemed to perk up.

“Oh, that’s nice. I didn’t realize how poorly I felt until now.” Kara wrapped her arms around her. “Does this affect you?”

“Not much, but for you and the baby I’ll deal. As your pregnancy progresses, you may have to wear more than one, but I believe this will solve our problems. We’ll outfit mine and your apartments with the light bulbs, so you don’t have to wear the personal ones at home.”

“That sounds wonderful. Do you know what else sounds wonderful?”

“What?”

“A kiss.”

Kara was more than happy to oblige.

After they ate and were cuddled on the couch Maggie asked the question Kara figured she would have asked sooner.

“If I can ask, how much are you getting?”

Kara chuckled. “Of course, you can ask. I’m an open book to you.” Kara squeezed her tight. “I asked for enough that we could open an alien clinic and maybe another refugee center, plus enough to take care of our future.”

“Kara?”

“Fifteen million.”

“Fuck, that’s a lot of money.”

“I want to put enough away for us three, then use the rest to help others.”

Kara lay back when Maggie straddled her legs. “You’re amazing, you know that.”

“It doesn’t hurt to hear it from time to time.”

Maggie chuckled. “there you go being humble again.”

“I would do anything for you.”

“You shouldn’t say things like that unless you mean them.”

“If I have to spend the rest of my life proving it to you, I will.”

“That’s some promise to make.”

“One thing I hope you’ve learned from me is I never break my promises.”

“I’m going to hold you too that.” Maggie wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck when Kara brought their bodies flush together.

“I’m not going to give you a reason to doubt me.” If her life could change so much in a few weeks, Kara couldn’t wait to see what the future held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few notes.  
> \- I do believe in a woman’s right to choose and all circumstances are different. This is a delicate subject.  
> \- I hope no one is disappointed in the way I choose to go.  
> \- I believe Maggie would choose to keep a baby she was carrying because it makes it all the more real. This is a completely different situation then with Alex.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was mistaken. There is not a time jump in this chapter it will be in the next. 
> 
> A few things.
> 
> \- I lost followers of this story for the previous chapter because they didn’t like the way I handled the pregnancy. Which is fine, but I did tag this correctly from the beginning, so that was always an option. Her terminating was never a guarantee. 
> 
> \- I, personally feel, the CW dropped the ball on the kid storyline, especially considering Maggie had a daughter in the comics. For continuation I had to include her breakup with Alex and the reason why in this story since it takes place after the Crisis. 
> 
> \- Third, I write in my downtime for free, in-between writing my original work that I get paid for. If I don’t like the direction a story I’m reading is going, I opt out. It’s that easy. No hard feelings. There are a lot of stories out there to read. I should know, I have dozens of open tabs in Safari. 
> 
> \- For those that stuck around, thank you, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. There is a lot left to tell. This story is going to be much longer than I expected it to be when I started. I appreciate all the kudos and comments from everyone.

Kara gripped the contract from Lena in her hands as she took to the skies. She’d skimmed through it before she left Lena’s office and was shocked by the terms. It was far more generous than she expected, and Lena told her to take a few days and look it over before signing. Lena was a lot warmer to her than in the past and for the first time, Kara felt like they might be able to get some sort of a friendship back.

She’d went for a hug when she left but settled for a handshake and got a barely noticeable smile out of Lena, but it was nice, and it was a start.

Leaving Maggie, the previous evening had been far harder than she expected it would be. Knowing they were having a baby terrified her. Being responsible for someone so small and shaping them to be a productive member of society was scary. Especially one that would have superpowers.

If that’s all it was, she might be able to handle it, but there was more she would have to deal with. Mainly Alex and the hurt she would feel after learning they were having a baby. Being with Kelly had mellowed Alex, but Kara knew when news of her dating Maggie and the baby came up, Alex would be hurt and upset. Kara loved her and would do anything for her, but her priority now was her growing family. It had to be.

Maggie told her the previous evening that the thought of having kids with Alex or her wasn’t appealing and never entered her mind. That was until she was faced with the pregnancy. She made it clear she didn’t anymore and seemed relieved when all it should take was birth control. Kara promised to contact her mom again to see if there was something, she could take that would help eliminate another pregnancy.

They’d talked about moving and Maggie agreed that they could find a place together in National City, but she wasn’t going to abandon the center and wanted to make sure her leaving wouldn’t cause a problem for Ali. She still had two months on her contract with the center, and she wanted to stay, at least, that long.

That would give them plenty of time to find a place and with the money from her deal with Lena they could find anyplace they wanted. She still had five months left on her lease but could pay that off as well. She start looking at properties tonight and present her findings to Maggie on their Wednesday date.

Kara wasn’t so naïve to think it was going to be easy, because it wasn’t. Far from it. They were moving at a fast pace, and they still had so much to learn about each other. Kara couldn’t wait to find out everything that made her tick. It was like putting a puzzle together and she loved puzzles.

Next weekend they had an appointment with Mary to do an ultrasound to make sure everything was going well. It was soon, but considering the baby was part Kryptonian, they were hoping they would be able to see something. Kate already promised to make sure Mary had all the equipment she needed. And if Mary needed anything else, Kate would make sure she had it. Sometimes it was nice having rich and powerful friends.

Kara slowed when her destination came into sight. She wanted someone more versed in these things to look over the contract and there was only one other person she trusted to do that. She flew closer and floated in the air just watching the woman on the balcony.

“Are you going to stare at me all evening or are you coming down here?”

Kara smiled then lowered herself and engulfed Cat into her arms. “It’s so good to see you.”

“Yes. Yes. You too.” Cat patted her shoulder then pulled away. “What brings you here, Supergirl?”

This was it. She knew Cat knew, but she wasn’t sure Cat knew that she knew. It was time to quit lying. “We both know you know the truth.” She turned to Cat. “I’ve been through hell recently and I wasn’t sure I would come out of it whole. I lost everyone I loved. Both of my worlds again, but my friends and I brought it all back. One friend in particular. He scarified himself for the universe.” She looked out over the National City skyline. “I didn’t come here to talk about that, but I will. One day. I promise.”

“Not that it isn’t good to see you, but why are you here, Kara?”

Kara handed over the folder. “I’ve recently found myself in a unique situation. One that I’m happy for, but one I need help with. I went to Lena for help and in exchange for that help, I will hand over the plans to the Birthing Matrix. This is the contract and I was hoping you would look it over for me?”

“Come inside.”

Kara held the door open for her and they settled on the couch. “No Carter tonight?”

“He’s at a sleepover.”

“On a Monday?”

“I didn’t feel like arguing with him.”

“That time, huh?”

“Yes. Now hush.”

“Sorry.” Kara sat back while Cat looked the contract over. Cat really did have a lovely home. She wondered if Maggie would want a place like this or somewhere with a back yard. She was brought out of her musings when Cat took off her glasses.

“What questions do you have? Everything seems in order.”

“I know, but Lena is offering so much more than I asked for and I wanted to make sure everything was legit.”

“What did you ask for? Never mind. Considering it’s you, not nearly enough.”

“Oh. I asked for fifteen million.” Cat arched her brow. “I have to be able to take care of my family.”

“I’m sure Agent Scully gets chump change at her government job.”

“Oh.” Kara flushed. “Not that family.”

“I’m listening.”

“I recently vacationed in Gotham and met a woman or recounted with her. We started dating and we just found out she’s pregnant.”

“Well. My. My. I never expected that coming from you.”

“We connected so quickly, and I let myself fall. I’ve never done that before. I really like her, Cat. A lot. Yes, the baby is unexpected, and it is too soon, but she’s decided to keep the baby and we’re doing this together.”

“Does this special woman have a name?”

“I…”

“Are you ashamed or embarrassed to tell me because if that’s the case it should tell you all you need to know.”

“Maggie. Her name is Maggie and I’m not ashamed or embarrassed to be with her.”

Cat narrowed her eyes. “Why does that name sound so familiar.”

“I’m sure you’ve met a lot of Maggie’s in all your years.”

“Watch the sass and I’m not talking about me. I’m talking you.” Cat tapped her finger on her lip, then stopped. “Wasn’t your sister engaged to a Maggie?”

Kara held Cat’s eyes. “Yes.”

“Oh, Kara. That is complicated.”

“I really care about her.”

“Just take it easy. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Cat patted her on the knee.

“Maggie wouldn’t do that. We both went into this knowing it wouldn’t be easy.”

“That’s an understatement. Why did they break up?”

Kara slumped back and lay her head on the couch. “Maggie didn’t want kids.”

“Well. You never do anything by halves, do you?” Cat grew quiet. “And you’re sure she wants this baby?’

“Yes. She made the appointment to terminate but changed her mind. I would have supported her either way. This was her decision to make, not mine.”

“And you would have been okay with that?”

“Yes, I would have. I want her, Cat and everything that entails. I’m not a runner and she means so much to me already, it’s scary. I never had these feelings for her when her and Alex were together. In fact, I really didn’t like her that much. Near the end of their relationship she started to grow on me, but now, I don’t know. When we reconnected, something clicked.” She turned to Cat. “I know it hasn’t been that long, but after everything I’ve been through recently, I wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass me up. I know, as long as we communicate, we’ll have a bright future ahead of us.”

“And is that something you want? Don’t Kryptonians mate for life.”

“We do and I hope, someday we’re there, but it’s too soon for that.”

“Baby before marriage, Kara. How progressive of you.”

“Ms. Grant,” Kara groaned.

“Okay. Okay. I’m happy for you. You deserve it and I expect to be kept in the loop about the baby.”

“I will, but please don’t tell anyone.”

“Kara.”

“I just had to say it.”

“I won’t. Now back to the contract.”

“Okay.”

“On top of the fifteen million you will receive up front, she’s also included a hundred and twenty-five million for a new state of the art alien clinic and refugee center aptly named, The Danvers-Luthor clinic to be built within the next year. That price is not including the purchase of the land, which L-Corp will also take care of. L-Crop will take care of all operating costs. You will have full say in the running of said clinic and its future dealings. Do you have an issue with the clinic being associated with L-Crop?”

“No, but I just assumed I would have to do it myself. Having Lena and L-Corp on board means we could do so much more then I even dreamed.”

“I agree. The name?”

“Is fine.” She was surprised Lena would want to be associated with her but having her and L-Corp on would make the clinic state of the art and she knew every patient would have top notch care.

“Let’s see. There is also a clause that in five years, if the plans for the Matrix are up and running, that another alien clinic and refugee center will be built in the city of your choosing at the same cost as the first one. You’ll also receive nine percent of all sales in accordance with the Matrix.”

“Is nine a lot?”

“Considering what you originally asked for, I think it’s quite far, but you can probably get her to bump it up to ten or eleven.”

“Okay.”

Cat flipped a few pages. “She’s also stipulated that if any issues arise during the making of the Matrix that you will assist them. Are you okay with that?”

“I just assumed I would help anyway.”

“Never assume.”

“Got it.”

“There is also a clause associated with subject A.”

“The baby.”

“I see and that meets your standards.” Kara nodded. “I think it’s fair, Kara. Is it worth with the device is worth? No, but I’m not sure anyone would be willing to pay what it’s worth. I think you should sign it. It includes everything you wanted, doesn’t it?”

“Far more than I expected.” Kara accepted the contract back. “There is one thing I would like.”

“Oh?”

“I know you’re not working right now. Have you ever wanted to run an alien clinic?”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I trust you with my life. I am serious. I won’t have the time to devote the clinic. I’ll talk with Maggie, but I know she’ll want to take the refugee center over. That’s the work she’s doing now. Just think about it.”

Cat stood and placed her hand on her hip. “It would be more different than anything I’m used to. When you return the contract to Lena tell her I’m thinking about it. I want the door to be open if I decide to take it.”

“I will.” Kara stood and Cat motioned her forward. The hug was exactly what she needed.

“I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you. For everything.”

“I’m here if you need me.”

“I’ll talk to you later.”

“I look forward to it.”

A few minutes later Kara was landing on Lena’s balcony at L-Corp. Lena waved her in and Kara took the seat in front of the desk.

“I didn’t expect you back this soon,” Lena said.

“I had a friend look it over, but everything seems in order.”

“Nothing you would like to change?”

“I would like ten percent instead of nine.” Kara held her breath.

“Okay. Anything else?”

“She’s thinking it over, but I asked Cat Grant to run the clinic and my girlfriend will run the refugee center. Those are my terms.”

“If I meet those terms, you’ll sign the contract?”

“Yes.”

“Wait here.” Kara stood when Lena walked out and poured herself a glass of water. Kara sat when Lena walked back in. “My lawyer is making the changes now. If you would like to stay it will be fifteen or so minutes.”

“Sure. I can wait.” This was awkward, but not as much as she expected. She sat quietly while Lena typed on her computer.

“I’ve been looking at acceptable proprieties for the clinic and I think I’ve found one.” Lena motioned her over and Kara looked at the laptop. It was a warehouse on the water. It didn’t look in great shape, but she knew Lena would completely renovate it.

“So, you’re thinking the warehouse or just the land.”

“No, the warehouse. It’s in better shape then what the outside suggests, and it also has an added bonus of an underground bunker that runs along half of the warehouse. It will, of course, be outfitted with L-Corp’s latest security system.”

It would be perfect for what they needed. “Would the refuge center be connected or at another location?”

“That’s up to you.” Lena brought up another picture that showed the backside of the warehouse. “We could build the center here, or I can find another location.”

“I think having it close to the clinic would be ideal. A lot of new to earth aliens don’t like to travel far into a new city for fear of being attacked.”

“So, when I have the plans drawn up, we’ll include the center.”

“Sounds good.” Kara took her seat. “Thank you. You don’t know how much all this means to me. I never expected you to go as far as you have. I’ll never forget this, Lena.”

“You weren’t asking for enough and I know what I’ve offered isn’t enough.”

“Lena, no one would be able to pay what those plans are worth. I trust L-Corp and you to do right by them. I trust you and taking them to someone else never entered my mind.”

Lena stood and started pacing. “This…” She stopped pacing and looked at Kara. “I’m not ready to completely forgive you yet, but I think I’m ready to let go of some of the anger. It’s going to take time. A lot of it, but I hope we can, someday, be friends again. And no, it’s not because of this deal. I miss our talks.”

Kara knew how much it must have taken for Lena to admit that and she wouldn’t take it for granted. “I have to, and you can take all the time you need. I’m here and I’ll always be here. I promise. We’ll as much as I can be.”

“You do have a baby on the way.” Lena sat on the couch and indicated Kara should as well. “How is that?”

“Scary. Really scary. It’s one thing to be good with other people’s kids, but this is mine. I don’t want to mess up.”

“Kara, you’re going to be great.”

It was the first time in a long time that Lena had called her by her name while she was wearing the suit. “I hope so. We’re both scared. This isn’t something she expected. It’s thrown us both.”

“Not ready to tell me her name yet?”

“Not today, but I will eventually.”

“I understand.” Lena stood at the knock on her door and accepted the papers from her assistant. Kara looked them over and signed her name where Lena indicated. It was done. “Per your request we will open an account at the bank L-Corp and I do business. They are discreet and know if they were to breath a word of this, I would end them.”

“Kara Danvers receiving fifteen million would looks suspicious at the small bank i’m a member of now, so thank you.” With that kind of money, she wouldn’t have to worry about anything. Especially food. Which was a blessing with another Kryptonian on the way.

“Anything pressing to buy?”

“No, though we are looking into buying a bigger place.”

“That’s reasonable. I hate to cut this short, but I have a meeting in twenty minutes.”

Kara stood. “The board was okay with all of this?”

“They were more than okay. They were salivating. You’ve made me a popular woman. They know when this news hits the wire, our stocks will skyrocket.”

“Have you thought of a reason why you would be opening an alien clinic with Kara Danvers?”

“You let me handle that. I have an idea, but it’s your job to make sure Kara Danvers and Supergirl make an appearance at the opening. Together. Only you will be able to protect your identity.”

“I have a plan.” Kara stopped at the door to the balcony. “I’ll see you later.”

Without turning around Lena answered. “You will.”

Kara took a slight detour home and picked up enough Chinese food to feed a family. She could afford the dip in her bank account considering what she was about to receive. Things were moving along nicely. Now she just had to figure out how she was going to tell Alex about her deal with Lena. Among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is all Maggie and there will be a small time jump. Maybe a month or two.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Maggie eyed the pretzel cart across the street and debated whether she wanted a snack, or as Kara called it, second breakfast, so soon after the first. The image inducer may mask her pregnancy from the outside world, what little of it there was, but it didn’t mask her appetite. The portable red sun emitters didn’t touch that aspect of her pregnancy either.

Feeling foolish for even doubting her little sprout’s craving, she joined the masses at the crosswalk and fifteen minutes later, was sitting on a park bench enjoying her pretzel dipped in a mixture of mustard and ketchup. Kara also told her not to deprive herself, because most of the nutrients were going to the baby anyway, so Maggie wasn’t having any issue induldging. Though, Kara made sure she ate plenty of vegetables on top of all the junk the baby craved, which she blamed on Kara.

From the way her pregnancy started, she expected it to be horrible after throwing up for almost two weeks straight, but that aspect soon passed and besides her faster metabolism, Mary assured her everything was normal. Or as normal as it could be with an alien/human child.

Being pregnant was nothing like she expected. It was more terrifying and surreal than anything she’d ever experienced before. From the moment she decided to keep Sprout, she decided to try and enjoy the experience. So far it was fifty-fifty in the enjoyment category.

Wearing the inducer in public fooled everyone, including her, but when she got home and took it off, everything became real when she got a look at the little bump that was visible. A little bump she’d quickly fallen in love with. And one Kara couldn’t quit talking too.

At the rate Kara was going the baby would come out of the womb speaking Kryptonian. It was those nights when they were relaxing in bed, Kara situated so she could talk to the baby, that made it all worthwhile. They’d made an unlikely family for themselves and Maggie would fight to make sure they stayed that way. She loved running her fingers through Kata’s hair while she talked to their baby,

There was no denying they both couldn’t wait to meet Sprout in person. Her names was still up for debate, so they’d settled on Bean Sprout as a nickname. Kara had even found a onesie that had a sprout on it, and they added it to their ever growing pile of baby supplies.   
  
Maggie was apprehensive about buying so much, since it was so soon into the pregnancy, but all the tests showed Sprout was fine so Maggie would trust Mary and her tests. It didn’t hurt that Kara could listen to the baby’s heartbeat to make sure she was all right any time they wanted.

After finishing her pretzel and throwing away her trash she settled back against a tree and watched the kids play on the play-sets that L-Corp purchased to make sure the equipment was safe. 

That would be her Sprout someday. Or, maybe not, considering her kid would have superpowers and would probably be able to fly. She never could do anything by halves. Leave it to her to get knocked up by an alien. An alien that was her ex’s little sister. But she shook those thoughts off. Just thinking about a mini Kara running around brought a smile to her face. God help her if the kid got her dimples and Kara’s eyes. She would be unstoppable and Maggie would never be able to deny her anything. 

The last three months brought about a lot of changes and her move to National City was finally complete. Even if most of her stuff was in storage. Being here, with Kara, was nice, even if they weren’t living together yet. They’d looked at several places but couldn’t decide on one. Maggie never pictured herself as a suburban mom but the house at the top of Kara’s list was starting to grow on her.

The two-story Victorian house backed up to a hundred acres of forested land protected by the government. An added plus was the large corner lot the house set on. The fact that the houses around them weren’t packed in like sardines also put it up high up on her list. She didn’t mind neighbors but didn’t want them right beside her, being able to look into their house and know their business. It would also give Kara the privacy she needed to come and go as she pleased as Supergirl.

The sooner Maggie gave in, which wasn’t a hardship, the sooner they could start renovating the house and the sooner they could move in. The number one thing on her list was heated floors and a large master bedroom/bathroom. Kara wanted a large kitchen. They’d also have plenty of room to have friends and family over. It would be win-win. She’d tell Kara after dinner tonight it was the house for them. It would be a perfect place to host Christmas at.

At the start, Kara’s words of devotion sounded wonderful but hollow. Over the last few months, Kara had proved herself over and over in ways Maggie never expected. It wasn’t only the money, but Kara was a constant solid presence in her life and Maggie would stop trying to convince herself it wasn’t love.

It was hard not to fall in love with the other woman. They’d had fights, but nothing that ever made Maggie feel like this was the thing that would end them. It was nice falling in love with someone where their foundation was solid. Even if it started off fast. She was tired of dwelling on that aspect of their relationship anyway. They were so much more than their fast start.

She’d yet to tell Kara she loved her and wanted it to be special but had a feeling she’d blurt it out in a moment of weirdness between them. Which would be perfect.

Maggie slipped her hand in her jacket and pulled out a Snickers bar that Kara had put in there that morning. Kara was always doing little things to show her how much she cared and to keep her fed. Maggie kept all the notes Kara left around her hotel room and her apartment in a shoebox in her closet.

Falling in love with Kara had been quick, electrifying, and wonderful. Falling in love with Kara was a dream come true.

“Maggie?”

Maggie finished her candy bar and stuffed the wrapper in her pocket before shifting her gaze to the woman standing beside her.

Alex.

Maggie wondered how long it would take to run into her. Two weeks. Far quicker than she would have hoped for. When her and Kara were out, Kara could listen for her heartbeat and they’d been able to avoid her. One reason for the image inducer was standing next to her.

They both knew how hard this would be on Alex and they didn’t want to rub Alex’s nose in their happiness. Alex didn’t deserve that, and the last thing Maggie wanted was to hurt her unnecessarily.

Though, seeing Alex in front of her didn’t stir up any repressed feelings, thank God, but it was nice to see her, even under such deceitful circumstances.

Alex was also the reason Maggie was staying in a hotel instead of with Kara. Which she didn’t like even though Kata stayed with her most nights. The last thing either of them wanted was for Alex to walk in on them. Maggie understood the reasoning but still disliked it.

The fact that she had to hide her girlfriend and their relationship and their baby, as some sort of dirty secret, didn’t set right. Though, at least one aspect of their relationship would be known in a little over a month. While Maggie celebrated Thanksgiving with Kate and Mary, Kara would be telling her family they were dating. 

Operation: Baby El, as Kara liked to call it would wait until Christmas. Kara’s reasoning was the holidays tended to soften people. Maggie thought it was complete bullshit, but she gave this one to Kara since she seemed so set on the idea. 

“Danvers.” Maggie accepted Alex’s one arm hug even as awkward as it was. Where once the arms holding her felt like a safe space, now they felt restrictive. She’d grown used to Kara holding her with a touch of softness and steel.

Maggie pulled away after an appropriate amount of time. Which in reality was only a few seconds. Kara had mentioned that morning that Alex would be at the DEO all day. She kept her heartbeat steady. The last thing she needed was Supergirl sweeping in to rescue her when she didn’t need rescuing. It was sweet and Maggie felt that much safer knowing she had a Superhero on speed dial. Her superhero.

Kara had given her a Superfriends watch in case of emergencies and she wore it all the time to give Kara and her a sense of peace. Kara told her the previous week that pressing it because Sprout wanted tiramisu from Italy didn’t constitute an emergency, but Kara wasn’t the one that had to deal with Sprout’s mood swings. Maggie eventually conceded after eating three portions of said dessert and promised to only text when her carvings hit. She didn’t want to take advantage of Kara, but it was rather convenient to have her at her beck and call. Though, when a craving hit, it could be so overwhelming at times, Maggie had to stop and try to reason with Sprout to make her see reason. Seven out of ten times it worked. It didn’t work for the tiramisu.

Maggie motioned to the bench she’d previously vacated for them both to sit down. Her stomach rumbled and she hoped it was only gas and not Sprout acting up. She was barely there and causing this much trouble already, Maggie wasn’t sure what to expect in her later months of pregnancy.

She would be civil as long as Alex was, but she knew the other woman was perplexed when she found out Kara went into business with Lena. Kara didn’t disclose the fifteen million payout to Alex, but she’d told her about the exchange between the Matrix plans and the clinic/refugee center. Alex wasn’t a hundred percent on board with the plan, but trusted that Kara knew what she was doing, even if it did involve Lena. What Kara hadn’t told Alex yet, was that, if she wanted it, one of the first Matrix’s completed would go to her so she and Kelly can have a baby of their own. Hopefully that would soften some of her edges when the news broke of them dating. 

“I didn’t know you were in National City.”

“Been back a couple of weeks. Gotham didn’t hold much appeal anymore.” And considering her whole world was in National city it was a no brainer.

“Gotham.” Alex frowned. “I didn’t realize that’s where you settled.”

Of course, she didn’t. It wasn’t like they called each other after the break-up. A clean break was what Maggie needed and it’s what she got. “I needed a change, but now, that’s changed. National City always felt like home and I was ready to come back. Gotham has a way of changing people.”

Alex nodded. “Must be something in Gotham. Kara was there a few months back and came home a changed woman as well. Sometimes I’m not sure it was for the best. She’s more reserved now.”

Maggie wanted to scream only with you but held her tongue. She gripped the park bench and grimaced when a small piece of wood broke off in her hand. That was new. She looked around to make sure no one noticed.

She’d have to add another red sun emitter tomorrow when she went out. At this rate, she would be a walking red sun. Though if it meant keeping her and Sprout safe, she would carry around a lamp if she needed to. She would take a picture of the bench when Alex left. Something to add to the journal she was keeping. Hopefully, Sprout would get a kick out of it when she was older and read it.

“I think that’s just Gotham’s way. It takes a special kind of person to live there full time.” Someone like Kate.

Alex turned to her. “Can I ask you something?”

Oh, great. She hoped this wasn’t about their failed relationship. “Sure.”

“While in Gotham did you ever run into Kate Kane?”

That wasn’t what she expected but she should have. Kara told her Alex thought Kara and Kate were dating ever since Kara added Kate to her emergency contacts. Maggie could see the appeal. Kate was hot, but Kara was something else entirely.

“I know Kate. Why?” Her and Kara didn’t talk about this scenario. She would keep her answers vague and try to stick as close to the truth as possible.

“Kara does too. Do you know if she’s seeing anyone?”

“No, she’s not. She’s too hung up on her ex. to be in a relationship.”

“Oh.” Alex bit her lip. “I really thought her and Kara might be dating.”

“I’m pretty sure Kate is single.” Here she was talking to her ex about her current girlfriend’s dating life who just happened to be her ex’s little sister. Fuck her life.

“Kara’s already told me to let the matter drop. I probably shouldn’t have asked.”

“There’s nothing wrong with being curious, Danvers.” She could really go for another pretzel right now.

“Did you get your old job back? I haven’t seen you at any crime scenes.”

She knew she should have gone to the park across the city. “I haven’t been a detective since I left here. I worked at an alien refugee center in Gotham. I really enjoyed the work.”

Alex narrowed her eyes and Maggie was afraid she’d said too much. “Really? Kara said she volunteered at a center in Gotham. Did you see her?”

“Geez, Danvers. Is this an interrogation?”

“Sorry. It’s just, Kara’s been distant since she came back. We still have sister’s nights, but it always seems like her mind is elsewhere.”

Probably because it was. Kara tended to text her a lot when she spent time with Alex. She would have to put a stop to that. When Kara was with Alex, she should devote her time to her sister. “We ran into each other a few times when she volunteered.”

“Kara didn’t mention it.”

“It must not have meant enough to her to say anything.” Even as the words left her mouth, they stung. She knew it wasn’t the truth but sometimes it felt like it. She knew Kara cared and she knew it was most likely her hormones, but being a secret still hurt at times. The last thing she was going to do was push Kara to make a declaration she wasn’t ready for. They’d both agreed to wait.

She would have asked Alex about the missing families to change the subject, but she wasn’t in the right frame of mind to deal with that yet. For the time being, the kidnappings had stopped, but she chalked that up to them looking into the disappearances. They still couldn’t find anything to link the missing families in the different cities besides the fact that they were missing. They’d found more adult dead bodies, but none of the kids had been found yet and they had no evidence to where they could be held. She and Kara had set up two white boards in the hotel to keep track of their findings. Kara was far smarter than she’d ever given her credit for and was a dream to bounce ideas off of.

“Maybe but it’s still odd.”

Maggie stood and stretched when her stomach rumbled again. If, at almost four months pregnant, Sprout liked to make her presence known this prominent, Maggie knew the next five months would be trying. When Maggie straightened, Alex eyed her jacket.

“You know.” Alex stood and reached for the jacket but pulled her hand back. “I could have sworn Kara had a jacket just like this.”

It was, in fact, the same jacket. As soon as Maggie moved back, she’d swiped the jacket from Kara’s apartment. Just like Kara had swiped it from hers. It was hers after all. “It’s a popular jacket. I think half of Gotham probably owns one.”

From the look on Alex’s face she didn’t believe her, but she chose to let the matter drop. “It was good seeing you again, Maggie. I’m sure we’ll run into each other again. I hate to talk and run but I have lunch plans with my girlfriend.”

“Have fun.”

As soon as Alex was out of sight, she took a picture of the bench, then grabbed another pretzel for third breakfast. After talking with Alex, she felt she deserved it.

“Sprout, this is going to be harder than I expected. Now that we’ve ran into her, we’ll probably see her every where from now on.” Maggie ripped off a piece of the pretzel and popped it in her mouth. She knew she wouldn’t see her next week since Kara was taking her out of town for the Halloween celebrtaion a couple of hours away. It would be fun, and she was looking forward to it. She was planning on dragging Kara into a haunted house no matter if she wanted to or not.

But, first things first, she was having lunch with Cat so they could work on the clinic and center and Cat dislikes it when she was late.

She’d been surprised but excited when Kara told her Cat had signed onto the project. It was a dream to work with her, even if, at times, she was difficult. She knew how much Cat meant to Kara and could see how much Kara meant to Cat. It didn’t hurt that Cat always had snacks on top of lunch for their talks. She was pretty sure she ate more snacks than Kara at this point.

For dinner, they were meeting Lena to discuss the plans. It would be the first time meeting the other woman as Kara’s girlfriend, but Kara was ready to tell Lena about their relationship. Maggie was ready as well. Since Lena and Kara started to rekindle their friendship, Kara had been happier. Maggie might have been jealous if she didn’t know how much Kara cared about her.

On the way to Cats, Maggie got sidetracked, which was happening a lot more lately, and entered the baby store after seeing the duck display in the window. She’d warned Kara about buying too much for Sprout, but she was the one that bought the bulk of the baby’s supplies. They were waiting to move into a bigger place before they bought the nursery furniture.

The aisles didn’t hold any appeal but a table near the back drew her attention. She picked up the small, stuffed, mixed green and gray giraffe and knew Sprout would love it. She grabbed a matching onesie and knit cap and put them in her basket.

They hadn’t decided on a theme for the nursery yet but were leaning toward zoo animals. Kara had been sketching out a mural she could paint on one wall during the evenings. The giraffe would fit right in to that motif. And she was heeding Kara’s advice after she gave Maggie a card to their joint bank account to not worry about the price. To get what she wanted. Maggie knew most of their money the last couple of weeks had gone to food, so the few things for Sprout were needed to balance everything out. At least that’s what she told herself. 

At the register, she grabbed a pair of socks that had Supergirl’s emblem stitched on them and a Twix bar and put them on the counter. It was smart having candy readily available for pregnant women.

She tore open the candy bar and took a large bite after paying. Of course, fate hated her today, because as soon as she left the store she ran into Alex and Kelly. She knew it was Kelly because Kara showed her plenty of photos so she wouldn’t be in the dark about what Kelly looked like.

“Maggie.” Alex and Kelly came to a stop. “Twice in one day.”

Maggie swallowed her bite and could go for slushie about now. “Alex and girlfriend.”

“Oh. Kelly this is Maggie. Maggie, Kelly.”

Maggie shook Kelly’s hand because it was the polite thing to do, but really didn’t want to do this right now. She wasn’t leaving the hotel tomorrow. She’d just order room service all day and send Kara out for snacks tonight.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Kelly said.

She wasn’t sure how true that was, but Kelly seemed genuine and exactly what Alex needed. “You as well. I hate to meet and run but I have an appointment I can’t miss,” Maggie said. She kept her eyes on Alex when Alex eyed her bag.

“I never thought I’d see the day that you would voluntarily go into a baby store.”

Kelly slipped her arm through Alex’s. “Alex.”

Maggie stiffened. “No need for an attitude, Danvers. It’s not like I’m going to combust if I walk in one.” She didn’t like the way Alex was looking at her, but she knew, if she got upset, so would Sprout. She refrained from rubbing her stomach. A habit Kara was all too happy to point out she started doing early on. There were plenty of videos and photos of said event on Kara’s phone.

“Sorry, it just caught me off guard.”

“Not everything’s about you. I’ve got to go. Have a good day.” She pushed past them while eating the rest of her candy bar and didn’t bother to look back. Once she turned the corner away from them, she leaned against the building and took a deep breath before rubbing her stomach. It helped soothe her and Sprouts anxiety.

“Excuse me, Miss.”

Maggie opened her eyes to a car idling at the curb and a man dressed in a suit, standing by the back door, staring at her.

“Are you Maggie?”

“Yes.” He didn’t look like a kidnapper, but being kidnapped would be the icing on her cake for the day. 

“Oh, good.” His relief was evident. “Mrs. Grant sent me to find you and pick you up.”

A quick picture text to Cat confirmed he was one of her drivers.

“Sure, but I want to make a stop first.” She could almost taste the cherry, strawberry, and orange slushie on her tongue.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, but in the next few chapters things are going to start picking up and a twist, some of you, may not see coming. 
> 
> So, here’s some fluff before things get interesting.

Maggie relaxed against the arm of the couch with her legs stretched out. If had been three weeks since the first run-in with Alex at the park and since then she’d ran into her a handful of times. It was amazing really.

Each time, Maggie felt Alex was trying to catch her in a lie or something. And each time, Alex would bring Kara up. It was starting to get tedious talking with her.

She’d told Kara she thought Alex was onto them, at least, being in touch with each other and Kara promised she would get to the bottom of it.

Which was where she was at now. Kara and Alex made plans for lunch today and Maggie expected her back anytime and she was supposed to be bringing chips and salsa home with her to go with their taco night planned dinner.

Maggie lifted her shirt and stared at the bump, at Sprout. She rubbed her hand over it and couldn’t wait until the first time she felt her move. She might be growing the baby, but Kara actually got to listen and even look at her, so Maggie was excited when she would start to really feel her. 

She’d just closed her eyes when the hotel room door opened, and Kara walked in laden down with grocery bags.

They’d closed on the Victorian house the week before and renovations would start on Monday. Their contractor assured them the house should be ready the second week of December, barring no unforeseen problems. First, they had to get through Thanksgiving in two weeks. She would be spending it with Kate and Mary in Gotham, while Kara spent it with her family.

Maggie accepted the kiss from Kara then joined her in the kitchen. Kara’s movements were jerky, and she seemed far away. She stilled Kara’s hands from unpacking. “What’s wrong?” The crinkle was a dead giveaway.

“I think you’re right.”

“I usually am, but what about this time?” Maggie chuckled when Kara lifted her to sit on the countertop. Kara laid one hand on her bump, which always brought a sense of peace to Maggie and would always calm Sprout down.

“Alex.”

“What happened?” She slipped Kara’s glasses off then ran her fingers through her hair.

“We went to the Diner for lunch because I think some of your cravings have rubbed off on me.”

“You ordered what I usually do?” Maggie remembered Alex paid particular attention to what she was eating when they ran into each other a few days ago at the Diner.

“Yes and she mentioned that’s what you ordered and I tried to play it off as a popular dish, but Alex asked the waitress, who shot down the idea saying it was ordered a few times a week and we know those are your orders.”

“Well, I can’t really blame her for being suspicious. You didn’t eat tofu before we started dating.” Maggie had gotten hooked on the fried tofu sandwiches with coleslaw, cranberry jam and a serving of mushroom gravy smothered French fries.

Kara sighed. “It’s really good though.” Kara moved away and handed her a bottle of chocolate milk, Maggie’s current craving. “I’m tired of keeping you and the baby a secret.” Kara cupped her cheeks. “I love you and this doesn’t feel right. We just bought a house and I want to share my happiness with everyone. I love Alex, but all her questions are starting to bother me and I don’t like her bothering you and Sprout with all her questions. I’m definitely going to tell them on Thanksgiving.”

Maggie smiled and pulled a willing Kara into a kiss. She tasted of apple juice and sticky buns. “I love you too and if you’re sure, I’m behind you a hundred percent.” She wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist and fell into her embrace. “Who would have thought I would be here with you right now.”

“Amazing isn’t it.” Kara kissed her neck. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

“Me either.” Maggie trailed her lips up Kara’s neck and nipped her jaw. “Loving you is so easy.”

“We go together like chicken and waffles.”

“Peanut butter and jelly.”

“Ham and beans.”

“Potatoes and Gravy.”

Kara laughed, then reached behind her. “Milk and cookies.” She handed Maggie a package of Oreo’s. “Don’t think I didn’t see you eyeing them.”

“I do love you.”

“I love you too and we can celebrate that love after dinner tonight.”

Maggie rubbed her stomach. “I think we’re already celebrating it.” Kara beamed.

“You better believe it. Us Kryptonians are a fine specimen. You’re lucky.” Kara waved her hands down her body.

“Your humbleness is so sexy.”

Kara laughed and kissed Maggie quickly. “You sit there and drink your chocolate milk and eat your cookies. I’m going to unpack the rest.”

Maggie eyed all the bags. “And you only went after chips and salsa.” She knew she couldn’t trust Kara to ever come back from the store with only the items on their list, but since money wasn’t a problem, she didn’t care.

“Hey, they were having a sale.”

Maggie finished her chocolate milk and accepted another one from Kara. “Do you have to go to Cat-Co next?”

“Nope. I’m off the rest of the day. I turned in my next article early and since I have a stockpile of articles for my alien column, I was able to take the afternoon off.”

Maggie was so proud that Kara’s articles about aliens on earth had taken off and were a big hit with Cat-Co’s audience. Kara was doing amazing things and had set amazing things in motion. Cat and Lena were coming over for dinner to talk more about the clinic and center, which were set to start renovations at the beginning of next year. Kara had asked J’onn if he would stand beside her as Supergirl when the clinic opened, and he agreed. At least that was one thing they wouldn’t have to worry about.

“Oh good. I think I’ve picked out the perfect nursery furniture for Sprout.”

“I didn’t think you would ever narrow it down.” In the blink of an eye all the groceries were put away and Maggie was sitting on the couch with her cookies and chocolate milk on the coffee table. Kara was beside her looking at her tablet. Maggie leaned back and lifted her legs onto Kara’s lap. Kara rubbed her thigh. “That was my pick too.”

The dark cherry wood would look good in the pink and gray color scheme they’d picked out for the nursery. Kara wanted pink and Maggie hadn’t seen any reason to object when she’d showed her a mockup of what the nursery would look like. Light pink walls with gray accents and a plush tan carpet. Kara had even surprised her with a handmade rocking chair with carved animals the week before. It was one of the most comfortable things she’d ever sat in and knew her and Sprout would spend hours in it.

Sprout, she knew, would love the mural Kara was planning on painting on one wall and the ceiling. She’d asked if she could paint Krypton’s sky on the ceiling and Maggie readily agreed. Sprout deserved to know every aspect of her life. Kara was also working on the mobile but wanted to keep it a secret.

Lena was also designing a lighting system that could easily be switched between regular lighting and red sun lights and a state of the art security system. Their number one priority was keeping Sprout safe and considering how many people still believed aliens were less than humans, whatever means they needed to take, they would.

Kara laid the tablet on the table, shifted then lay down beside Maggie. “One thing we need is a bigger couch for the new place.”

Maggie wrapped her arms around her when Kara lay her head on her chest. “I was thinking the same thing. Also, a large table for family dinners.” She hoped that everything would work out. Sprout needed everyone in her corner that she could get.

“Well, we know, Cat, Lena and Kate will be at our table.”

“Do you really think Alex, Eliza and everyone else is going to be against us?” It was fear she had since the beginning. Though she didn’t like to speak it out loud. The last thing she wanted was Kara feeling sad about getting hurt when no one knew yet.

“I’m not sure. I think Eliza will be surprised and guarded, but happy. I don’t think, Nia or Brainy will care. Kelly probably won’t care but be concerned for Alex. Alex is another story. I’m glad we’ve kept this quiet, but she’s going to be hurt I never said anything. I don’t know how she’s going to react to Sprout.” Kara slipped her hand under Maggie’s shirt and caressed the bump.

“I don’t either. I know she’s moved on, but she will be hurt. If you told me years ago when I broke up with her that I would be here with you now and pregnant I would have laughed. This isn’t the direction I saw my life going. Far from it. You, Kara Zor-El, is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Yes, I was ready to marry Alex and I loved her with all my heart, but that life is over. It has been over for a long time. She’s moved on and so have I. You are the woman I choose to be with. We’ve got a good thing here. You, me, and Sprout.”

“Our little sprout.” Kara raised up and rested her arms on either side of Maggie. “I know you don’t want Alex. You’ve both changed, and I am glad. I really didn’t like you before.” Maggie grinned, because she didn’t really care for Kara before either. “I respected your love for Alex, and you were starting to grow on me, but now. Now, Maggie Sawyer, you are the only person I want. You and Sprout, are it for me.”

Maggie’s heart thumped in her chest. “Careful. That almost sounded like a proposal.”

“Not yet, but that is where we’re headed.”

“I know.” Maggie slid her hands under Kara’s shirt and caressed her back. “I’m well aware. Though, not yet.” Knowing Kara was committed to them meant everything. Knowing Kara was committed to her before Sprout came along meant everything as well.

“Not yet.” Kara chuckled. “I never saw this coming.”

“I think the best things come out of nowhere.”

Kara eased down and lay atop her. “So, how about I show you how much I love you now instead of later? We have plenty of time before Cat and Lena get here.”

“You don’t have to convince me. I think that’s a plan I can definitely get behind.” Maggie loved the playful Kara, but the confident Kara, was so sexy.


	15. Chapter 15

Maggie lay still in bed as a still sleeping Kara shifted beside her. She prayed Kara wouldn’t wakeup. Not yet. Her favorite part of the day as waking up next to her every morning. Her features always softened in sleep and she was so relaxed. Maggie hated to see her so stressed and this time it wasn’t about the DEO or Cat-Co. It was because of them.

She wanted to stay this way just a little bit longer. Yesterday, they had their own Thanksgiving dinner because they didn’t want to miss spending the holiday together. A photo they’d taken the previous day was set as her lock screen on her phone.

Today, Kara was going to fly her to Gotham then Kara was going to tell her family and friends about them dating. From the way Kara held herself, Maggie knew she was struggling with the secrets she was keeping. Today would take a weight off their shoulders no matter how everyone took the news. They would be out and would be free to be themselves.

She smiled when Kara’s hand traveled up her thigh then caressed Sprouts ever growing bump. Kara nuzzled her neck.

“I Know you don’t want to get up,” Kara said, “But, we have too.”

“I know.”

“Though, having you naked in my bed has me rethinking today and instead chucking the dinner and spending it in here with you.”

“Well, that would be one way for everyone to find out about us.” The previous night Kara insisted they stay at her loft instead of the hotel. There was no way Maggie was going to deny her that request. “To find us naked in bed together.” Maggie rolled a willing Kara onto her back and nestled against her chest, running her fingers up her stomach and across her breast’s. “Let’s stay here for a few more minutes, then we can get on with our day.”

Kara wrapped Maggie in her arms. “Only a few more minutes. Eliza said they would be here at ten.”

Maggie eyed the clock. Eight-ten. She kissed Kara’s check. “A few more minutes than a shower and you need to take me to Gotham, so you have enough time to get back here.”

“Sounds good.”

Thirty minutes later, Maggie was sipping her tea and munching on a cream cheese and strawberry laden double toasted bagel while Kara fussed around the loft. It was cute, if not a little anxiety inducing. After finishing her bagel, she moved onto the veggie plate Kara had bought the previous day. She was halfway through it when Kara joined wrapped her arms around her from behind and rested her chin on Maggie’s shoulder.

“I’m going to miss you today.”

“I’m going to miss you too, but you’ll come get me tonight. It’s really not that long.” Maggie was downplaying how much she would miss Kara, but she was looking forward to spending the day with Mary and Kate.

“Liar.” Kara swung a laughing Maggie around. “I know you’re going to miss me too.”

“I am, but you need to do this. I don’t like seeing you so stressed. Besides, while you’re in Gotham, you can get a few of those banana cream pies you like so much.” The alarm on Maggie’s phone went off startling them both. It was time. “We need to go.”

“I know.” She kissed Maggie slowly before pulling away.

Maggie slipped her backpack on and held tight when Kara flew them out of the loft. The trip wasn’t long, and Maggie and Kara landed in the alley beside Kate’s bar, where Kate assured her that the only camera’s that would detect her was hers.

Maggie placed her hands on either side of Kara’s neck. “I love you and I’m only a phone call away.”

“I love you too.”

With a final kiss, Maggie pushed Kara away and watched until she was out of sight. She turned when the door opened behind her and Mary stepped out with a bag of trash.

“Maggie get in here.”

Maggie accepted Mary’s hug and walked through the door she held open. The bar was a little eerie empty, but Kate had decided to close it for the day.

Kate was behind the bar. “I just finished putting the lasagna’s in the oven.”

“So early?” Maggie settled at the bar and accepted the glass of root beer Kate handed over.

“I figured you and Sprout would be hungry.”

“We will be.” It was nice being with them, but Maggie couldn’t wait until her and Kara didn’t have to hide their relationship anymore, so they could spend the holiday together. As a family.

++++++++++++++++++

Kara fretted around her apartment waiting for everyone to arrive. She hated dropping Maggie off, but it was the right thing to do. She didn’t want her, or Sprout, subjected to today if it went sideways. She smoothed the sides of her dress when she detected familiar heartbeats. It was go time.

She smiled and accepted Eliza’s hug, then Alex’s and Kelly. The others would arrive around one.

“It’s so good to see you sweetheart.”

“You too, Eliza.”

Kelly held up a bag. “We brought eclairs.” Kelly joined Eliza in the kitchen.

Kara looked at Alex. “I hope we can skip any interrogations today.” Even as she spoke the words, she knew it would hit the fan later.

“I promise.” Alex held her hands up. “I promise. Do you have any beer from the last time I was here?”

“Since you’re the only one that drinks it, yes.” Even with them all in the kitchen, it wasn’t crowded. Kara soon fell into the ease of being with them and she wished Maggie was here as well. Next year Maggie and Sprout would be included. She turned to Eliza when Alex and Kelly walked into the living room.

“Honey, something on your mind?” Eliza joined her at the sink.

“A few things.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Kara bit her lip. “Have you ever met someone, and it felt.” She wiggled her fingers. “Magical?”

“Oh. Yes. I take it you’ve met someone?”

“Alex hasn’t voiced her suspicions?”

Eliza laughed. “Of course, but I want to hear it from you.” She brushed the hair behind Kara’s ear.

“She’s…” Kara held her breath, but when Eliza didn’t respond in any way, she went on, “She’s great and lovely and I love her.”

“I’m so happy for you.”

“It’s so nice. I wasn’t sure I would ever have all this, but it’s awesome.”

“She’s knows your other identity?”

“She does and she loves Kara Zor-El and it’s amazing.”

“From the smile on your face, I can tell. Does she have a name?”

Kara’s smiled faded and she glanced in the living room where Alex and Kelly were talking. “It’s a little complicated.”

“I see. She’s good to you? She feels the same way about you?’

“She does.”

“Then that’s all that matters to me.” She cupped Kara’s cheeks. “All I want is for you girls to be happy.”

“I am.”

“That’s all I need to know.”

Kara wrapped her arms around her when there was a knock on the door. “The others are here. I guess we should fix the turkey.”

“Lena,” Alex said. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s good to see you too, Director Danvers. Kara invited me.”

“Kara?”

“Alex you knew Lena and I were talking again.” She accepted the wine from Lena and a hug.

Lena whispered in her ear. “I brought the goods stuff. I figured I would need it.”

Lena knew all about her plans to tell everyone about Maggie and she wanted at least one person in her corner. Cat would have been, but she was spending today with her son and his dad, per Carter’s request. Cat said she’d rather stab herself in her eye, but since Carter asked, she gave in.

Kara hugged Nia and Brainy. “I’m so glad you guys could make it.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it.” Nia caught sight of something on the counter. “Are these pies from Damen’s in Gotham.”

Before Kara could answer, Alex picked up the pie and studied the label. “Did you go to Gotham this morning?”

“Yes.”

“Why in the world did you go to Gotham?” Alex questioned.

“All right.” Eliza held her hands up. “Alex, please.”

“Fine.” Alex walked back into the living room.

“Thank you.”

Eliza squeezed her arm. “Any time.”

Kara was grateful when the table was seat. All of her favorites were on the table, but her nerves were a wreck. She was about to call everyone over, when Alex walked out of her bedroom carrying a t-shirt. What now? Out of the corner of her eye she watched Lena pour herself a full glass of wine.

“What’s this?” Alex held the shirt up.

“It’s a shirt.”

“A shirt from the Halloween Festival you went to?”

“Yes.”

“If I remember correctly you told me you bought a sweatshirt there. You said you didn’t want a t-shirt.”

She was right. The shirt was Maggie’s.

“Alex, honey, what are you doing?” Eliza tried to intervene, but Kara waved her off.

“Do you have a point, Alex. It’s just a shirt.”

Alex unfolded the shirt and pointed to a stain on the right sleeve. Kara knew exactly how the stain got there. Her and Maggie were making dinner, and things turned playful. One thing led to another and there had been an incident with tomato sauce. The small stain was the only one they couldn’t get out.

“I say this shirt last week and do you want to know who was wearing it?”

It was time to end this. “I know who was wearing it.”

“Why all this secrecy. I don’t care if you two are friends, but all the lies, what was the point. You wear wearing her jacket. You two ate the same meals at the Diner. Now this shirt. I don’t hate her, Kara.”

“What’s going on?” Eliza said, but clamped her mouth shut when Lena handed her a glass of wine.

“You want to know everything?”

“What’s the big deal.”

“Okay.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Maggie laughed at Luke’s joke then took a healthy bite of her lasagna. She’d have to get the recipe from Kate before she left.

“So,” Mary held her cup up. “To friends and family.”

Maggie clinked their glassed together. “To new loves.” Maggie had just taken a sip of her drink when the lights flickered in the bar. Before she could touch her watch, everything went black.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kara looked around the room. “Maggie and I aren’t friends Alex.”

“Then explain.” Alex laid the shirt on the back of the couch.

“Alex,” Kelly said.

“No, Kelly. She’s been lying to me.”

“Alex. Maggie and I aren’t just friends.” Kara let the words sink in and when they did, Alex’s eyes widened.

“Kara. Please do not…what are you saying?”

“Maggie and I reconnected in Gotham. We’ve been dating for almost six months.”

“My Maggie. You’re dating my Maggie.”

Kara stood up straight. “Not your Maggie. My Maggie. She’s mine. You two broke up almost three years ago. She hasn’t been your Maggie for a long time.”

“Of all the people you could date it had to be Maggie. That’s twisted.”

“Shut up.” Kara fought back the urge to lash out. “You don’t get to stand there and question my love for her.”

“Love. You can’t possibly love her. We were engaged, Kara or have you forgotten that.”

“Of course, I haven’t forgotten, not with you bringing it up all the time. If I didn’t know how much you love Kelly, I would question if you still weren’t in love with Maggie.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m not in love with her, but I was. Enough to marry her.” she shook her head and started pacing.

“Alex, honey,” Eliza said. “Calm down.”

“Calm down. Did you hear her?” Alex jerked around and met Kara’s eyes. “It doesn’t matter. She will have always loved me first. Chosen me first. Is that something you’re going to be able to live with?”

“Alex, that’s enough,” Eliza snapped.

Kara’s anger was bubbling to the surface. How dare she? She tried to hold her tongue but the smug look on Alex’s face pushed her over the edge. “And I’ll always be the one she choose to have a baby with.”

The stunned silence around her was enough to make Kara realize what she’d said, and she knew she should have handled it better. Alex was angry and lashing out, but Maggie and Sprout didn’t deserve to be used as tools. Not in this game Alex wanted to play.

“What?” Alex clenched her jaw.

Kara sighed. “This isn’t how I intended to tell everyone.” Kara took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. “Look. I know this may come as a shock to most of you.” Kara looked around the room and everyone was either stunned or confused except for Lena who mouthed for Kara to go on.

Alex held up her hand. “What do you mean, some of us?” Alex gritted out. “Who knew?” She glared at everyone before stopping on a smirking Lena. “Well, at least she didn’t keep you in the dark about this.”

“Actually,” Lena said. “Kara and I still weren’t talking when she came to me for help with certain matters. She was quite convincing and as we started to spend more time together, settling back into a friendship was easy. They wanted to stay on Earth and when your love needs certain items to stay on Earth, you make it happen and Kara did. Kara has a lot of friends in high places that won’t hesitate to help her and now I am one of those people again.” She sipped her wine. “I’m going to enjoy being an aunt. As much trouble as Sprout is giving Maggie now, I just know she’s going to be a little rascal when she gets here.”

Kara would forever be grateful for Lena’s nerves of steel . “Alex, I don’t want to fight. I know these things might not be easy for you to hear, but they’re all true. I love Maggie and she loves me, and we are having a baby whether you like it or not.”

“How do you know the baby is even yours? Can you even get a human woman pregnant? She’s cheated before.”

“Get out.” Kara balled her hands into fists.

“Kara you’re not seeing reason.”

“I said get out. No one will disrespect her around me.” Kara looked to everyone else. “If anyone else has a problem with Maggie and I dating, you can leave too.”

Alex walked around the couch. “Really, Kara. If you too love each other so much, where is she? Shouldn’t she be here with you. With us? With family? She’s in town. She should be here.”

“I know you think you’re clever, Alex, and you wanted this information so bad, but look at you when you know the truth. You’re a mess. Maggie’s almost six months pregnant. I was not going to subject her to today. Their continued good health is my number one priority.”

“I saw here last week, and she didn’t look pregnant.”

“Lena enhanced an image inducer to mask the pregnancy.”

“So, she’s got you stealing?”

“What?”

“An inducer is missing from the DEO.”

“Then you have a thief in your midst because I got mine from Brainy.”

Brainy spoke up. “I gave her and extra one of mine. If one’s missing, it was taken by someone else.”

“You’ll see when it ends, that I was right, Kara. She doesn’t do commitment. And as for the baby. She doesn’t want kids. I’m surprised she’s lasted this long carrying one.”

Kara curbed her anger because she knew Alex was lashing out. “She was going to have an abortion but decided against it. She wants this baby more than anything and so do I.”

“How do you think the DEO is going to react when they find out there’s going to be a hybrid Kryptonian running around.”

In the blink of an eye, Kara had Alex pinned against the wall.

“Kara,” Eliza said. “Let her go.”

“Let me make one thing clear.” Kara lifted Alex a few inches off the ground, even as Alex struggled against her. “No one is going to threaten my daughter. Is that clear? I love you, Alex, but you just crossed the line. I don’t care if your mad or upset, that was uncalled for and if find out you’ve told the DEO about Sprout, I will never talk to you again. I don’t care if you’re hurt, mad, or jealous, your attitude, and words are out of line.” She let go and Alex slumped against the wall. “That goes for all of you as well. Sprout is off limits.”

“I won’t say anything.”

“Kara, I would never.”

“Sweetheart, you have my word.”

Lena held up her wine glass. “I’ll protect the little bug with my life.”

“And I guess while I’m on confessions, everyone should know that Maggie and I bought a house and it should be ready the middle of December. We would love to have everyone over for Christmas.” Kara turned to Alex. “I know you’re lashing out, but your words have hurt me Alex, but let me make one thing clear. If you see Maggie out, without me, and you confront her, and something happens to her or the baby you’ll live to regret it.”

The silence was broken with Kara’s phone ringing, but instead of Maggie calling it was Kate and Kara’s heart sunk. “Kate.”

“Kara. Someone took Maggie.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Maggie groaned and tried to reach around to place a hand on Sprout, but her hands were restricted. It took her a moment to gain control of her senses but opening her eyes took a bit more work.

There were two things she knew. She was tied to a chair in a dark room. Of all the days for her to be kidnapped it couldn’t be a coincendence that it was when she was away from Kara. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate but her mind was still sluggish. Whatever they’d given her hadn’t worn off yet and it better not hurt her baby.

Once she’d gained control of her thoughts a door oepend, and a switch was flicked, bathing the rom in light. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust, but when they did they settled on the man in front of her. An ordinary man in a business suit. She knew him but couldn’t place him. It would come back to her when her mind cleared.

“What do you want with me?”

“The only thing I want from you is your baby.”

After years of training she knew when she had to keep her cool. She kept her voice neutral when she spoke. “You can’t be serious. You won’t get away with this.” If this is who she thought it was, he had already been getting away with it.

“Supergirl hasn’t caught me yet. Though, I believe she will be a bit more vigilant about it, seeing it’s her girlfriend and baby I kidnapped. Don’t you worry though.” He patted her cheeks. “I want this baby healthy. So until the baby is safely in my hands, you will be treated like royalty. I promise. I had a room prepared for you and you will be moved shortly. Please do cooperate. I would hate to be forced to hurt you.”

Once the door was shut, Maggie took stock of her body and besides her head being a little fuzzy everything seemed all right. She trusted Kara would find them, but considering they weren’t able to find him or the kidnapped aliens before now. Her chances didn’t look good. The only bright spot was Sprout wasn’t due for another four months. She only hoped Kara would be able to find them in time. Now that she’d decided to become a mother, she wanted that chance to watch her grow up. Now there was a possibility that would never happen, and Kara would be left mourning them both.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Trigger warning⚠️ Talk of suicide and abortion in the first part. Maggie’s part. 
> 
> I have to have an out patient procedure this week, so I probably won’t update until Sunday.

Maggie opened her fifth protein bar of the morning, took a large bite, and once again inspected her surroundings. On day two she had been moved to this fairly large room with a bed, toilet, shower, and in the corner was a dozen or so boxes filled with snacks of all kinds. On top of the snacks, she received four large meals a day. Cases of water were stacked next to the box’s of snacks.

There were a few things she could, maybe, fashion a weapon out of, but her captor knew she would never put her baby’s life in danger. And since he took her personal sun emitters, she wouldn’t be able to safely leave this room, bathed in red sun lamps, in fear it would hurt Sprout or her. There was also the unknown of what was outside of her four walls.

She’d realized early on that the room was soundproof, so the only time she heard any outside noise was when her meals were delivered and that wasn’t much. A door slamming. A raised voice, but nothing more. She didn’t know how many other victims were housed here, but she was sure they weren’t receiving the care she was.

The room was also being monitored, considering the two cameras in two of the corners. Thank goodness the shower and toiled were portioned by a half wall.

She still couldn’t work out who he was, but she knew she’d seen his face before. It was frustrating not being able to figure it out. What didn’t add up was how he knew the baby was Supergirl’s. The only explanation was he knew Kara was Supergirl, but how? He would have had to follow her to Gotham to even know they were dating. No one outside of Gotham knew, until months after they started dating and she knew Cat nor Lena would betray them.

The fact that no one could catch him before spiked her anxiety from time to time, but she quickly pushed that away and focused on her breathing. Kara not finding them wasn’t an option. It had been five days. She put a protein bar to the side for every day she was there. She didn’t trust her captors for an accurate reference of days, but, surprisingly, she had a window in her room. it didn’t allow sunlight in, but she was able to keep track of the days. The only thing visible was a couple of trees. The whole trees and a few picnic tables. Which meant she was on the ground level and there was a park. She also assumed the room was lead lined, which meant Kara wouldn’t be able to hear her or Sprout.

Her captor had taken a picture the previous day and she hoped it was to send to Kara to at least put her mind at ease. He allowed her books to read to Sprout and she’d already requested a few that she could maybe use to give Kara a clue if he took anymore photos. It was all she could do.

She lay on back on the bed and rubbed her hand along her bump. Sprout had been harder to calm since they’d been taken. It was apparent Sprout missed Kara as much as she did.

Just thinking about what Kara was going through was painful. If she had the chance to tell her family about them before Kate contacted her, she knew, Kara wouldn’t be dealing very well.

Her captor had been nice enough to tell her he had left Kare, Mary, and Luke alone. He had also left them a note, but he refused to tell her what the note said. He was good. Very good. Which was scary. There was no telling how long he had been kidnapping families before Kara caught on.

There was no way she would allow him to take Sprout. No matter what she had to do. She didn’t want to think about killing herself, but she held it in reserve as an option. She wanted to give Kara as much time as possible, but if she decided to take her own life, she didn’t want there to be a viable baby. Time was certainly against them. Even though he would still get Sprout’s genetic material, she wouldn’t be alive for him to torture or raise her to be a killing machine.

Ironic that she was thinking of ways to kill herself and Sprout when she could have avoided all this if she’d decided to terminate in the first place. When those thoughts would surface, she would quickly push them away. She would fight as long as she had to in order to make sure they both lived even if that meant laying in this bed and waiting.

Over the past few days she tried to imagine what Sprout would look like. She pictured a mop of curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and her dimples. That’s what would keep her going until Kara found them. Kara not finding them wasn’t an option.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Kara paced in the lab Lena had dedicated to their headquarters. She ignored the others in the room and focused on trying to find Maggie or Sprout’s heartbeat. She failed every time. The only morbid thing that she held out hope for was that they would keep Maggie alive until Sprout was born. They had, maybe, four and a half months to find them. Losing them wasn’t an option.

She swung her head toward the door when Eliza walked in, followed by Alex, who she hadn’t seen or talked to since she raced out of her loft and toward Gotham. Where her life would be flipped on its end.

Kate was apologetic, but she had no reason to be. This guy was good, and he’d made a deadly mistake taking her family.

The note he left her was placed in plastic after Lena ran tests on it but found nothing. It was pinned to their white board.

_Supergirl or should I say Kara Danvers_

_You’ve never been close to finding me. Which is too bad for all the families that are now dead because you couldn’t find them. Those poor, poor kids who are now mother and fatherless. Tsk. Tsk. Some superhero you are. Fear not, I will take wonderful care of your daughter. Maggie will be safe until the baby is born. After that I won’t have any use for her. Who knew you would be so pedestrian to fall in love with a human just like your cousin. I’m going to be the bigger person and throw you a clue in each of the letters I leave you. Yes, there will be more. Keep a check out for them. You’ll know when I leave one._

_Clue One: You are freezing cold. Open your mind. For an advanced race, Kryptonians can be so close minded sometimes._

_Until next time_

It was signed with a combination of her house symbol and a triangle. She had no idea what it meant and neither did anyone else. Sara even had Gideon run a search and she came up empty. What she didn’t come up empty with was an article dated four months from the day Maggie was taken.

_Former Detective Maggie Sawyer found dead._

She had been tortured and the baby cut out of her. The article was projected onto the side of the far wall to remind everyone what they were fighting for. Iris had taken her aside and let her know articles change. There’s did and so could hers. Ray took her aside and let her know nothing was set in stone. Everyone was doing their part. They’d found a few clue’s but nothing concrete.

Kara took her eyes off of Eliza and Alex and looked around the room. Sara and Ray were huddled with Brainy trying to pinpoint Kryptonian signatures around the world, because she couldn’t be sure Maggie was Gotham or National City. Nia was at work but would be by later. For some reason, even she wasn’t able to dream anything about there situation.

Lena and Cat were hunched over a computer doing Rao knows what. Over the past week, Lena and Cat had been her rock. Even more so than Eliza.

The rest of the legends had to leave for a mission, but they insisted Ray and Sara stay behind. Sara had been hesitant, but Ava insisted they would be fine. Sara told her later that she hoped they didn’t get into too much trouble, but she was where she wanted to be.

Kate had left the previous day to go back to Gotham and find out whatever she could. She even mentioned asking Alice if she knew anything.

Kara was grateful for what everyone was doing, but it didn’t make up for the pain she was feeling. Maggie and Sprout. Gone and there was nothing she could do about it. She rested her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands. She was Supergirl and she couldn’t save them. Hell, he’d taken her in the same room as Kate and she couldn’t do anything.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw herself telling Maggie goodbye Thanksgiving Day. If she hadn’t kept them a secret maybe this wouldn’t be happening? Maybe she could have prevented this. If she hadn’t been such a coward to face Alex sooner, maybe this wouldn’t be happening.

“Kara.”

Kara wiped her eyes and straightened. “I don’t have time for this right now.”

“Kara, please. Can we talk?” Alex asked.

“No. I have too much to do right now.”

“Five minutes.”

Kara caught Eliza’s eye and when she nodded, Kara gave in. “Fine. Five minutes.” She brushed past Alex and entered the small room Lena had set up as their break room.

She flopped down on the couch and picked up the small giraffe Maggie had bought for Sprout. It was worn from her rubbing it so much and she would have to buy another one when she brought them both home. “Four minutes thirty seconds.” Alex sat down on the opposite ends of the couch.

“Kara, I’m sorry. I was way out of line and I said so many mean and hurtful things.”

Kara looked up when she heard the hitch in Alex’s voice. She willed back her own tears.

“I really thought you two were only friends. It hit me the wrong way when you said you weren’t. I’m not in love with her. I don’t hate her. It was just a shock and I’m sorry. The added baby news just hit me the wrong way. I love Kelly, but the fact that she chose to have a baby with you and not me, hurt. It might not should have, but it did. Kelly and I have talked, and she said she understands. That everything I’m feeling is valid and she loves me more now than she ever did. But she also laid down a lot of hard truths. The fact that I was still holding onto so much bitterness toward Maggie. The fact that I acted like a jealous and scorned lover. I’m so sorry and I’ll tell that to Maggie to when we find her, and we will find her. Kara, we will. I hope someday you will be able to forgive me. I still have a long way to go before I fully forgive myself for what I said to you and about you two and your baby. Kara, I would never tell anyone about your baby to hurt you, her, or Maggie.”

“I’m not so sure.”

“What?” Alex gasped.

“I’m not so sure we’re going to find her.” She concentrated on a screw on the wall in front of her. It was the first time she’d spoken the words out loud. It had only been five days, but five days with so many heroes looking for her and still nothing.

“Kara, there is so many people looking for her.”

Kara turned sharply to Alex. “I know and still nothing. Nothing, Alex. The only thing Gideon found was the article about Maggie’s death. No mention of Sprout. There should have been something.” Kara gulped. “Nothing. I know you’re not happy about the baby, but Sprout has become Maggie and I’s life. We love and want her so much. I…” Kara sniffed and swiped at her eyes. “We love her. I love them both so much.” She bent over and sobbed.

“Kara.” Kara didn’t protest when Alex engulfed her in her arms. “We are going to find them.” She squeezed Kara as tight as she could and kissed her head. “No matter what. I promise. I’m so sorry. I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you.”

Kara clung to her and cried. No matter how upset she was at Alex, she knew she was sincere and, truthfully, she needed her right now. Kara pulled away and gripped Alex’s hands. “I love you, but if you ever say anything like that again.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Alex sniffed. “I’m working on my issues. I’m talking to Kelly and I’ve been talking to a therapist she suggested. It’s helped so much. I love you and I’m here and I’m here for Maggie and the baby.”

“Sprout. We’ve been calling her Sprout.”

Alex softened. “Sprout. Oh, god. I guess this means I’m going to be an aunt?”

“If you want?”

Alex nodded. “I do. I do.”

It would take time for them to get back to where they were, but Kara was confident they would, and she wanted to. Not having in her life wasn’t acceptable. “It’s going to take time.”

“I know, but I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m so—” Kara swung her head around when Sara opened the door.

“We have something you need to see.”

Kara rushed out followed by Alex. “What?”

“Clue two,” Brainy said as he turned the laptop around.

“Oh.” Kara sped forward and gripped the counter. It was a picture and a note. In the picture Maggie was reclined on a bed eating what looked like a protein bar. The room was bathed in red sun light. Thank Rao. At least he had done his research and for now they were both safe. Kara traced Maggie’s image then glanced down at the note.

_Kara_

_She looks cozy doesn’t she. I meant it when I said I wanted her alive. She’s safe and well taken care of with plenty of food. She sure can eat, but I imagine most of that is going to Sprout. Cute nickname. Maggie says it often._

_Clue Two: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. More like keep your friends close, your enemies just as close, and your acquittances closer._

_I hope you’re quaking in anticipation in your red boots waiting for your next clue. Look all you want. You won’t find me._

_P.S. Say hello to Agent Danvers for me._

Chunks of the table crumbled in Kara’s hands.

“How does he know you’re here?” She turned to Alex. “How? Who is this man? Seriously.” She threw the crumbles on the ground. “How can he be two steps ahead of us when we don’t even know the steps ourselves?”

Alex crossed her arms. “Tell me what you’ve got so far. Maybe a fresh pair of eyes will help.”

Kara nodded while the others filled Alex in. She picked up the laptop and walked to the desk at the edge of the room. Cat soon joined her.

“You worked things out?”

“For the most part. She apologized and I believe her. I don’t want to fight with her on top of all this and I know she will be able to help us, but we don’t have much.”

“I know. Which is odd. Look around you Kara. How is he alluding everyone in this room? Plus Team Flash, Kate and her team. The rest of the legends. What are we missing and at this point it has to be obvious?”

Kara frowned. Cat was right. “I…”

“Let’s start from the beginning. Gather all the information you have on the alien’s disappearances. All of it. No matter how small you think it might be. Bring it. We are missing something. We’ll go over it together.”

“Okay.” She took a picture of the picture of Maggie on the laptop with her phone then went and gathered all the material she had. This had to work.

How did he know Alex was here? At Lena’s lab? The only answer was that he was in National City and if he was, that meant Maggie more than likely was too. After giving Cat her files, she took the laptop back to Ray. “Can you analyze the picture. I think she’s in National City. Maybe you can find something.”

“Of course, Kara. I’ll get right on it.”

They had a plan, whether or not that would produce anything didn’t matter. The fact that every person in this room dropped everything to help her meant more then she would ever be able to vocalize. The relief that Maggie and Sprout were okay just fueled her fire. They would find her, and she would make whoever did this pay. He would be sorry he ever laid a hand on Maggie and all the other aliens he’d kidnapped and killed. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, y’all. I should be back on track now.
> 
> This chapter took an unexpected turn for me. This is not what I had planned.

Kara took a deep breath as she stood outside their newly finished house. Maggie had been missing for almost three weeks. Three weeks of torture and hell. Not knowing if they were okay or where they were ate at her every night and she hadn’t slept more than ten hours since Maggie was taken. Every night she would search and listen for them and every night nothing. Which tortured her even more.

Christmas was slowly creeping up. She and Maggie had such big plans for the holiday. Even though Sprout wouldn’t be with them, they’d still planned on buying gifts for the little one. Kara had the perfect present picked out for Maggie. One Maggie may never see.

As each day passed, Kara’s faith that everything would turn out okay was failing. She knew the more time that passed, the more likely they wouldn’t find them. Now that she’d found her person, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

  
The thought that she would lose her was daunting. She didn’t know if she’d be able to stay on Earth if Maggie and Sprout were taken from her. She knew she would never be able to be Supergirl again. What good was being Supergirl if she couldn’t help the one person she wanted to?

“Kara.”

Instead of turning toward Alex, Kara kept staring at the house. Her and Maggie’s house. The house they planned to raise Sprout in. The house that they would make a home. The house she hadn’t been able to go inside of. She was waiting for Maggie.

Kara sniffled, then pulled her glasses off and wiped her eyes. Now wasn’t the time to lose it. Not now. Not when so much was at stake. 

“You weren’t answering your phone,” Alex said, walking up to her side.

“So, you tracked me?”

“I was worried. We all were. No one could get a hold of you.”

Kara slipped her glasses back on. “Maybe I didn’t want to talk with anyone.” She knew they meant well, but they were all so stifling.

“We got another clue.” Kara spun around and faced Alex. “We tried calling.”

“What was it?” She should has at least answered someone’s call. That wouldn’t happen again.

Alex held up a tablet with just a picture of Maggie on it. In it, she was laying on the bed and there were several books lined up against the wall. She looked tired, but healthy and Sprout was growing so much. The bump was so much bigger. She was missing so much. They were missing so much together. “Did you get anything off it?”

“No. We couldn’t trace the sender.”

The longer Kara stared at the photo the angrier she got. They’d taken what mattered to her the most away and were having a good laugh at them.

Except for more books, everything in the room looked the same. She wished she could see Maggie’s face, but in every photo, she was turned away from the camera, looking at the wall. She traced the side of Maggie’s face, down her torso and along her arm. Kara stopped and stared at the photo. It was subtle and if she hadn’t been looking closely, she would have missed it. One of Maggie’s fingers was pointed different than the rest. The finger was pointed at one of the books. Kara studied the book and almost crushed the tablet in her hands. A park was on the cover of the book. A park.

“Oh, Rao.”

“Kara what?”

Kara turned the tablet around and showed Alex. “She’s pointing at the book.”

Alex took the tablet and enhanced the picture. “A park? Oh, my god. She’s pointing at the park. This is the first break we’ve gotten.”

In that moment, Kara felt renewed. She knew Maggie wouldn’t give up on being found and it gave Kara the push she needed.

“Is there something we could have missed in the other pictures?” Alex asked.

“No. I studied them all. This is probably the first opportunity she’s gotten to show us. This is the break we needed.”

Alex handed her the tablet back. “Let’s get back and see what we can find.”

“I…” Kara looked up and into Alex’s eyes. “I love her, Alex.”

“I know you do.” Alex took a deep breath. “She’s easy to love.”

“That she is. She came out of nowhere and was a breath of fresh air.”

“She has a way of making you feel like you’re her whole world.”

“She makes me feel whole.”

“Kelly makes me feel whole.” Alex slipped her arm around Kara’s waist. “Let’s go and find your girl and your daughter.”

Kara nodded. “I love you.”

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara. “I love you, too. I can’t say I’ll ever understand, but I promise to always have an open mind and I will never doubt your love for her, but I would like to talk to her alone. I just need to know how she feels about you. I promise not to upset her. I promise.”

Kara pulled away and gripped Alex’s forearms. “Okay.” She knew this Alex wouldn’t do anything to hurt Maggie and she trusted her. “Just remember. If you do anything to hurt her, I’ll throw you into the sun.”

“Noted.”

An hour later, Kara, Alex, Lena, Brainy, Cat, Sara, and Ray were staring at a map of the city and all the parks were highlighted in yellow.

Brainy pointed at the wall and five parks vanished. “We’ve ruled these five out. That leaves ten and from those we’ve narrowed it down to these four.” All that was left on the screen were four parks.

Kara sucked in a breath, but before she could act, Cat rifled through the papers on the table and pulled up a sheet of paper and walked to the screen where she slapped the piece of paper next to one particularly park.

“Oh, my Rao.” Kara joined Cat.

“What?” Sara walked up to them.

Kara and Cat shared a look. “ I didn’t even…how…”

“Kara, you couldn’t have known.”

Alex walked up to them. “What?”

“This.” Cat pointed to the park. “Park is next to one of the alien refugees centers. It’s been right under our nose. Kara and I interviewed the man who runs this center again last week.”

“What did he say?”

“Nothing new.” Kara bit her lip.

“We should talk to him again,” Ray piped up.

“No.” Kara and Cat said at the same time. It was Cat who spoke next.

“We do not talk to him again. He could be in on it.”

“And I don’t think you should fly over it either,” Sara said. “This man is good, and we do not want to tip him off. If Maggie’s there or the other missing aliens they will have precautions in place. The last thing we need to do is trip something.”

“He obviously knows Kara is Supergirl and he knows us. He knows Maggie.”

Lena squeezed Kara’s arm. “What we need to find out is who or what he is and if he’s working alone or with someone.”

“And whether or not he’s our man and is using the image inducer or if he’s low on the totem pole,” Ray said.

“I think he’s our man,” Cat said, “We need to find out what kind of organization he runs and how big it really is.”

“He’s not working alone,” Kara said. “He can’t be. There is too many aliens missing for him to be working alone. He almost has to be working with other aliens and maybe other planets. Originations.”

“Okay. At least now we have something to work with,” Cat said.

“Let’s come up with a plan.” Sara motioned for everyone to join her at the table.

Kara leaned into Lena’s side. “Kara, we will find them. I promise. I also did something and I’m not sure how you’ll feel about it. I don’t want to lie to you.”

“What?” Lena’s plans were never on a small scale.

Lena bit her lip. “I.” she took a deep breath. “I contacted my mother.”

“What?”

“I know what you’re thinking, but I know she’s not behind this. We’ve already ruled her out and we needed help. Don’t worry, she won’t be coming here, but I asked her to look into this and she said she would. I didn’t want to keep anything from you. Not after we started working things out with us.”

They’d ruled Lillian out early and Kara felt confident they hadn’t looked over anything concerning her. And if she could help, Kara would not be the one to turn that help down, but Lillian’s help always came with a price. “What does she want in return?”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Me.”

“Lena.”

“She wants to spend time with me, and I caved to dinner twice a month with her. I still think she dances with the devil, but if giving up a few dinners helps us find Maggie then I’ll do it.”

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena. “Thank you, but can we trust her?”

“Of course not, but she seemed sincere. On the bright side, if she does decide to double cross us, we will at least know where Maggie is and we’ll have a better chance of getting her back. Kara, we’ve had our troubles, but I would do anything for you and now for them. I am looking forward to being an aunt.”

“Well, if Lillian comes through, I’ll owe her one.”

“Don’t say that. Good grief. You won’t owe her anything and that’s a good thing. No telling what she would want. Do not give her anything, Kara. She’s a snake.”

“A snake who is helping us.”

“Maybe. Unfortunately.”

“I’ll take what I can get.” Even if she had to work with the devil she would. She would do anything to get Maggie and Spout back.

*******************

Maggie lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Three weeks. She’d been here for almost three weeks. She loved and trusted Kara, but she’d expected her to find them before now. 

Sprout was becoming active more and more each day and she had a feeling that Sprout would make an appearance before the nine months were up. It was just a feeling she had. Which meant she needed to get her contingency plan together. Letting them take Sprout wasn’t an option. Though she didn’t know what she would use. They were always careful with the items they allowed her to have.

She rested her hand over her bump and took a deep breath. So far, her kidnapper had been punctual with taking a photo of her to send to Kara, so Maggie had set up a few books against the wall, with the one with a park on the front cover being prominent. 

Hopefully, Kara would get the hint and it would nudge them in the right direction. There wasn’t much more she could do, and she hated it. Not being able to save herself or Sprout was like a black cloud hanging over her.

She always knew there would be a possibility that Kara’s enemies would come after her and they had. When. If she got out of this, they would be figuring out a way for her to better protect herself and Sprout. Surely there was a few cool gadgets she could use. There had to be or maybe Lena could make something. Or Kate.

She frowned and sat up when the door hissed than opened. This wasn’t the usual time for anyone to come by. Her heart dropped when her captor walked in followed by someone very familiar. Lillian Luthor. This couldn’t be good. They hadn’t heard anything about Cadmus for months, but she always had a feeling she would resurface again.

“I see you remember me Detective Sawyer,” Lillian said.

“You’re not easy to forget.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It wasn’t meant as one.” Maggie stood and grimaced when her back pulled. Lillian eyed her bump and Maggie tensed. If Lillian wanted Sprout that could only mean trouble. She would need to act quickly on her plan.

Her captor spoke up. “Is she up to your standards Mrs. Luthor.”

Lillian walked around Maggie then placed a hand on her bump. Maggie kept herself from flinching when Sprout kicked Lillian’s hand.

“She’s very active. I like that.” Lillian joined him by the door and held out her hand. “I agree to your terms.”

“I was hoping to keep the Kryptonian for myself, but I admit your offer isn’t one I can turn down. I know you’ll do wonderful things for this world.”

“I plan on it.” Lillian motioned to Maggie. “Get her ready. I’m taking her with me.”

“Of course. Of course.”

Maggie knew she had to act, but before she could even move her captor blew a white powder in her face and everything went black.

When she regained consciousness, she opened her eyes, only to be met with a blinding light. She squinted and the light was dimmed.

“It’s good to see you awake. I don’t know what that idiot used on you, but you’ve been out for almost five hours.” Lillian shook her head. “He thinks he’s smarter than he is. Fortunately for me.”

Maggie sat up and realized she was on a couch without restraints and that the portable sun lights were in her pockets. The room was large and looked like a living room or a study. Lillian was seated in a recliner across from her sipping what looked like a glass of wine. “Where am I?” The last thing she needed was to lose her cool. Lillian could not be trusted.

Lillian ran her finger along the top of her glass. “I’m debating with myself, which is something new for me and not something I like. On one hand, I could use you to further my plans and lose my daughter or on the other hand, I could give you back and sit through awkward dinners with my daughter, who will probably sit silently and glare at me the entire time.” Lillian downed her wine and stood. “My very own Kryptonian. I have to say I never thought I would have this opportunity.”

Maggie watched her every move and searched the room for a weapon. This might be her only chance.

“I wouldn’t try anything. The last thing I want to do is hurt your daughter. I will say, I am surprised you ended up with Kara. I’ve always liked Alex more.”

Maggie tensed when Lillian turned and held up a syringe. “Don’t fight me or I will call someone in here to hold you down and that will only piss me off more.”

“You’re only out for yourself. You always have been, but just remember. When Kara finds you and she will, she’ll make you pay.”

Lillian rolled her eyes. “One could only hope. I mean the girl could use a bit more of a spine. She’s practically immortal. She needs to start acting like it.”

“What?”

“Hold still. This won’t hurt a bit.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not a hundred percent happy with this chapter, but I decided to upload it anyway. 
> 
> I’m not sure if some of you will be surprised by Lillian’s decision or not. This was always the direction I was going in.

Maggie groaned and opened her eyes only to be met with darkness. She lay still and took stock of her body. Sprout was calm and her hands and feet weren’t restricted. After a few moments her eyes started to adjust, and she could make out a semi-large room that was sparsely decorated but didn’t look like a cell. There was a large window covered with a curtain, a dresser, nightstand and a mirror on the far wall.

Maggie swung her legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. She wasn’t sure what Lillian had given her, but she needed to stay aware. Her red sun emitters were in her pockets and she felt okay. If not a little tired. When she got closer to the door, she could make out voices. She placed her ear against the door and sucked in a breath when she realized who was talking.

“Mother, I swear, if you double cross me I will make your life hell.”

“Oh, please, Lena your threats mean nothing to me.”

“My threats. Do you really think Kara is going to let you get away with this.”

“Get away with what?”

“If you’ve done something to Maggie.”

“You know, you could have a little more faith in me.”

Lena laughed. “You’re kidding right. When have you ever came through for me?”

“All I really want is to have some type of relationship with you. No matter what that entails.”

Maggie pulled her head back. Oh god. This was her chance. She tired the doorknob and when it opened and an alarm didn’t go off,, she breathed a sigh of relief. When a guard didn’t stop her, she opened it and stepped out into a brightly lit hallway that also wasn’t guarded. This was too good to be true. It had to be. Lillian would never just give her back. She slowly made her way down the hall and stopped before entering another room.

“You want Maggie back?”

“Of course, I do. Kara has been a wreck since she’s been gone.”

“Kara could learn to toughen up.”

Maggie stayed plastered to the wall. She still couldn’t tell if she was in Lena’s penthouse or Lillian’s home, but she needed to make her presence known before Lena left. Maggie stepped into the room and knew she was in Lena’s penthouse. Her knees almost gave out when she realized she truly was safe.

“Mother can you…” Lena looked from Maggie to Lillian, then walked up to Maggie. “Oh my god. Are you all right?”

“I feel all right, but I’m not sure what you mother injected me with.” Maggie turned her gaze to Lillian.

“It was only a little sedative. It didn’t hurt you or the baby.”

Lena jerked around “She’s been here the whole time we’ve been talking?”

Lillian stood up. “I told you I’d find her.”

Maggie spoke up. “Where’s Kara?”

Lena ushered her to the couch. “You’re safe and I will call Kara shortly. I promise. Actually, I’m surprised she isn’t already here. She listens for your heartbeat all the time.”

“That would be me.” Lillian held up a little gray device. “It’s blocking her from listening to our heartbeats.”

“Of course, it’s you.” Lena rolled her eyes.

Maggie sat down and took a deep breath. She was free. Could it all really be this easy? She wasn’t sure what she should feel but she knew she wanted to see Kara. Maybe she was in shock? What did they have to give up in order for Lillian to help them?

“Now, there is something else I want,” Lillian said.

Lena sat down beside Maggie and took her hand. “Go on.”

“On top of our dinners, I would also like to spend one day a month with you.”

Maggie turned to Lena who looked god smacked.

“You want to spend a day a month with me. Doing what?”

“You can pick. Look, I’ve made some horrible mistakes when it came to raising you. I should have never treated you like I did Lex. It was a mistake. I want to repair our relationship.” She pointed to Maggie. “I gave up a Kryptonian for you.”

“I…okay. Anything else?”

“Yes. The man that took Maggie has eyes and ears everywhere and I mean everywhere. I promised him I would help in his distribution of the aliens he kidnapped. Find better placements and more money. When all of this goes down, I would like to be taken in also. The last thing I need is one of my associates connecting me to your band of misfits. I do have a reputation to uphold. After a day or so, you will release me. I am not to be held a prisoner over this.”

“What kind of game are you playing?” Maggie asked and took the bottle of water Lena handed her.

“No game.” She turned to Lena. “You never ask me for anything. I was happy to help. Those are my terms. My name is not to be dragged into the mess all of you will inadvertently find yourself in. That means, Maggie needs to stay hidden. Maybe a safehouse until your man is caught and his organization disbanded.”

“That.” Maggie took a deep breath. The last thing she wanted to do was be hidden away, but Lillian was right. She needed to lay low.

“Maggie?” Lena squeezed her hand.

“Okay.”

“I hope you realize, that will also mean, Kara is going to have to keep her distance from you. If he gets a whiff of Supergirl flying to the same place every day, he is unhinged enough, he will make a move.”

Lena stood. “Who is he?”

“Lena, you’re on the right track.” Lillian threw her a flash drive. “That is all the information you’ll get out of me. Consider it a bonus. Me bringing Maggie to your home is also a bonus. It will give Kara a chance to see her before she’s jetted off to some hideaway. I guess it’s lucky I also have a condo in the building. That’s where he most likely believes she is, but he won’t believe I’ll keep her here to do experiments. I would take her somewhere not associated with my home life. If he saw me bring her here and asks me about it I have a plan, but I’m ninety percent sure I wasn’t followed, but we need to be careful.”

“So, where am I supposed to stay?” She really didn’t like having the decision taken out of her hands, but it was inevitable. She was just happy her and Sprout were safe and she didn’t gave to enact her other plan. Being alive and away from that madman was enough.

“Actually,” Lena said. “I think I have a solution to that problem and Kara will be able to come and see you.” Lena smiled and walked her mother to the door. “I’ll call you with details about our first meeting.”

“You make it sound so clinical.” Lillian’s eyes widened when Lena hugged her. It was over in an instant, but it was still a hug.

“Very well.”

When the door shut Lena turned to Maggie. “Have you ever been aboard a time ship.”

*****************

Kara stuffed another donut hole in her mouth and chewed. Every lead they had turned into a roadblock.

“I can hear you thinking from over here,” Sara said.

“It’s hard.”

“I can imagine, but we’ll find her.”

“It’s just…” Kara’s eyes widened and before Sara could blink, she was out of the apartment and flying toward the sound of Maggie’s heartbeat. She zeroed in on it and landed on Lena’s balcony before pushing through the door. She stopped cold. Maggie was here. In Lena’s apartment. How?

“I was just getting ready to call you,” Lena said.

“How?” Kara took a step forward and when Maggie sniffled, she rushed forward and drew Maggie into her arms. “Oh Rao. I’ve missed you so much.”

“We’ve missed you.”

Kara closed her eyes and pulled Maggie a little bit closer. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

“It was starting to look bleak.”

Kara pulled back and cupped Maggie’s’ cheeks. “I love you. I love you both so much.”

“I love you, too.” She grabbed fistfuls of Kara’s shirt and rested her head on Kara’s chest.

Kara registered a phone ringing but ignored Lena. “How are you here?”

Maggie pulled back and kissed Kara on the lips. “Lillian.”

“Lillian. I can’t believe she came through.” Kara picked Maggie up and carried her back to the couch, before sitting down with Maggie in her lap. “I’m so sorry this happened to you. It’s all my fault.”

“No, it’s not. He’s a crazy. This is not your fault. I don’t blame you. Please don’t blame yourself. Please. We’re here now and I’m okay. I’m okay.”

Kara wanted to believe her, but it was hard. “I don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost you both. It would have broken me.”

“Then let’s make sure this doesn’t happen again.” Maggie snuggled into her arms.

Kara placed her hand on Maggie’s bump. “I’ve missed you to Sprout. Mama’s missed you so much.” Kara slipped out from under Maggie and knelt on the floor. “Sprout I will make sure this never happens again.” She lifted Maggie’s shirt and kissed the bump before bowing her head and breaking down. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“No. No.” Maggie slipped onto the floor and pulled Kara into her arms. She didn’t bother wiping her own tears away. “It’s not your fault. You don’t have anything to be sorry about. I love you, Kara. I love you. That will never change. You are never getting rid of me. Sprout and I are never letting go of you.”

Kara raised her face to look into Maggie’s eyes. “I was so scared.”

“You look so worn out. Have you even slept?”

“I…not much. I couldn’t. You both were always on my mind.”

“I’m here now and I promise if you close your eyes and get some sleep. When you open them, I will be right here by your side.” Maggie rested their foreheads together.

“I don’t want to sleep now that you’re here. I’ve missed so much. Sprout is so big.”

“I know, but when we get this guy, and we will, you need to be at the top of your game. The last thing I want is you getting hurt. I can’t do this alone, Kara. I need you. We’re a team. You, me, and baby El.” Maggie reached for and placed Kara’s shaking hand under her shirt and against her stomach.

She caressed the skin beneath her hand and choked back a sob when Sprout kicked her hand. “You promise you’ll be here?”

“Yes, I promise, and have I ever broken a promise to you?”

“No.”

“And I don’t ever plan to.” Maggie kissed first Kara’s forehead, then her cheek, then her lips. “I’m well rested after the sedative Lillian gave me, but I’ll be here with you the whole time and when you wake up, I’ll be here, and we’ll discuss what happens next. Can you get some sleep for me?”

Kara licked her lips. She didn’t want to close her eyes. What if this was all a dream? A dream she’d wished for for weeks, but looking into Maggie’s eyes, Kara knew it was real. Maggie was here and she was okay. Kara pulled back and x-rayed Maggie from head to toe. When she didn’t notice any injuries, not even a bruise, she closed her eyes. They were here and they were both okay. Kara opened her eyes when Maggie brushed the hair back from her face. “I can try. I am tired.”

“I know you are, and I am so proud of you for fighting for me. For us, but you need to rest now. Lena will take good care of me. I trust her and I know you do to. I’m safe here and so are you.”

“Okay.” Kara stood and helped Maggie up before laying down on the couch and stretching out. She kept her eyes on Maggie when she settled into the recliner that sat across from the couch. She didn’t take her eyes off her but for the first time she registered someone else was in the penthouse. Her gaze swung to Lena then to Alex who stood beside her..

Instead of being angry, Kara relaxed even more. With both Lena and Alex here, Maggie and Sprout would be safe. Right before sleep claimed her, she heard Alex speak.

“Maggie, can we talk?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea of Lillian not being totally evil and I can see her trying to have a relationship with Lena. That’s why I went in that direction. She’s so easy to like and hate at the same time.


	19. Chapter 19

Maggie turned from Kara to Alex, who stood in front of the couch staring down at Kara. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to Alex right now but knew it would happen eventually.

“If you promise to be civil.”

Alex turned toward her slowly. Maggie tried not to tense when Alex’s gaze lingered on her bump, but she failed. When Sprout kicked, Maggie rested her hand on her stomach and rubbed it.

“I’m not here to cause any trouble and I promise not to raise my voice. Kara needs to sleep.” Alex sat in the recliner beside Maggie’s. “She’s felt so helpless. We all have. I, honestly, don’t know how we’ve always stayed two steps behind this guy. With all our resources plus Sara and her crew. It’s ridiculous. With each passing day, Kara started to lose hope. She prayed for four hours straight one day. I knelt beside her, but I knew it wasn’t me that she wanted there.”

Maggie kept her eyes on Kara, watching the rise and fall of her chest. “She’s strong. She would have been okay.” It’s what Maggie often told herself on the bad days.

“No, she wouldn’t have. You didn’t see her.” Alex paused. “She loves you.”

“I love her.”

“Why?”

“Alex.”

“I need to know why. Please. I’m not a hundred percent on board with this, but it’s not my decision to make. All I want is for her to be happy.”

“You just wish it wasn’t with me.”

“Yes.”

Leave it to Alex to be blunt. “She makes me better. She makes me want to be better. She’s sunshine and thunderstorms. Her smile can instantly make me feel better because I know she’s being genuine with me. Just the touch of her hand, anywhere on my body, drives me wild.”

“She’s my sister.”

Maggie sighed. “Oh, I know. For the first week, it never left my mind. I was never interested in her when we were together. In fact, I didn’t like her that much. She’s different. I’m different. It’s been a pleasure getting to know Kara Zor-El. She’s everything I never knew I needed. She always eats the last donut. She makes sure the boys have adequate sunlight and that my tools to care for them are in top shape. Her singing calms me and her words never fail to make me feel better. She left the decision of whether or not I wanted to have this baby up to me and I know she would have supported me either way. Yes, finding out about Sprout and deciding to keep her has kicked our relationship in high gear, but it feels right.”

“A baby,” Alex said quietly.

“Alex, this would have never been us and I’m not sorry about that. This was a fluke.” She patted the spot where Sprout had just kicked. “A wonderful fluke. Kara and I would have never adopted. We both agreed not to have kids. This was a shock to us both. This will be the only baby I have. No more.”

“I love Kelly more than I ever thought possible but hearing about you and Kara than about the baby, rubbed me the wrong way. I said a lot of things to Kara that I regret.”

Maggie tensed. Kara should not have had to go through that alone. Alex never did think before she leapt.

“I apologized a dozen times. I was jealous and petty. She didn’t deserve that. You both didn’t deserve that, but can you at least agree with me that this is weird. We were engaged.”

“It was weird at the start, but now, Alex, loving her is like breathing. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I didn’t set out to hurt you. Neither one of us did. We fought it at first.”

“What made you give in.”

“You.”

“What?”

“You called and told Kara you were engaged. It was the push she needed.”

“You aren’t with her to get back at me, are you?”

Maggie’s gaze swung to Alex. Was she serious? From the set of her shoulders she was. Maggie gripped the arm rest. “Alex, it’s been almost three years since we’ve been together. I’m not vindictive and if I wanted to get back at you, I would have done it a lot sooner and not with Kara. Not everything is about you. How dare you imply I’m only with her because of you. I’m with her because I love her and that has nothing to do with you.” She made to stand up when she ripped off a chunk of the arm of the chair. Well, fuck.

“Here.” Lena handed her another personal sun emitter. “Don’t worry. I was planning or redecorating anyway.”

“I am sorry, though.”

“What’s important is that both you and Sprout are okay.” Lena placed her hand on the bump. “I’m going to order some food. Are you hungry for anything?”

“Pizza.”

“Pizza it is.”

“Her powers are transitioning to you?”

Maggie curbed her anger when Sprout kicked her harder. “Yes.” Maggie held up the device. “This is the price we have to pay to stay on Earth. I’ll wear as many as I have too in order to keep her safe.”

“You’re really okay with me being in your life? Because I will be. Kara is one of the most important people to me. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Neither am I. So, I guess we’re going to have to learn to get along. I don’t hate you, Alex and I don’t regret our time together, but being with Kara is so much more. She’s it for me.”

“You promised me all your firsts one too.”

“And you promised me, but life changes. Ours did. You have Kelly and I have Kara. I’ll never regret loving you or saying yes. That was then and this is now.” Maggie reached out and smoothed the crinkle on Kara’s forehead and smiled when her face relaxed. She scooted back in the chair and accepted the tall glass of orange juice Lena handed her. “I love her. Loving her is effortless. We weren’t perfect Alex, and neither are Kara and I but she’s worth it.”

“I wish it wasn’t Kara.”

“And I’m glad it was. Alex, we’re a family. We’re going to have a baby. I have no issue with you being a part of Sprout’s life, but whatever reservations you have with Kara and I you need to work on. I will not have you bringing your negative attitude about our relationship into Sprout’s life. She’s what’s important. I love this baby more than I ever thought possible. I don’t want to think about what ifs. I want to think about my future. A future that involves Kara and always will.”

“You can’t imagine your life without her in it.” Alex shook her head. “That sounds familiar.”

“I’m going to let you in on a secret.” When Alex turned to her, Maggie leaned forward. “I’m not basing my relationship with her on ours. They are two separate entities. The difference between you and me is that I’ve let you and our relationship go. You’re still holding onto a part of it. I’m not yours. I’m hers. Sprout is Kara’s. The relationship I have with Kara would have never been ours. From what I hear, Kelly is an amazing woman.”

“She’s the best.”

“Good. I’m happy for you. I don’t expect you to be happy for me, but you can fake it for Kara’s sake.”

“I’m done with hurting her with my words. She doesn’t deserve that.”

“No, she doesn’t.”

Maggie grimaced and stretched before finding a more comfortable position. The quiet wasn’t unsettling but just as her eyes were about to shut, Alex broke the silence.

“Can I ask you a few questions about your captivity?”

Now this was something Maggie didn’t mind talking about. She knew the other things needed to be said but she was already drained because of Lillian sedating her and wasn’t in the mood for more of Alex’s insecurities. After pizza she was going to crawl into Lena’s spare bed, hopefully with Kara and sleep until morning. They could talk about the safehouse tomorrow.

For the next thirty minutes, Maggie answered all of Alex’s questions and when the pizza arrived and Kara didn’t stir, Maggie relaxed. There would be plenty of food for her later. Lena made sure of that with all the boxes that littered the countertop.

Ten minutes after that people started arriving. Maggie had assured Lena it was fine when the others insisted on seeing her. Lena said it wouldn’t look suspicious since they’d worked from her penthouse before.

First Cat and Carter, then Brainy and Nia and finally the Legends and Kate.

Maggie made to stand but Kate waved her off and wrapped her in a hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Me too. Thank you for coming and helping Kara.”

“I love you both. It’s fine. Where is she?”

“Asleep on the couch.”

“Good.”

Maggie accepted Sara’s hug next. “We wouldn’t have given up.”

“I know.” And she did. She didn’t know Sara as well as Kate, but knew she was a good person. Ray was funny and loveable, and Maggie instantly liked him. Nia and Brainy were nice, but she knew their loyalties were clearly torn between wanting to like her and being loyal to Alex.

“So,” Cat said.

“Mrs. Grant.” Maggie started to squirm under Cat’s eyes. “I…”

“Don’t hurt her.”

“I won’t.”

Maggie was grateful when Lena shooed everyone away and slid a large pizza box close to her. After the first pizza, she stared working on a second one when the doorbell rang.

“That’s probably mom,” Alex said, and Maggie dropped her uneaten piece back in the box. Eliza. She was the last person Maggie wanted to deal with right now. She was always lovely when her and Alex were dating but this was different.

Maggie slid off her stool and walked into the living room to check on Kara, who was still sleeping. She looked peaceful but Maggie could see the tension in the lines of her face. She stilled when someone walked up beside her.

“She hasn’t been sleeping,” Eliza said. “She’s been running herself ragged.”

Maggie wasn’t sure what to say.

“Are you okay? We’ve all been so worried.”

“I’m pretty sure Alex hasn’t been.” Maggie tensed when Eliza wrapped an arm around her waist. She relaxed when Eliza squeezed her side.

“She’s struggling. That’s not an excuse for her behavior, but she is. I think it’s understandable considering the circumstances.”

“Understandable, yes, but that doesn’t mean she can take it out on Kara. She doesn’t deserve that.”

“No, she doesn’t. You didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m…tired. I wasn’t sure she would find me.”

“That must have been hard.”

“The hardest thing I’ve ever been through. Wondering. Hoping.”

“Did they physically hurt you?”

“No. He was adamant that the baby was to be born healthy. God only knows what he was going to do with her.” Maggie’s hand moved protectively toward Sprout. “You don’t hate me?”

“Goodness. Whatever for?”

“Eliza, really? I’m in love with Kara.”

“And that’s something I should be mad about?”

“I just assumed you would be because of Alex and I.”

“I don’t hate you and I’m not upset. I’ve had a lot of time to think over the past few weeks. I still have a few concerns, but nothing more than a mother being worried about her daughter. You loved Alex. That was clear, but there was, to me, always something missing.”

“I loved her,” Maggie insisted.

“I know, but seeing Alex and Kelly together, the love they share, it’s so different than you and her. I know how much Kara loves you. That was clear every day we were looking for you and I can clearly see how much you love her.”

Maggie eased out of Eliza’s arm and stood in front of her. “Thank you. The last thing I want to do is hurt her. Her and Sprout mean everything to me.”

“May I?” Eliza pointed toward her belly.

Maggie nodded.

“It’s hard to believe I’m going to be a grandmother.”

“You’re going to be a wonderful grandmother,” Kara said, coming up behind Maggie and slipping her arms around her and placing her hands on top of Eliza’s.

Maggie sighed and relaxed back into Kara’s arms, knowing she wouldn’t let her fall.

“Thank you, sweetheart. I’m glad you got some sleep.”

“I wish you would have slept longer,” Maggie said.

“I’ll sleep tonight with you beside me.”

Maggie turned and let Kara hold her. She missed this. Missed her. She didn’t care who else was in the room. All she cared about was Kara. Though, she wasn’t upset when a moment later she found herself on allaying on a bed with Kara wrapped around her.

“I missed you so much.” Maggie clung to her.

“I missed you, too.”

“I’m never letting you go.” Kara peppered kisses on to Maggie’s face.

“You promise?”

“I promise. Whatever we have to do, we will. You and Sprout. I was so worried.”

“Me too.” Maggie held her tighter.

”I’m sorry I couldn’t find you.”

Maggie pulled back and cupped Kara’s face. “Honey, we’ve been over this. It’s not your fault and I don’t blame you. I love you so much.”

”I love you too.” Maggie snuggled into Kara’s warmth. Content to lay in silence, but Kata broke the silence.

“The house is ready.”

Maggie pulled back and wiped Kara’s eyes. “Did they do a good job?” She hated not being a part of the process, but trusted Kara to make sure everything was executed correctly.

“I haven’t gone inside. It wouldn’t have felt right to go without you, but Lena said everything was good.”

Maggie rested her head on Kara’s chest. “I was so scared.”

“Me too. Me too.” Maggie closed her eyes when Kara kissed the top of her head. “Maggie, whatever happens next, I’m here and I am always going to be. I’ll probably be stifling. I apologize in advance.”

“I think that sounds wonderful.” Maggie closed her eyes when laughter reached her ears. “We’re being rude.”

“They’ll get over it.”

Maggie couldn’t argue with that. She was content with being in Kara’s arms. Tomorrow they would deal with everything. Tonight, all she wanted was Kara.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a hundred percent happy with this chapter, but it's been a while, so I decided to post it.

Kara eased out from underneath Maggie and slid out of bed. The last thing she wanted to do was leave her, but she was hungry. She made it to the door before she turned around and watched her sleep.

Now that she had her back, she would make sure she never let her go again. No one would take them from her again. Of that she was sure.

She leaned back when Lena wrapped her arm around her waist. “Come get something to eat. No one is getting into this apartment. I promise.”

“I’ll make sure of it.”

“No.” Lena pulled Kara to stand in front of her and she cupped her cheeks. “You don’t have to do this alone. Please, don’t do this alone. She’s here now, and so are we. We have your back. Lean on us.”

“It’s…I’ll try. I really will.”

“That’s all I ask.” She pulled a willing Kara along. “Let’s get you something to eat and if you want, I’ll even allow you to eat in the room with her.”

Though it was tempting Maggie needed to rest as well. “No need for that. I’ll eat in the kitchen.”

“I’ll stay with her,” Eliza said. “Go eat.”

Kara pulled Eliza into a hug. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I love you. Now go.”

Kara took in the room as she walked to the kitchen island. Kate, Sara and Ray were sprawled out on the floor talking. Cat, Kelly, and Brainy were looking at something on his tablet and Alex and Nia were keeping Carter occupied.

Once she sat, she zeroed in on Maggie’s heartbeat. The even beats of Maggie’s and Sprout’s heart beats put her at ease. In the next moment her stomach growled when Lena slid a pizza box, bag of pot stickers, and half a dozen donuts in front of her.

“Thank you,” Kara said, when Lena set a large glass of milk and a bottle of water beside her.

“Of course.”

Kara spent the next thirty minutes eating, drowning out the voices in the room. She’d just taken her last bite when Cat slid onto the chair beside her.

“Lena and Alex filled us in on what’s going on. Lena suggested the time ship for Maggie, and I think that’s a good idea.”

“It is a good idea,” Sara said, taking the seat across from Cat. “We can open a portal directly from here. We’ll keep her safe and you’ll be able to visit her whenever you want, but we also have to be mindful of this guy. The flash drive Lillian gave us has a ton of information on it. We can dig into it more tomorrow. Tonight, you need to spend with your lady, then tomorrow morning,” she handed Kara a small device, “Bring her to the Waverider. I’m sure her and Mick will get along great.”

“Thank you, Sara.”

“Don’t be silly. You’ve always been there for us. Of course, we’ll be here for you.” Sara stood and kissed Kara on the cheek before slapping her hands together once. “Ray, Kate, let’s go.”

“We’re going too.” Cat squeezed Kara’s arm. “I’m looking forward to getting to know Maggie.”

“I look forward to that too.”

Kara drank the last of her milk then stood and slumped down on the couch. Eliza was with Maggie, Lena was talking a business call, and Alex and Kelly were sitting across from her on the couch.

“How are you feeling? Really?”

Kara took a moment to think it over. “I’m overwhelmed. I’ve spent all these weeks wishing for her to be home and now that she is I…”

“That’s completely understandable,” Kelly said. “You’ve been through a major trauma, Kara. No one expects you to be okay. In fact, I would be worried if you were.”

Kelly had been a godsend while Maggie had been gone. She was an anchor in all of this. She always kept her head. Always. She was so good for Alex. She looked up and into Alex’s eyes. “How are you?”

“Me? I’m fine.”

“Did you have a good talk with Maggie?” She would ask Maggie when she woke up, but she seemed relaxed when she woke up earlier.

“I did. I still don’t completely understand or accept it, but I’m not going to cause either one of you any problems. I promise. I want to know my niece and besides, Kelly will keep me in line.” Alex lifted Kelly’s hand and kissed her knuckles.

“I guess that’s the best I could hope for.” She cocked her head when she heard Maggie’s heartrate change and supersped into the room and pulled her gently into her arms. “I’ve got you. You’re safe.” She held her breath until Maggie’s heart rate settled. “I’ll always be here.”

“I know,” she said softly. “It was just a bad dream.”

“It’s never just.”

Maggie slipped her hand under Kara’s shirt and rubbed her stomach. “I had planned to kill myself before I allowed him to take Sprout.”

Kara swallowed hard and closed her eyes. “It’s okay. I would have never allowed him to take Sprout either.” She would have died for both of them, was still willing to die for both of them. “And he will pay.”

“It will be nice to see that smug look wiped off his face.” She buried her face in Kara’s neck.

“I’ve got you.” She held Maggie as she cried and clung to her. “He’ll never hurt you again. I promise.”

“Promise me you won’t do anything stupid?”

“I promise. I want to see where we’re going, and I want to see Sprout grow up.” It was an easy promise to make. The last thing she wanted was to die and would, for once, rely on all her friends to help her, but if it came down to Maggie or her, she would take the hit and pray that Maggie would forgive her. “Go back to sleep. I’ll still be here in the morning.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

*************************

Heat burned behind her eyes as shadows danced around her. Black then blue, then black again. Her head whipped around when someone laughed behind her.

Nothing.

Only blackness.

Blackness and laugher.

A child’s laughter.

A woman’s laughter.

She squinted into the darkness and two blurs started to solidify. “Maggie? Sprout?” Sprout was so big.

Kara took a step forward, but for every step forward, Maggie and Sprout moved farther back.

“We’re waiting, Kara.”

Kara smiled and picked up the pace, but no matter how fast or far she ran, Maggie and Sprout always stayed out of her grasp.

“Kara, come on.”

“I’m trying. I promise.” As Kara watched. Helpless. Maggie and Sprout started to dissolve. She screamed. “No.”

She woke with a gasp, flung the covers off and swung her legs off the bed.

“Kara,” Maggie said, carefully.

Her breath’s came in gasps as her chest heaved and she struggled to get air into her lungs. Her fingers tightened on the blanket as images of the nightmare flashed before her eyes. She clamped her eyes shut and scrambled off the bed when something touched her arm.

“I’m going to get Alex.”

She crawled into the corner of the room and tucked her knees against her chest and rested her forehead atop them. She was too late. Maggie and Sprout were gone. She was too late.

She gasped and rocked back and forth. She’d tired so hard. Sobs racked her body and she stilled when someone touched her knee.

“Kara, it’s Alex. Sweetie, it’s okay. I promise.”

“Maggie’s gone.”

“No, Sweetie.”

“And Sprout.” Kara rocked.

“No, she’s right here.”

“Kara, I’m right here. It’s me.”

“You’re not real.” Kara clamped her eyes shut.

Maggie sniffled. “I promise I’m real. Feel my hand on your arm. That’s real.”

Kara lifted her head and looked at the hand on her arm, then followed it up until she was looking at Maggie’s teary face. “Maggie?”

“Yes.”

She turned. “Alex, I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about. We all have nightmares.” She took both of Kara’s hands between hers. “Breath with me. In…out…in…out…in…out. Again. Good.” She squeezed Kara’s hands, then tucked the hair behind her ear. “How do you feel now?”

Kara took stock of her body. “Tired. Scared. Useless.”

“You’re not useless,” Maggie said.

“I couldn’t save you.”

“No. You couldn’t find me. There’s a big difference. None of you could. That’s not your fault. Can I hold you?” Kara nodded and fell into Maggie’s arms, she then felt Alex wrap her arms around her as well. “We’re all here for you. You don’t have to go through this alone. None of us do. I was terrified. Kara this is all his fault. He’s the one that set all of this in motion and we will find him. None of this is your fault.”

“We will,” Alex added. “Lillian gave us a lot of good information. We will.”

Kara relaxed in their arms replacing the nightmare images with the ones now. Maggie in her arms. Safe and sound. She snaked a hand out from the pile and placed it on Maggie’s bump. Sprout kicked her hand.

“I’m going to go help them with breakfast.” Alex kissed Kara’s forehead. “Call me if you need me.”

Kara waited until she was out of the room before looking up. Maggie smiled at her. “It was so real. I could never catch you.” She pulled Maggie onto her lap and nuzzled her neck.

“I’m sorry for your nightmare. I hate to see you hurting, but I’m here. You can talk to me about anything. We can work through all of this together and therapy wouldn’t hurt.”

“Not it couldn’t.” Kara breathed in the scent that was all Maggie. Losing them wasn’t an option. “I’ll probably have more. I used to have them all the time when I first came to Earth.”

“Then I’ll still be here. I may not always know what to do, but I’ll always be here.” Maggie paused. “Do the breathing exercise’s work?”

“They help. I used to do them all the time. I think it’s time to make it a habit again.”

“We can do them together.”

All of a sudden, Kara felt bone tired even with the sunlight streaming through the window. She would be content to stay with Maggie in her arms all day, but there was things to do. She made to stand, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Let’s lay back down. Just for a little while. We don’t have to sleep. We have a lot of cuddling to make up for. Besides, having you in my arms is one of my favorite things.”

“I…” Kara swallowed. A few more minutes couldn’t hurt. “Okay.”

“Good.” Maggie stood, helped Kara up, then pulled her to the bed.

Kara settled in then wrapped Maggie in her arms and placed a protective hand over Sprout. “Stronger together.”

“Stronger together.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all it’s been a while. I reread the story today to get reacquainted with it and I enjoyed it. Hopefully that will spur more inspiration. 
> 
> I should have the next chapter up in the next week or so. 
> 
> I also changed the chapter count from 25-28. Still lots to explore in this one.

Kara paced in front of the table as everyone went over the latest data. Gideon was able to configure a sketch of the man from Maggie’s memory, but with him having an image inducer, he could be anyone.

That morning Kara had delivered Maggie safely onboard the Waverider and into the capable hand of Mick, who vowed to make sure Maggie and Sprout were safe. She left them with Mick telling Maggie about his daughter.

It was hard to leave her whenever every instinct inside her was screaming at her to stay, but she knew Maggie was safe where she was. The Waverider was cloaked and no one, besides them, knew where it was.

At least now she could hear their heartbeats. She closed her eyes and heard Maggie laughing. Good. Being around Mick might do her some good.

The faster they found him, the faster they could get on with their lives.

She turned when Cat touched her arm. “Please stop pacing or sit down. You’re making me nauseous.

“Fine.” Kara leaned back against the table and looked at the screen in front of them. A dozen lines were connected. National City were missing the most aliens, but Gotham, Central City, Star City, and even Metropolis had their fair share. In total there were eighty families missing. Kara, Sara, and a team from the DEO made a trip to Slavers Moon, but none of their missing children were there.

To the left the whiteboard had all the shelters Kara had visited in National City and the shelter Maggie worked at in Gotham.

The information Lillian gave them had three locations, five names, and a list of drugs. They couldn’t raid one location without tipping their hand and Cat and Lena were currently looking into the list of drugs. Two of which, they knew, were of alien origin.

Still no bodies had been found in National City, but Kate had found three more bodies in Gotham. All adults. All the children were still missing.

“Okay. So, what do we know?” She stepped to the front of the room. “We know all three locations are shelters. We also know two of the drugs are of alien origins.”

“And” Lena added. “one of the drugs is currently in development for help with multiple sclerosis. The other two were nixed by the FDA because the fatality rate was too high.”

Alex tacked the paper to the board. “What were they for?”

“One for diabetes and the other was for breast cancer.”

“Why would they want them?” Nia asked. “I mean what’s the connection?”

“I can answer that.” Cat walked up to Kara and tacked another paper to the board. “All the drugs were developed by Raner Technologies or by their subsidiary, Mikilen LLC.”

“Mikilen,” Lena said. “Weren’t they busted by the feds?”

“They were, but it was quietly swept under the rug,” Cat said.

“What were they accused of?” Nia asked.

“Hiring and exploiting aliens.”

Kara turned and stared at the board. “Isn’t there a Raner building near the docks.” She looked at Lena. “Isn’t it on the same block as the warehouse you’re going to buy?”

Lena pulled up the schematics on her tablet, then turned it around. “Yep.” She tapped the screen. “They have a warehouse a block over from our building.”

Kara took the tablet. “Okay. So, we now have four locations. Fantastic.”

Brainy cleared his throat. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but what is stopping us from using an image inducer to check out some of these places?”

Kara looked from Brainy to Lena to Alex then back to Brainy. “Can we do that without the inducer being detected?”

“I can always ask Gideon for help. How many will we need?” He clasped his hands behind his back.

“Make six.”

“Let’s try it first before we bother Gideon,” Lena said. “I think between us we can come up with something. That is if Alex doesn’t mind working with me.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Let’s get started.”

Kara walked up to Cat when she motioned her over and she sat across from her at the small table. “Yes.”

“This is a lot bigger than I was expecting.” Kara nodded. “It might be a while before Maggie can come out.”

“I know. I won’t say I’m not disappointed but as long as she’s safe I’ll be okay.”

“Are you okay? Really?”

“I know it will take time, but now I can hear them, and I know they’re safe. The Waverider is the safest place for them right now. Don’t get me wrong. I’ll probably visit them several times a day and I plan on spending every night there, but it will be nice to spend our first night together in our new home.”

“Have you thought about talking to someone?”

“Maggie and I talked about it and I think it’s a good idea. Any recommendations would be nice.”

“I’ll get you a list.”

Kara groaned. “What’s going to be hard is not texting or calling her.” Alex mentioned that it probably wouldn’t be wise to connect with Maggie since they didn’t know where their leaks were coming from. “And it’s going to be hard to keep up the ruse that Maggie is still missing. As far as he’s concerned, Lillian has here and we need to keep it that way.”

“Can we really trust Lillian?” Cat asked.

“No.” Lena took the seat beside Kara. “We can’t, but, no worries, I’ll keep an eye on her. I do hate to admit it, but she seemed genuine yesterday. Though she always has something up her sleeves. I’ll be vigilant.” She placed the tablet on the table. “We got another clue.”

_Kara. Kara. Kara._

_What ever will I do with you?_

_Do you like games? I know I do. Can we play. Me and you._

_Hopscotch, Tic Tac Toe, Chutes and Ladders, Candyland Too._

_Ding Dong, the witch is dead._

_Do you feel it, I do?_

_Your Maggie is my Maggie, and your Sprout is mine too._

_Clue 3 – Do you see what I see? Do you hear what I hear? One plus one plus one equals three. How many close friends should you keep?_

“Well, it rhymes this time,” Cat said.

“The good thing,” Lena said, “Is he doesn’t know mother double crossed him and he still wants up to believe he has Maggie.”

Kara may have been worried about Maggie being a duplicate, but Gideon ran extensive tests and the Maggie that came back to her was her Maggie. She knew what he was trying to do, and she knew he was crazy, but it did bring up a really good question. Could her and Maggie really trust the people around them?

+++++++++++++++

Maggie dipped her chicken tender in the honey mustard, ketchup, and mayo she’d combined.

“That’s disgusting,” Mick said before taking a swig of his beer. “Let me try it.”

Maggie pushed the plate closer to him and waited until he took a bite before continuing. “So.”

“Not bad.”

Mick was nice, if not a little rough around the edges, and she was glad she was safe, but it almost felt like she went from one prions to another one. She was grateful her and Sprout were safe, but she missed just being with Kara.

Maggie jumped in her seat when Mick slapped his hand on the table.

“You know what we need?”

“No.”

“We need to get out of here.”

“I didn’t think I was allowed off the ship?” She would never do anything to jeopardize Sprout.

“Who said anything about getting off the ship.” Maggie blinked then recognition dawned. “Now you’re getting it.

”You can fly the ship?”

“No, he cannot,” Sara said pulling up a chair at the table. “But I would not be opposed to taking you on a little trip.”

Getting out of National City would be nicest long as Kara went with them. “Would that be safe?”

“You’re safer on this ship than anywhere else.”

“Captain’s right.”

At Sprouts kick, which Maggie took as encouragement, she was starting to get a little excited. “Where would we go?”

Sara shrugged and stood. “Anywhere. Montana, eighteen hundreds. Paris, nineteen sixties. Egypt and see Cleopatra.”

“Wait. Wait. Wait.” It was all starting to make sense. Time ship. “Holy Shit, you can go back in time.”

“Or forward.”

Mick pointed his bottle at her. “Now you understand, Shorty.”

“That’s amazing.”

“All part of the job,” Sara said, arms spread wide. 

“I’m afraid the trip will have to wait,” Ava said, walking into the room. “We have an anachronism in the Netherlands, fourteen hundreds. Nate, Zari, and Amaya are already there. Mick you stay here with Maggie. We’ll take a jump ship.”

Ava and Sara walked out leaving Maggie with Mick.

“So.” Mick tapped his hand on the table. “More chicken tenders.”

“More chicken tenders.” 

What was hard was not being able to text or call Kara. She knew Kara could take care of herself, but this man was ruthless, and they couldn’t let their guard down around him. She still wasn’t sure Lillian could be trusted but she would rely on Lena’s instinct for that one. It was hard to believe she only wanted to spend time with Lena, but maybe she was turning over a new leaf.

She groaned when Sprout started kicking. She was doing that a lot since being rescued. “Calm down. Mick will be back with the tenders soon.”

“Well, I’m not Mick but I hope I’ll do.”

Maggie whipped her head around and a smile blossomed on her face. “I suppose, but for the record, Sprout does like Mick.” She ran her fingers through Kara’s hair when she knelt, lifted up her shirt, and placed a kiss on the bump. “You still look tired.”

After a final kiss, Kara stood and pulled another chair in front of Maggie before sitting and pulling her in for a hug. “I am. I am.”

“Oh, Kara. I missed this so much.”

Kara sit back and pulled Maggie onto her lap. “Me too. I was so scared.”

Maggie laced their hands together over Sprout and enjoyed the moment. “She’s been a lot more active since we were rescued.”

“she knows she’s safe.”

“It’s you. We haven’t heard your voice for weeks. She missed you.” It felt so good to be in her arms. “Are you going to stay with us tonight?” It was the one thing she was worried about. She knew Kara couldn’t spend all her time with them, but she hoped they could spend their nights together.

“A few didn’t think it was a good idea, but yes, I will be spending nights with you. I don’t think I could bear sleeping apart from you now.”

“Good. That’s good. I didn’t sleep well during my capture.”

“Nor I.”

“Skirt, I hope you’re not feeling up your woman.”

Maggie dropped her head to Kara’s shoulder.

“I wear pants now.”

“You’ll always be skirt to me.” He placed a huge platter of chicken tenders on the table along with a big bowl of Maggie’s mix. He placed a glass of water in front of Maggie and a beer in front of Kara. “Let’s eat.”

Maggie slid off Kara’s lap and retook her seat. All she wanted was to be alone with Kara, but it was nice being with other people. People she knew cared about her and Sprout. When Kara placed her free hand on her thigh Maggie relaxed. They could talk later. She had a feeling things would get messier before they got better. She was safe now she had to make sure Kara was as well. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, y’all I never intended for this story to go the whodunnit route but that’s where we’re at. Should be a few more chapters dealing with this plot point then we’re going back to focus on Kara, Maggie, Sprout, and family dynamics. 
> 
> Is there anything you would like to see involving our couple and Sprout or anybody? Let me know and if I can include it, I will.

Kara jerked awake.

Another nightmare.

The fifth night in a row since Maggie had been back.

Kara rolled over and placed her hand on Maggie’s bump. She traced circles on the skin, hoping Sprout would stay calm. She closed her eyes and listened to the fast paced thumping of Sprout’s heartbeat. Then she zeroed in on the steady beat of Maggie’s.

They were here and they were safe.

She slipped out of bed, out of the room, and headed to the kitchen. When she turned the corner Sara, fully dressed, was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea.

“Join me Kara.”

Kara nodded, then made herself a cup of tea, with lots of milk and sugar.

It was the same routine every night. The only difference was the person sitting at the table. She didn’t think she would ever be able to repay them for everything they’d done for her and Maggie.

“Another bad one?”

Kara took a moment to gather her thoughts. “Not as bad as the first one, but bad enough.” Nightmares she could handle. Nightmares where she lost Maggie, Sprout, or both of them had her on the edge.

“Get up.”

“What?”

“Get up. We’re going to spar.”

Kara drained her tea and followed Sara down the long and quiet hallway. Once inside the room, Sara grabbed a staff and threw it to Kara before picking hers and twirling it.

“Can I use my powers?”

“No.”

Kara rolled her shoulders then planted her feet. “Will the rest of the ship hear us?”

“Nope. Maggie and Sprout are good.”

“Good.” Kara pivoted and brought her staff down, hard, only to be deflected by Sara.

An hour later, they both lay on their backs looking up at the ceiling. “Thank you. I needed this.”

“Kara, I’ve learned some lessons the hard way. Since being with the Legends I realized it’s okay to lean on your friends. In fact, it’s something that I insist you do. We’re all here to help you and to keep Maggie and that baby safe.” She nudged Kara’s foot. “Nothing will happen to her on this ship. I trust my people.”

“No doubts.”

“About their loyalty. No. In Mick’s taste in beer. Yes.”

Kara chuckled. “Maggie and him are getting along.”

“He’s a good guy.” Sara sat up and scooted back until she rested against the wall. Kara joined her. “Do you not trust your people?” Sara handed her a bottle of water.

After she’d emptied the body she spoke. “I have questions.”

“Because of the last note?”

“I know he’s crazy—”

Sara cut her off. “Is he? Crazy, I mean. He’s smart. Really smart and we still don’t know what he looks like. He’s always two steps ahead of us. That I know.”

Kara pealed the paper off her bottle. “I looked; you know.”

“Looked?”

“I asked Gideon to look. The newspaper still lists Maggie’s death three months from now.”

“Oh, Kara. Does Maggie know?”

“I haven’t told her. Or anybody. I had to know. Can we trust that she’s safe here?”

Sara nodded. “I could take her somewhere else, but that could be the catalyst to her death. I believe in my team. She is safe here and I would bet my life on it.”

“I’m entrusting you with my whole world. I can’t lose them.”

Sara slung her arm over Kara’s shoulders. “I will protect them with my life.”

“How many times have you died?”

They both laughed then fell back on the floor.

Kara rubbed her hands down her face. “I don’t know how we still don’t know who he is?”

“I’ll admit. It is weird. Let’s circle back. Do you not trust your people?”

“I do, but there is an inkling at the back of my mind. What if? You know?”

“I do, actually.” Sara jumped up and pulled Kara with her. “These questions won’t be answered after a late night spar. Trust your gut.” She tapped Kara’s chest. “Trust your instincts.”

“I will.” She pulled Sara into a hug, then left the room, quickly showered, then slid back under the covers. Maggie moved easily into her arms.

“You good?” Maggie mumbled.

“I am now.” She kissed the top of Maggie’s head, then relaxed. She had a half day at Catco then they would meet back at Lena’s later. They’d finished the image inducers and it was time to put a plan in motion so they could finish this.

As it was, they wouldn’t be able to spend Christmas in their new home. Christmas was a week away and Kara planned to make sure it was the best one they could have. She would spend Christmas Eve with her family, as not to raise suspicion but she would spend Christmas day with Maggie on the Waverider. She’d recruited Sara to help with the preparations. Her plan was to give Maggie a Christmas she wouldn’t forget.

Kara laid her hand over the bump, which seemed to have grown quite a bit in the last five days and fell into a deep sleep.

+++++++++++++++++

“Kara, can you come in here?”

Kara stopped walking and joined Andrea in her office. When Andrea motioned, Kara shut the door. “Something wrong?”

She handed Kara a flash drive. “Information that might be of use to you. Lena asked for my help.”

At the last meeting it was decided that they wouldn’t involve Andrea. So why did Lena go behind their backs? She trusted Lena but they should have discussed this together.

“If you need anything else. Let me know.”

“I will.” Kara walked on autopilot back to her desk. Her gaze swept across the room, but no one paid her any attention. She was curious but wouldn’t look at the flash drive until she was back at the lab.

When lunch time rolled around, instead of joining Maggie, she flew to Lena’s office and landed on the balcony. With a wave of Lena’s hand Kara walked into the office.

“Not that it’s not good to see you but I thought we were meeting later.”

Kara slipped the flash drive out of her pocket and set it on the desk. “I thought we decided not to involve anyone else in this.”

Lena frowned and picked up the flash drive. “I’ll bite. What’s going on?”

Lena looked as confused as she felt. “Andrea called me into her office and gave me that. Said you asked her to look the information up. she said it would help us with our investigation.”

Lena stood and backed away from the flash drive. “Kara, I haven’t spoken to Andrea in at least a week. I didn’t ask her to gather any information.”

They both looked down at the flash drive.

“Please say you believe me.”

“I do.”

“Kara, if he can impersonate us.”

“I know.” It meant, at any time, he could take the place of any of them.

“Was it even Andrea you were talking too?”

“I…” she clamped her mouth shut and thought back over the morning. “Yes, I believe it was her.”

“This is bad.” Lena picked up the flash drive and turned it over in her palm. “Who the hell is he? He’s like a ghost.” She shook her head. “I’ll bring a new tablet tonight and we’ll take a look at this. We’ll shut off all the other electronics and unplug them before we look at this.”

She’d never had to deal with someone like this before. Was it the image inducer or was he an alien who could shapeshift into them? There were so many questions but only one thing was on her mind right now. Maggie. “I need to check on Maggie.” Even though Maggie’s heartbeat was steady she still needed to see her.

“Go.” Lena ran her fingers through her hair. “I’ll try and figure this out. I think for the time being we should leave Andera out of this.”

“I agree.” At the balcony doors, Kara turned around and stared at Lena’s back before walking back into the office. “What was the cookie we had at our third movie night?”

“Kara, what?” Lens laughed but quickly sobered. 

“The cookie, Lena?”

“I…” Lena rested her hands on top of her desk. “Give me a second. That was years ago.” She crossed her arms. “It was a trifecta. Chocolate chip cookie, brownie, and a shortbread cookie, stacked and layered with a fudge cream.”

Kara instantly relaxed. “I had to be sure. He may be able to impersonate us, but he can’t know all the tiny details.”

“Shit, Kara. This is going to be a mess.”

Kara hugged Lena before flying to her apartment. A quick tap on the device and she opened a portal onto the Waverider. She followed Maggie’s heartbeat to find her curled up in her bed fast asleep. She cocked her head and traced the bump with her eyes, which was bigger than the day before. How could that be? A peek with her x-ray vision showed Sprout was growing really fast. Maggie should have had two and a half months left, but Kara wasn’t so sure now.

She walked to the bed when Maggie’s breathing changed, and she stretched then woke up.

“Aren’t you a sight. Come here.” Maggie held her arms open and Kara crawled onto the bed and into her arms before claiming her lips in a kiss. “What’s wrong?”

“He can shapeshift or use the image inducer to look like us. We believe he’s already impersonated Lena.”

“Shit.”

“That’s what Lena said.”

“You realize if we weren’t together or I had terminated—”

“Nope. Don’t go there. I have never been this happy and we both love and want Sprout. We will get him.”

“Whoever he is.”

“Yes. Do you regret this?”

“No.” Maggie raised up as much as she could. “Never.”

“Maggie there’s something you need to know.”

“What?”

Kara explained everything about the newspaper and how the headline didn’t change.

“That’s troubling.”

“A tad.”

A smile blossomed on Maggie’s face before she spoke. “Kara, I’m happy. Really, really happy. I never thought I would feel this way. You sped into my life and literally swept me off my feet. I didn’t think I deserved this. Any of it, but you make me realize I do deserve it. If something…”

“Maggie.”

“Stop. Let me say this.” Kara nodded. “If something happens to me, I want you to promise me something and I want you to know something.”

Kara clenched her jaw but nodded again. She did not want to hear this.

“Promise me if he takes Sprout you will find her and raise her the best way you can. I know you’re going to be a wonderful mother. And please don’t bury me in Nebraska.” Maggie smiled. “I want you to know that I’m glad it was you I feel in love with. I’m glad it was you I’m having a baby with. I will never regret you.”

“Maggie.” Kara sniffled.

“Kara, please. I need to know.”

Kara took a deep breath. “I promise that I will.”

“Promise me that you won’t lose yourself for revenge.”

“Maggie.”

“Please.”

“I can’t promise I won’t get revenge, but I promise if something happens to you that I will not lose myself and Sprout will grow in a loving home where she will know both of her mothers. But I am going to make sure that headline changes. Sprout will grow up with both of us.”

“But, not at the expense of your life.”

“Or yours. I am not going to stand back while he destroys our lives. I love you and Sprout.”

“We love you too. So much.”

“Speaking of.” It was time to change this subject. She would do whatever was needed to make sure they both lived but she did not want to become a crying mess. “You’re a lot bigger than you were yesterday.”

“You noticed. I thought it was just me.” Maggie lifted her shirt. “It is bigger. I mean, a lot bigger.”

“She’s a lot bigger.” Kara bit her lips. “I think we should have Gideon scan you. just to make sure everything is all right.”

“I was going to ask her today. Do you think he did something to me?”

Kara helped Maggie up and pulled her into her arms. “No. He wanted Sprout to either experiment on or to use as leverage. He wouldn’t have hurt her.” She kisses the top of Maggie’s head.

“I know that, but I think everything is starting to catch up with me. We were supposed to be in our home now, not this.”

”We will. I promise. We have a whole team of people behind us.”

”They are good people. I’m just tired.”

”Which is fair considering you’re growing our daughter.”   
  
“If you would have kept your sexy ass covered we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

Kara took a step backward, then turned around. “You mean this sexy ass?”

Maggie ran her hands over Kara’s ass. “Yep, that’s the one.”

She would fight for this. Fight for her and their life together and nothing would stand in her way. 


End file.
